


Zapach domu

by obsesja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsesja/pseuds/obsesja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction AU.<br/>Harry Styles jest niechcianym synem właściciela firmy komputerowej. Gdy do jego ojca przychodzi Louis Tomlinson z prośbą o pomoc w uratowaniu swojej firmy, mężczyzna postanawia pozbyć się dwóch problemów na raz. Zmusza obu do małżeństwa, wmawiając im, że to ten drugi tego pragnie.<br/>Czy uda im się dojść do porozumienia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Piszę wszelakiego rodzaju slash, jednak jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie o 1D. Czytajcie z przymrużeniem oka. Nie jest to żadna górnolotna literatura ;)

Deszcz uderzał w szyby z impetem, zupełnie jakby zamierzał w ten sposób przedostać się do ciepłego biura i jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować mężczyznę znajdującego się w środku. Mężczyzna ten krążył po pomieszczeniu jak zwierzę uwięzione w klatce z telefonem przyłożonym do ucha. Jego twarz była czerwona ze złości, a oczy ciskały błyskawice. Słuchał uważnie tego, co mówi jego rozmówca i dosłownie sekundy dzieliły go od wybuchu.

  
– Jak to odmówił? – spytał rozeźlony. – Ma w tej chwili wsiąść do tego cholernego samochodu i jechać z tobą na lekcję gry na pianinie!... Poszedł sobie? Pozwoliłeś mu tak po prostu pójść?!

  
Mężczyzna zawarczał ze złości. Miał już naprawdę tego wszystkiego dość.

  
– Nie, nie obchodzi mnie jego projekt na uczelnię! Już dość wstydu mi narobił przez ostatnie miesiące! Nie obchodzi mnie, jak to zrobisz, Bob, Harry ma się znaleźć na tej lekcji, choćbyś musiał go tam zawlec siłą! Chcesz, to go nawet bij, mam to gdzieś, ale nie pozwolę, żeby ten mały idiota robił, co mu się żywnie podoba!

  
Zawarczał na sam koniec, rozłączając się i ciskając telefonem w ogromne, mahoniowe biurko zawalone stertą papierów. Przeczesał palcami swoje ciemne, już lekko przyprószone siwizną włosy i z nienawiścią pomyślał o swoim synu, który z każdym jednym dniem przysparzał mu coraz więcej problemów.

  
Jego żona zmarła sześć lat temu, akurat w momencie, kiedy Harry wchodził w wiek dorastania. Firma pochłaniała zbyt wiele czasu, żeby mógł poświęcić go swojemu jedynemu synowi, ale jeśli miał być szczery, to i tak nie miał na to ochoty. Nigdy nie chciał mieć dzieci i teraz jeszcze bardziej utwierdzał się w tym przekonaniu. W sumie nie przejął się zbytnio, kiedy Anne ogłosiła mu radosną nowinę. Zareagował zupełnie neutralnie, nie okazując jej swojej złości. Teraz żałował, że nie kazał się jej od razu pozbyć tego bachora.

  
Harry przynosił mu tak wielki wstyd, że naprawdę musiałby się postarać o zrobienie większego. Im więcej nakładało się na niego kar, tym bardziej dzieciak robił się krnąbrny. Nie pomagało nawet bicie ani zamykanie w pokoju na klucz. Harry twierdził, że „nie robi tego specjalnie”, że „wcale tego nie chciał”, że on „ma po prostu pecha i przeprasza”, ale mu nie wierzył, o nie. Ten gówniarz wcale tak nie myślał, już on swoje wiedział.

  
Od dłuższego czasu zastanawiał się w jaki sposób pozbyć się problemu i to tak, żeby odpłacić gówniarzowi pięknym za nadobne. Harry na własnej skórze powinien poczuć jak to jest być naprawdę upokorzonym, tak jak on się czuł za każdym razem, kiedy jego syn lądował na pierwszej stronie jakiegoś brukowca. Z każdym jednym dniem darzył go coraz większą nienawiścią i jeśli jakoś się nie pozbędzie dzieciaka TERAZ, to chyba go zabije.

  
Usiadł na wygodnym fotelu i spojrzał na okładkę innej gazety, na której wielkimi literami napisano o kolejnych zwolnieniach w konkurencyjnej firmie. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Ten pieprzony pedał Tomlinson odziedziczył firmę po starym, ale nie pociągnął zbyt długo. Wystarczyło kilka sabotaży i już nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Miał z nim spotkanie, na którym mieli omawiać warunki przejęcia firmy. Gówniarz chciał ją za wszelką cenę ratować, a to oznaczało, że mógł mu stawiać dowolne warunki. Aż nie mógł się doczekać!

  
Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na dwudziestotrzyletniego mężczyznę w garniturze, z poważną miną odpowiadającego na pytania ludzi. Już nie raz pojawił się na pierwszych stronach gazet. By, cholera, świetnie pasował do jego bach…

  
Otworzył szeroko oczy, kiedy nagle w głowie zaświtała mu pewna myśl. Jeden jedyny sposób, żeby pozbyć się dwóch problemów na raz. Mógł pedałowi stawiać dowolne warunki, a on musiał się zgodzić, jeśli chciał ratować firmę. Co się zaś tyczy Harry’ego, jeśli dobrze to rozegra, pozbędzie się go raz na zawsze i to w wielkim stylu.

 

…2 godziny później…

  
– To wszystkie pana warunki?

  
Szef największej firmy komputerowej w Europie spojrzał na znienawidzonego przez siebie Louisa Tomlinsona. Chłopak wyglądał na zdziwionego warunkami, jakie mu postawił i nie dziwił się, bo właściwie nie zażądał od niego niczego wielkiego, ponad to, co było niezbędne, żeby przejąć kontrolę nad prowadzeniem firmy.

  
Młody Tomlinson uwielbiał się pieprzyć jak każdy gej, co nieraz wywlekano na światło dzienne w różnych gazetach. Szybko zrobiło się o nim głośno, kiedy znalazł się na świeczniku. Mógł więc mu dopiec na swój sposób i zamierzał to zrobić.

  
– Nie, właściwie to nie – powiedział spokojnie i skupił swój wzrok na dokumentach przed sobą. – Widzi pan, panie Tomlinson, tak się składa, że ktoś mnie o coś poprosił. O coś związanego z panem. Gdyby nie nieszczęsna sytuacja, w jakiej się pan znalazł, nie miałbym oczywiście szansy na spełnienie tej prośby, ale w tych okolicznościach nie mogę przepuścić takiej okazji. – Louis zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie czekając na kontynuację. – Tak się składa, że mój syn, Harry, jest panem bardzo zafascynowany. Zobaczył pana na jakiejś konferencji i odkąd dowiedział się, że robimy razem interesy, nie daje mi żyć. Dlatego moim ostatnim i jedynym warunkiem odnośnie umowy, którą pan zaproponował, jest ślub.

  
Louis zmarszczył brwi.

  
– Chyba nie rozumiem.

  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego spokojnie.

  
– Chcę, żeby wziął pan ślub z moim synem.

  
Louis otworzył szeroko oczy i aż zachłysnął się powietrzem. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie czegoś… takiego.

  
– Ślub?

  
– Tak, znana jest mi pana orientacja seksualna, nigdy pan zresztą tego nie ukrywał. Mój syn jest bardzo zaborczy i bardzo pragnie z panem być, a ja, cóż, jestem tylko ojcem, który chciałby dla niego jak najlepiej. Nie wiem, czy to jest błąd, czy nie, ale skoro tego chce, to… Cóż, chciałbym, żeby sam się przekonał. Chcę, żeby był szczęśliwy, a jeśli to sprawi mu radość, to właśnie taki jest mój ostatni warunek.

  
Tomlinson patrzył na niego z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem, nie mając pojęcia, co robić. Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. Wiedział, że jeśli jego rozmówca się zgodzi, to upiecze dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu – przejmie podupadającą firmę i dopiecze młodemu Tomlinsonowi, a ponadto odda swojego nieznośnego, irytującego dzieciaka w ręce tego faceta i nie będzie się już musiał niczym martwić. Gówniarz wyfrunie z gniazdka i będzie po wszystkim, ktoś inny będzie się musiał o niego zatroszczyć. O tym, że Louis w życiu nie potraktowałby dobrze jego dziecka, wiedział bardzo dobrze. Młody Tomlinson prawie nigdy się nie uśmiechał, zawsze był niezwykle poważny i sztywny. Jego kochankowie skarżyli się, że jest brutalny i lubi się znęcać w łóżku. W wieku osiemnastu lat miał sprawę w sądzie o pobicie. Nie, o tym facecie nie można było powiedzieć ani jednego dobrego słowa. Był brutalny, porywczy i mściwy, nawet jeśli próbował grać innego, i byłoby świetnie, gdyby Harry trafił właśnie w ręce takiego pojeba. Na samą myśl, że ten facet przeora tego gówniarza, uśmiechnął się w myślach.

  
Widział, jak mięśnie grają na twarzy Louisa, kiedy zaciskał mocno zęby. Jego wzrok stwardniał. Ta rozmowa wyraźnie nie szła po jego myśli. Pokręcił głową.

  
– W porządku, chyba nie mam innego wyboru. Jeśli naprawdę postawił mi pan taki warunek, nie mam innej możliwości, jak po prostu się zgodzić.

  
– Bardzo mnie to cieszy.

  
– Kiedy mielibyśmy wziąć ten ślub?

  
– Za kilka dni. Na szczęście w naszym państwie nie jest to problemem, więc szybko uda nam się to załatwić.

  
– Rozumiem, że… Larry...

  
– Harry – poprawił go.

  
– Tak, Harry, zamieszka ze mną?

  
– Tak, oczywiście. Nie chcę, żeby pan z nim wziął ślub na papierku, panie Tomlinson. Chcę, żeby było to coś, co łączy ludzi, którzy sami zdecydują się na ten krok. Mam nadzieję, że będzie tak w waszym przypadku.

  
– Niczego nie obiecuje, ale postaram się.

  
Mam nadzieję, że się postarasz, ty cholerny lachociągu, pomyślał z obrzydzeniem, kiedy chłopak pożegnał się i wyszedł. Zniszcz tego gówniarza tak, jak ja chciałbym to zrobić, ale nie mogę ze względu na opinię publiczną. Tobie i tak już nic bardziej nie zaszkodzi.

 

Ustalenie wszystkich szczegółów z Tomlinsonem zajęło zaledwie dwa dni. Już za dwa kolejne on i Harry mieli stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu, a tym samym przypieczętować współpracę dwóch wielkich firm komputerowych. Dzień przed tym wydarzeniem mężczyzna postanowił wreszcie powiedzieć o tym synowi, nie chcąc dać mu zbyt dużo czasu do namysłu.

  
Wszedł do jego pokoju bez pukania i skrzywił się widząc, że chłopak ogląda jakiś film, trzymając laptop na kolanach. Chłopak spojrzał na niego niepewnie, bo zazwyczaj kiedy wchodził do jego pokoju, nie miał dla niego dobrych wieści.

  
– Tato? – spytał niepewnie.

  
– Zamiast zajmować się pierdołami, lepiej się pakuj.

  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

  
– Pakuj?

  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

  
– Tak, pakuj. Od jutra będziesz mieszkał w innym miejscu. Ja już mam ciebie dość, więc znalazłem ci kogoś, kto będzie o ciebie dbał. Nazywa się Louis Tomlinson. Jutro bierzesz z nim ślub.

  
– Co?! – Harry wybałuszył na niego oczy.

  
– Och, nie musisz mi dziękować – odparł sarkastycznie mężczyzna.

  
– Ale przecież…

  
– Nie ma żadnego „ale”, wszystko jest już ustalone. Facet robi ze mną interesy. Jest gejem, spodobałeś mu się i chciał, żeby w ramach umowy dać mu ciebie. Zgodziłem się, oczywiście, niezbyt mnie obchodzi, co on z tobą zrobi.

  
– Nie wezmę z nim ślubu.

  
– Weźmiesz, jeśli nie chcesz skończyć na bruku, opłakując swojego kochanego włochatego przyjaciela. Zarżnę go jak świnię, jeśli będziesz próbował się wycofać i w dodatku zrobię to na twoich oczach. BARDZO wolno.

  
Harry spojrzał ze strachem na szczeniaka, który spał w swoim łóżeczku u stóp jego łóżka. Ojciec przecież nie mógł zrobić mu krzywdy!

  
– Więc jak będzie?

  
Chłopak zawahał się. Był bardzo przywiązany do szczeniaka i nie chciał, żeby stała mu się krzywda. Ale ślub? Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ojciec tak nagle chce, żeby wziął ślub z facetem, przecież on nienawidził gejów! Z tego tylko powodu Harry mu nie powiedział o swojej orientacji. Bob też się nie odważył tego zrobić, zapewne nie chcąc go mieć na sumieniu. Ojciec by go chyba zabił, gdyby się o tym dowiedział.

  
– Ja nie mogę, ja…

  
– A więc chcesz, żebym go zaszlachtował, tak? On zginie, ty wylądujesz na bruku bez pieniędzy. Może powinienem jeszcze zająć się twoim drugim przyjacielem? Zayn to taki nieostrożny i roztrzepany chłopak, raczej nie powinienem mieć problemu z uszkodzeniem jego hamulców albo…

  
– Dobrze, zrobię to! – krzyknął. – Ale nie rób im krzywdy.

  
– Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Ach, jeszcze jedno. Louis chce, żebyś udawał, że jest dla ciebie całym światem. Masz się uśmiechać i cieszyć z tego ślubu, jakbyś o niczym innym nie marzył. Masz! – rzucił mu plik kartek zapisanych drobnym drukiem. – To informacje na jego temat. Do jutra masz wiedzieć o nim wszystko.

Zdradził mi, że uwielbia BDSM. Lepiej nie dawaj mu powodów, żeby szybko przeszedł z tobą do tego etapu. Miłej nauki.

  
Harry jeszcze chwilę patrzył w miejsce, gdzie stał jego ojciec. Nie docierało do niego to, co właśnie się stało. Ślub? Z jakimś kolesiem, którego nawet nie zna? W ramach umowy biznesowej? Ale przecież… Pokręcił głową. Kompletnie tego nie rozumiał, ale nie zamierzał oponować. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby Zaynowi i Alfie stało się coś złego.

 

Harry krążył nerwowo po pokoju, próbując nie zapominać o oddychaniu. Był blady i przerażony, jego serce biło mocno ze zdenerwowania, a w głowie miał istny chaos. Trzymał przy uchu telefon i tylko głos przyjaciela jakoś powstrzymywał go przed krzyczeniem z przerażenia. To, co przeczytał dzień wcześniej o swoim przyszłym małżonku, nie przypadło mu specjalnie do gustu. Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, dlaczego tak naprawdę biorą ten ślub. Umowa umową, ale w tym musiało być jakieś głębsze dno.

  
– Chyba mam atak paniki, Zayn… albo umieram, nie wiem – rzucił do telefonu, ani na chwilę nie przestając się kręcić po pokoju. – Dlaczego ciebie tutaj nie ma? Powinieneś tutaj być! Nie poradzę sobie sam!

  
– Uspokój się! – odparł Zayn spokojnie.

  
– Jak mam się uspokoić? Widziałeś, co było napisane na tych kartkach? Ten facet mnie zabije! Zwiąże, zgwałci, a potem zabije! A ty chcesz, żebym…

  
– Nic ci nie zrobi. – Głos Zayna był pewny. – Sam dobrze wiesz, że to, co piszą w gazetach, to gruba przesada. Twój stary cię w coś wmieszał, ale pogadasz z tym facetem po ślubie na osobności i wszystko mu wyjaśnisz.

  
– Ojciec powiedział, że jeśli spróbuję, to go wkurzę. A jak już go wkurzę, to wtedy na pewno mnie zwiąże i zgwałci, nie wiem tylko, czy zabije!

  
– Nie myśl o tym teraz. Nie chcesz chyba zemdleć na własnym ślubie?

  
– O, Boże! – jęknął Harry, rozluźniając krawat. Miał wrażenie, że się dusi.

  
– Pomyśl o tym jak o uwolnieniu się od ojca. Już nie będzie miał na ciebie żadnego wpływu, będziesz mógł robić, co chcesz. Rzucisz studia prawnicze i od przyszłego roku zaczniesz fotograficzne. A poza tym, jest jeszcze coś takiego jak rozwód, więc nie panikuj.

  
Harry jęknął tylko płaczliwie do słuchawki. Był w totalnej rozsypce emocjonalnej, jak niby miał udawać, że cieszy się z tego ślubu?

  
Mimo wszystko wolał jakoś się postarać. Naprawdę nie chciał skończyć związany w łóżku z obcym zupełnie facetem, nawet jeśli był młody i całkiem przystojny. I w typie Harry’ego, ale to już szczegół.

  
– Wracam do kraju za kilka dni, wtedy do ciebie przyjadę, okej?

  
– Okej – szepnął chłopak i rozłączył się. Przeczesał ręką swoje kręcone włosy i podszedł do lustra, żeby sprawdzić jak wygląda. Blada twarz, zmarszczone brwi i zdecydowanie pełne strachu oczy nie sprawiały najlepszego wrażenia. Otarł pot z twarzy, poprawił ubranie, wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył w kierunku drzwi na miękkich nogach. Chciał czy nie, musiał to zrobić.

  
Nic ani nikt go przed tym nie uratuje.

 

Louis starał się uśmiechać, ale czuł, że wychodzi mu jedynie dziwny grymas. Ślub, który zaproponował stary Styles, kompletnie krzyżował mu szyki, ale zamierzał wykorzystać sytuację jak się da. Na samą myśl o tym, co miało się stać, czuł lekki ucisk w brzuchu. On i ślub? Jeszcze tydzień temu założyłby się, że nie stanie na ślubnym kobiercu, dopóki nie będzie musiał brać viagry, żeby mu stanął… A tak na serio, to po prostu nie sądził, żeby był w stanie znaleźć kiedyś faceta, którego mógłby pokochać i który by to uczucie odwzajemnił. Gdzieś tam w środku czuł furię na samą myśl o ślubie i obiecał sobie, że ten cholerny gówniarz nieźle go popamięta za wymyślenie tego cyrku.

  
Jeszcze właściwie nie widział swojego przyszłego małżonka. Kusiło go trochę, żeby poszukać jego zdjęć w Internecie, ale dał sobie spokój. Co za różnica jak właściwie ten chłopak wygląda? Był tylko środkiem do celu i tym pozostanie do samego końca.

  
– Louis! – Chłopak odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz ze starym Styles’em. – Zdenerwowany?

  
– O dziwo nie – odparł Louis, chociaż nie była to do końca prawda. W końcu ślub to ślub, nie? – Przywiózł pan już Harry’ego?

  
– Tak, zaraz przyjdzie. Rozmawia jeszcze z przyjacielem przez telefon. To ponoć bardzo pilne – rzekł mężczyzna ironicznie, po czym uśmiechnął się radośnie do Louisa. – Naprawdę cieszę się, że się zgodziłeś. To wiele dla mnie znaczy i na pewno przeniesie naszą współpracę na zupełnie inny poziom.

  
– Mam taką nadzieję, panie Styles.

  
– Och, korzystając z tego, że Harry’ego jeszcze nie ma… Jest trochę oszołomiony tym, co ma się wkrótce stać, więc może zachowywać się… dziwnie. Powinno mu dosyć szybko przejść, ale wolałem cię uprzedzić.

  
– W porządku.

  
Akurat kiedy to powiedział, w korytarzu pojawił się młody chłopak, który wyraźnie zmierzał w ich kierunku. Louis z lekkim zdziwieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że ten chłopak jest całkiem ładny. Nie przystojny, na pewno nie w sposób klasyczny, ale mógł się podobać. Miał mocno kręcone, dość ciemne włosy i piękne zielone oczy. Wyglądał niezwykle młodo. Jego usta były delikatne i raczej wąskie, ale zdecydowanie podobał mu się ich krój. Na samą myśl o tych malinowych wargach zaciśniętych na jego penisie poczuł przypływ pożądania. O, tak, jeśli dzieciak chciał go mieć, to będzie go miał. W tyłku i ustach tak głęboko, że zapomni, jak się nazywa.

  
Podszedł do nich i uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

  
– H–hej – rzucił cicho. Miał całkiem przyjemny dla ucha głos.

  
– Cześć – odparł Louis, również próbując się uśmiechnąć. Nie wyszło mu. – Jestem Louis.

  
– Harry.

  
Podali sobie dłonie. Ręka Harry’ego wyraźnie drżała i była spocona. Musiał się mocno tym wszystkim denerwować. Albo, co gorsza, ekscytować.

  
Chłopak zagryzł dolną wargę i spuścił wzrok.

  
– Skoro już obaj jesteście gotowi, możemy wreszcie iść do urzędnika. Zdawał się już denerwować, że każemy mu czekać.

  
Harry przypomniał sobie o warunku Louisa – miał się cieszyć na ten ślub – i spróbował uśmiechnąć się do niego radośniej. Chyba mu nie wyszło, bo przez chwilę wyraz twarzy Louisa był jeszcze bardziej przerażający.

  
Kilka kolejnych godzin pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Serce dudniło mu jak szalone w piersi przez całą „ceremonię”. Mógł myśleć tylko „obożeobożeoboże” i starać się mówić w odpowiednich momentach. To naprawdę był cud, że nie zemdlał, a jego głos się nie łamał, kiedy powtarzał słowa za urzędnikiem, kiedy on i Louis założyli sobie symboliczne obrączki – to w końcu nie był ślub kościelny – kiedy mieli się pocałować… Na szczęście pocałunek trwał krótko, było to zaledwie cmoknięcie, a potem udali się na małe przyjęcie, na którym zupełnie nikogo nie znał i marzył jedynie o odrobinie świeżego powietrza. Cały czas byli obok siebie, czasami obejmując się, kiedy robiono im zdjęcia, ale nie zamienili ze sobą praktycznie ani jednego słowa. Po pewnym czasie w końcu Harry zdecydował, że musi wyjść chociaż na chwilę na dwór, bo powoli zaczyna do niego docierać, co tak naprawdę się stało i jak to wpłynie na jego życie.

  
Nachylił się do Louisa i powiedział mu na ucho.

  
– Wyjdę na chwilę na zewnątrz, muszę zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

  
Starszy chłopak spojrzał na niego taksująco, po czym skinął leniwie głową. Harry odetchnął, wstał i wyszedł na zewnątrz, rozluźniając bardziej krawat. Dlaczego Zayn musiał wyjechać? Tak bardzo potrzebował teraz wsparcia swojego przyjaciela…

  
Oparł się o barierkę, zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Czy on naprawdę kilka godzin temu wziął ślub? Z facetem? Ślub, na którym, nie licząc ojca, nie było ani jednej znajomej twarzy? Alfę też musiał zostawić. Kiedy on składał przysięgę, Bob przewoził jego wszystkie rzeczy i psa do mieszkania Louisa w inną części miasta. Zayn miał w sumie rację, że ta sytuacja ma też swoje plusy. W końcu będzie mógł się uniezależnić od ojca, który nigdy nie powiedział mu ani jednego dobrego słowa i krytykował wszystkie jego decyzje. Wiedział, że nie jest synem, jakiego jego ojciec chciał mieć. Nic jednak nie mógł na to poradzić.

  
– Co jest, Harry? Jakoś blado wyglądasz.

  
Chłopak obejrzał się i tuż obok zobaczył swojego ojca, który wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.

  
– Nic mi nie jest – odparł spokojnie.

  
– Ależ jest. I bardzo mnie to cieszy. – Harry spiął się lekko. – Nie spodziewałem się, że Tomlinson zażąda akurat ciebie, ale nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mnie to ucieszyło. Mam nadzieję, że w łóżku naprawdę jest tak brutalny, jak mówią, że jest. Nie radziłbym ci się opierać.

  
Chłopak zacisnął usta, nie chcąc pokazać po sobie, jak bardzo go przeraziły te słowa. I nie chodziło tylko o Louisa. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ojciec tak bardzo go nie lubił. W końcu nie mógł być aż tak złym synem, prawda?

  
Pokręcił głową i wyminął go bez słowa, wracając na swoje miejsce przy Louisie.

  
– W porządku? – spytał mężczyzna, widząc jego drżące dłonie.

  
– Uhm, tak… Jasne – rzekł Harry. – To po prostu nie jest mój najlepszy dzień.

  
– Bierzesz wymarzony ślub i to nie jest twój najlepszy dzień?

  
Patrzyli sobie przez chwilę w oczy, prowadząc niemą walkę. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby odpowiedzieć. Zastanawiał się, czy to pytanie było podchwytliwe. Louis chciał, żeby udawał radość z powodu tego ślubu, więc może Harry powinien mu powiedzieć, że po prostu się stresuje? Nie chciał go denerwować, mówiąc mu, że nie chciał tego ślubu. Nie rozumiał całej tej idei udawania radości, skoro i tak obaj wiedzieli, jaka jest prawda, ale skoro Louis sobie tego zażyczył… Harry wolał powiedzieć to, co ten facet chce usłyszeć, tak dla świętego spokoju.

  
– Cóż, biorę ślub pierwszy raz w życiu, więc trochę się stresuję. To w końcu wyszło tak nagle… Ale bardzo się cieszę, po prostu wciąż w to trochę nie wierzę.

  
Louis uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

  
– Więc czas najwyższy uwierzyć. Czym ty się tak właściwie zajmujesz?

  
– Uhm, jestem studentem prawa.

  
Jakiś mężczyzna podszedł i zagadał do Louisa, więc ich rozmowa została przerwana. Harry odetchnął. Louis nie wydawał się być potworem, za którego wszyscy dookoła go mieli. Może nie będzie tak źle?

 

Gdy już wybiła godzina jedenasta, ludzie powoli zaczynali się zbierać. Byli to pracownicy firmy jego ojca i na drugi dzień musieli iść do pracy. Harry z jednej strony chciał, żeby to wszystko się już skończyło, a z drugiej obawiał się tego, czego ten facet może od niego oczekiwać. Louis był otwartym gejem, właśnie wziął ślub z innym facetem… Raczej należał do tej grupy, która mogłaby chcieć wyegzekwować swoje prawa. Chłopak nie był pewny, jak ma się do tego ustosunkować. Uprawiał już seks, owszem, ale robił to dokładnie trzy razy jak do tej pory, więc nie można było powiedzieć, że jest znawcą. Albo bogiem seksu. Zdecydowanie nie należał do żadnej z tych kategorii. Obawiał się trochę tego, co ma nadejść, w głębi ducha naiwnie myśląc, że Louis jednak nie będzie nic od niego chciał.

  
Po pożegnaniu ostatnich gości, sami wsiedli w podstawioną limuzynę, która miała ich zabrać do mieszkania. Harry odetchnął głęboko i napisał esemesa do Zayna, że wciąż jeszcze żyje.

  
Louis mieszkał na szczycie sporego, bardzo nowoczesnego apartamentowca. Mieszkanie musiało być bardzo drogie, w końcu to był penthouse. W windzie nie odzywali się do siebie, co było trochę krępujące. Harry był z reguły bardzo rozgadany i źle się czuł, będąc z kimś i milcząc. Nie wiedział jednak, co mógłby powiedzieć, poza tym był zmęczony.

  
Mieszkanie był spore, ale przeznaczone zdecydowanie dla singla. Spory salon z wygodnymi, skórzanymi fotelami i kanapą... W oczy rzucały się strome, drewniany schody prowadzące prawdopodobnie do sypialni. Kuchnia była zaraz na lewo, połączona częściowo z salonem. Jedynym zupełnie odgrodzonym od reszty domu pomieszczeniem musiała być łazienka. Mieszkanie było bardzo elegancki i raczej… sztywne. Brakowało w nim chociażby zdjęć czy ubrań porozrzucanych po pokoju. Harry miał pełno zdjęć z mamą, a jego pokój wyglądał jakby przeszło przez niego tornado. Cóż… Tutaj może pojawić się problem. Miał nadzieję, że Louis nie jest pedantem.

  
– Ładnie tu – powiedział cicho, rozglądając się.

  
– Wiem.

  
Mężczyzna zdjął marynarkę i odwiesił ją na wieszak, po czym zdjął buty i poczłapał na bosaka do kuchni. Harry również zdjął obuwie. Jego wzrok padł na sporą ilość swoich walizek, ustawionych przy ścianie obok. Miał nadzieję, że Louis da mu jakieś miejsce, żeby mógł się z tym wszystkim rozpakować.

  
– No chyba żart! – warknął Louis. Harry po chwili usłyszał cichy pisk, a potem Harry zobaczył go jakieś trzy metry przed sobą. Stał tam z niezadowoloną miną, trzymając psa za skórę na karku. – To twoje?

  
Harry podszedł do niego i zabrał mu szczeniaka, przytulając go mocno do piersi.

  
– Uhm, tak. To mój pies, Alfa. – Harry zagryzł dolną wargę. – Nie lubisz psów? – spytał niepewnie.

  
– Lubię, jeśli nie srają i nie szczają na moją podłogę – odparł mężczyzna.

  
– Nauczę go, słowo, na razie jest jeszcze za mały – powiedział szybko Harry. Miał nadzieję, że Louis nie każe mu oddać szczeniaka z powrotem. Zapłakałby się za nim na amen. Miał go co prawda krótko, ale prócz Zayna to był jego jedyny prawdziwy przyjaciel.

  
– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że schody są zbyt strome, żeby mógł sam po nich wchodzić i schodzić?

  
– Uhm, na razie będę go nosił, z czasem się nauczy. Przecież nie będzie zawsze mały.

  
Louis patrzył na niego chwilę, po czym po prostu westchnął ciężko, trąc nasadę nosa.

  
– Jeśli jeszcze raz narobi gdzieś z domu, wylecicie stąd obaj. Zrozumiano? – Harry pokiwał gorliwie głową i uśmiechnął się lekko. Louis pozwolił mu zatrzymać Alfę, więc nie mógł być aż taki zły. – To teraz lepiej posprzątaj w kuchni, zanim oszaleję.

  
Chłopak odstawił psiaka na podłogę i poszedł do łazienki po jakiś papier oraz mopa. Szybko uwinął się ze sprzątaniem po psie. To zresztą nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Alfa bezceremonialnie gdzieś narobił. Harry nie miał do niego o to pretensji, w końcu jak on sam był mały, też nie umiał od razu robić tam, gdzie trzeba.

  
Louis mignął mu w międzyczasie w samych bokserkach, znikając w łazience. Harry odetchnął głęboko i korzystając z chwili dla siebie, zrobił sobie coś do jedzenia. Nie było zbytnio w czym wybierać, ale udało mu się znaleźć sucharki i słoiczek dżemu, więc musiało mu to na razie starczyć. Kiedy już brał się za sprzątanie, usłyszał człapanie bosych stóp po podłodze. Wkładał akurat nóż na suszarkę, kiedy poczuł dłonie obejmujące go ciasno w pasie i ciepłe usta, muskające jego kark tuż pod linią włosów.


	2. Chapter 2

Zesztywniał cały w ramionach Louisa, nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić. Przerwać mu i zaproponować szczerą rozmowę czy może jednak sobie darować i spróbować to jakoś przetrwać? Harry chciał zaprotestować, ale strach kompletnie go sparaliżował. Co, jeśli się sprzeciwi i Louis będzie przez to dla niego brutalny? Byli mniej więcej tej samej postury i wzrostu, ale Harry nie miał złudzeń, że Louis na pewno jest od niego silniejszy. Nie poradzi sobie z nim. Jeśli Louis będzie chciał go sobie wziąć, weźmie bez względu na to, czy Harry tego chce, czy nie.

Chłopak zagryzł dolną wargę, pozwalając się całować. Był zupełnie bierny, gorączkowo myśląc nad wyjściem z tej sytuacji i tak przerażony, że nawet gdyby bardzo chciał, nie potrafiłby się podniecić.

Kiedy ręka mężczyzny skierowała się ku jego kroczu, Harry jakby się ocknął. Poderwał się i wyrwał z ramion swojego… męża. Spojrzał na niego ze strachem, ale Louis wydawał się być zaskoczony, a nie zdenerwowany.

– Coś nie tak? – zapytał Louis, unosząc jedną brew.

– J–ja… Ja…

– Ty co?

– Ja po prostu… – urwał. Jak on miał mu to powiedzieć, żeby go nie zdenerwować? – Ja… nie chcę. Nie chcę tego z tobą robić. Wcale.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, co zdecydowanie nie było dobrym znakiem. Harry skarcił się w myślach za to, co powiedział. To nie brzmiało zbyt dobrze.

– Nie chcesz? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wplątałeś mnie w ten cholerny ślub, a teraz odmawiasz mi seksu?

Harry zrobił wielkie oczy.

– Ja wplątałem? O czym ty mówisz?

– Twój ojciec miał rację. – Louis pokręcił ze zdumienia głową. – Ty naprawdę to uwielbiasz.

– Co uwielbiam? – spytał Harry zdezorientowany. Coś mu tu bardzo, bardzo nie grało. – Co on ci powiedział? – dopytał ze strachem.

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mam ochoty o tym dyskutować. Mam ochotę na seks i albo zrobimy to po dobroci, albo nie skończy się to dla ciebie przyjemnie. Moja cierpliwość się kończy.

Chłopak cofnął się o krok, myśląc gorączkowo. Louis nie chciał tego ślubu czy po prostu kłamał? Harry przyjrzał mu się. Nie wyglądał na takiego, co kłamie.

– Zaszło wielkie nieporozumienie. Nie chciałem tego ślubu, mój ojciec po prostu…

– Nie kłam. – Louis przerwał mu, patrząc na niego z politowaniem. – Sam mi powiedziałeś przy stole, że się z niego cieszysz. 

Harry pokręcił tylko głową. Louis zrobił krok w jego stronę. W jego błękitnych oczach było coś drapieżnego. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby wiedzieć, że Louis mu nie odpuści.

– Słuchaj, ja naprawdę…

Ale Louis go nie słuchał. W trzech susach znalazł się przy nim i złapał go za ramiona. Harry zaczął się szarpać i jęczeć z bólu. Palce mężczyzny boleśnie wbijały się w jego skórę.  
Opierał się jak mógł, ale Louis po krótkiej zdołał wepchnąć go na schody. Harry nie chciał się tam z nim szarpać, żeby z nich nie zlecieć. Coraz bardziej przestraszony zorientował się, że są dosłownie o krok od ogromnego łoża, na które został po chwili pchnięty. Harry próbował uciec w drugą stronę łóżka, ale mężczyzna złapał go za kostkę i nie pozwolił mu na to. Harry otworzył usta, próbując jeszcze raz go przekonać, że zaszła ogromna pomyłka i obaj zostali wmanewrowani w coś okropnego, ale Louis zatkał mu usta pocałunkiem. Ciosy i kopniaki Harry’ego zdawały się nie robić na nim wrażenia. Złapał go jedną ręką za gardło i trzymał go płasko na pościeli, całując zachłannie i brutalnie jego usta. Nie było opcji, żeby Harry mógł wyrwać się z jego stalowego uścisku. Początkowo myślał, że Louis chce go udusić i próbował odczepić jego palce od swojej szyi, ale to miało tylko odwrócić jego uwagę. Nim się zorientował, mężczyzna już zdążył rozsunąć mu nogi i ulokować się między nimi tak, że nie mógł ich już zsunąć.

Harry zaskomlał, walcząc z całych sił, chociaż wiedział, że tylko traci energię.

– Nie rób tego! – poprosił, czując jak Louis zsuwa mu z bioder spodnie i bokserki.

– Uspokój się, bo zrobię ci krzywdę! – powiedział Louis całkiem spokojnie. Był lekko zdyszany, jakby walka z Harrym go trochę zmęczyła. Nie na tyle jednak, żeby Harry miał szansę uciec. – Chyba że chcesz, żebym zrobił ci krzywdę, co? Twój były twierdził, że uwielbiasz BDSM. Uwielbiasz udawać ofiarę, więc może teraz też tylko udajesz, co?

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy. On uwielbia BDSM? Jego były? Gdzie niby Louis mógł spotkać jego byłego? Jego eks nie mieszkał już w Londynie, przeniósł się do Stanów i uprawiał z nim seks zaledwie raz! Pozostałe dwa razy uprawiał seks z Zaynem, ale jego przyjaciel nigdy by nikomu czegoś takiego nie powiedział. Tym bardziej, że Harry wcale nie uwielbiał BDSM. Nie był prawiczkiem, ale trochę czuł się, jakby nim był.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego ojciec strasznie zakpił sobie z ich dwójki. Przekonał Louisa, że Harry chce wziąć z nim ślub i pewnie czymś go zaszantażował, więc Louis się zgodził. Harry chciał chronić swojego przyjaciela, więc również zdecydował się wziąć ten ślub. Ojciec nagadał im głupot o sobie nawzajem, żeby ich sprowokować do pewnych zachowań. Jego plan powiódł się w stu procentach. Chciał, żeby Louis był dla niego brutalny. Chciał, żeby zrobił mu krzywdę. W tym stanie Harry nie był w stanie go powstrzymać. Nie miał nawet okazji mu wytłumaczyć, jaka jest prawda.

Przestał walczyć, dzielnie powstrzymując łzy. Louis wyglądał na zdziwionego jego kapitulacją, ale prócz zmarszczenia brwi w ogóle na to nie zareagował. Zdjął mu całkiem spodnie i bokserki, a potem odwrócił go bezceremonialnie na brzuch i rozsunął szeroko nogi. Harry przełknął łzy i zacisnął dłonie w pięści na pościeli. Oparł głowę na poduszce i zamknął oczy.

Louis odsunął się na chwilę, po czym pociągnął go lekko w dół i ustawił w dogodnej pozycji. Harry czuł się strasznie upokorzony, leżąc przed obcym facetem z mocno wypiętym tyłkiem i szeroko rozsuniętymi nogami, ale nie bardzo miał możliwość się sprzeciwić. Wolał już to robić tak niż twarzą w twarz.

Mężczyzna nawet nie starał się być delikatny. Posmarował jedynie z wierzchu jego wejście lubrykantem i prezerwatywę, którą założył, po czym wsunął się w niego jednym pchnięciem. Harry jęknął z bólu, zaciskając mocno pięści. Bolało jak cholera. Nawet nie mógł być zły na tego faceta, że go tak traktuje. Jego ojciec i jakiś obcy człowiek, pewnie działający z jego polecenia, nakładli mu do głowy jakichś bzdur na jego temat. Pewnie miał go za jakąś ciotę, która daje na prawo i lewo i jeszcze lubi się ostro zabawiać. Nic dziwnego, że właśnie w ten sposób go potraktował.

Nie znaczyło to jednak, że czuł się lepiej, o nie. Bolało jak cholera, kiedy Louis wbijał się w niego raz za razem, posapując z przyjemności. Harry wtulił twarz w poduszkę, trzęsąc się od płaczu. Modlił się tylko, żeby Louis już wreszcie skończył i zostawił go w spokoju. Pomyślał o swojej zmarłej mamie i błagał ją o pomoc… Gdyby tylko żyła, to wszystko z pewnością by się nie działo… Mama nie pozwoliłaby, żeby ktokolwiek go skrzywdził. Na pewno…

Louis jęknął, dociskając do niego swoje biodra i najwyraźniej dochodząc, bo opadł na niego, oddychając ciężko. Harry otworzył na chwilę oczy, ale niemal od razu zamknął je z powrotem. I tak łzy rozmywały mu cały obraz.

Mężczyzna zsunął się z niego i położył na wznak. Harry opuścił biodra na pościel, czując ból w krzyżu. Skrzywił się.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała pomiędzy nimi cisza. Gdy Harry już był pewien, że podczas mówienia głos mu się nie załamie, powiedział cicho.  
– Uhm… prześpię się na kanapie.

Zaczął się zsuwać z łóżka, kiedy poczuł na swoim nadgarstku dłoń Louisa.

– Nigdzie nie pójdziesz. Jesteśmy teraz małżeństwem i będziemy spać razem, jak na małżeństwo przystało.

Harry otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął. Nie miał teraz ochoty próbować wyjaśniać, że zaszło nieporozumienie i on nie chciał tego ślubu tak samo jak Louis. Gdy Louis zabrał rękę, Harry mimo wszystko wstał z łóżka i zszedł po schodkach na dół. Alfa czekał przy pierwszym i skomlał. Były dla niego zbyt wysokie, żeby sam mógł się po nich wdrapać. Harry najchętniej zadzwoniłby do Zayna, żeby z nim porozmawiać, ale nie chciał, żeby Louis słyszał tę rozmowę. Wyciągnął ze swojej torby bokserki i poszedł wziąć szybki prysznic. Potem wziął na ręce psa i z jego łóżeczkiem w drugiej wszedł z powrotem na górę. Ku jego zdumieniu Louisa już tam nie było.

Zayn ziewnął szeroko i zerknął na godzinę na telefonie. Cholerna dwunasta, a on już był na nogach. Jego ojciec był prawdziwym potworem, każąc mu wstawać tak wcześnie po tym, jak o czwartej dopiero wrócił do Londynu!

Szedł za nim, powłócząc nogami i kompletnie ignorując to, co ojciec do niego mówi. Miał niby nauczyć się, na jakiej zasadzie działa fabryka, żeby potem lepiej zarządzać firmą. Zayn doszedł do wniosku, że może to zrobić innym razem.

– Zayn! Słuchasz mnie? – spytał mężczyzna.

Chłopak spojrzał na ojca.

– Jasne, tato.

Kilku pracowników patrzyło na niego dziwacznie. Zdawali się pracować szybciej, kiedy tylko podchodzili do któregokolwiek z nich. Zayn ziewnął kolejny raz, kiedy ojciec pociągnął go w jedno z takich miejsc. Rety, czy jego ojciec naprawdę nie mógł wybrać sobie innego czasu, żeby oprowadzać go po fabryce żelek? Od tego zapachu miał ochotę zwyczajnie zwymiotować.

– … wycinają wzorki z gipsu, żeby… – Ojciec kiwał zawzięcie głową i machał rękami, ale do Zayna dochodził tylko dziwny szum. Nie przerywając ojcu, podszedł do innego stanowiska, gdzie kilku mężczyzn pakowało już gotowe paczki do kartonów. Otworzył jedną paczkę i wrzucił dwie żelki do ust, rozglądając się niemrawo. Jego ojciec był tak zaoferowany pokazywaniem mu czegoś, że nawet nie zauważył, że Zayn obok niego nie stoi. Dopiero gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, rozejrzał się za swoim synem i krzyknął z oburzeniem.

– Zayn!

Chłopak westchnął ciężko.

– Tato, to naprawdę nie jest dobry moment… – jęknął. – Jestem zmęczony.

– Trzeba było wcześniej wpaść na to, że po powrocie do Londynu będziesz zmęczony. Obiecałeś mi, że od dzisiaj zaczniesz zajmować się firmą.

– Nie mogę się nią zacząć zajmować od jutra, jak już się wyśpię?

Ojciec skarcił go wzrokiem. Kilku pracowników zaśmiało się cicho, słysząc tę wymianę zdań. Niektórzy wyraźnie go nie polubili, zapewne aż skręcając się z zazdrości, że on bez żadnego wysiłku będzie tą firmą kiedyś zarządzał, a oni pracują tutaj przez tyle czasu za marne stawki.

– Nie, nie możesz. Obiecałeś, że będziesz to robił od DZISIAJ.

Zayn westchnął tylko ciężko.

– Przyszedłbym tu jutro i wszyscy byliby zadowoleni.

– Ja nie byłbym zadowolony.

– Tato! – jęknął Zayn, po czym westchnął kolejny raz. – Dobra, prowadź i miejmy to z głowy.

– Nie masz mieć tego z głowy! Masz się czegoś nauczyć.

Zayn podrapał się po karku. Czuł się tutaj wybitnie nie na miejscu. Ubrany był jak zwykły nastolatek. No, może taki bogaty zwykły nastolatek, bo jego rzeczy i perfumy nie były tanie. Wszyscy inni pracownicy nosili specjalne uniformy, a jego ojciec był w garniturze.

Wyciągnął z paczki kolejne dwie żelki i zaczął je żuć z niezadowoleniem.

– Te żelki nawet nie są dobre – mruknął. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak jeden z pracowników próbuje przemknąć niezauważenie na swoje stanowisko. Najwyraźniej spóźnił się na swoją zmianę. Dwie godziny.

Zayn uśmiechnął się, widząc to. Kilku pracowników zesztywniało, najwyraźniej zdając sobie z tego sprawę. Pewnie byli pewni, że zaraz coś powie i ten chłopak straci pracę, bo zapewne spóźnialski nie był wiele od niego starszy.

– Tobie nie muszą smakować, ważne, że się sprzedają – niemal warknął na niego ojciec, wyrywając mu paczkę.

– Oddaj, Harry z pewnością zje. Lubi żelki.

– Nie obchodzi mnie teraz Harry. Czy możemy kontynuować?

Zayn kiwnął jedynie głową, naburmuszony, że nie dostał żelek z powrotem. Ojciec podprowadził go do kolejnego stanowiska, przy którym akurat pracował ten spóźniony pracownik. Jego wzrok i Zayna na chwilę się spotkał. Zayn uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, bo miał przed sobą niezłą dupę. Nieznajomy chłopak szybko spuścił wzrok, zapewne nie chcąc zwracać na siebie już większej uwagi.

Jego ojciec zaczął kolejny wykład. Chyba mówił coś o tym, po ile paczek pakuje się do jednego kartonu, ale Zayn znowu odpłynął. Dopiero dźwięk jego komórki przywrócił go z powrotem do życia. Po dźwięku rozpoznał, że to Harry do niego dzwoni. Bez zastanowienia sięgnął do kieszeni i odebrał.

– Co jest, stary?

– Masz chwilkę? – spytał Harry. Brzmiał na bardzo przygnębionego.

Ojciec rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Zayn tylko pokręcił głową, żeby dał mu chwilę.

– Jasne. Co jest?

– To jakaś masakra, Zayn. To mega wielkie nieporozumienie. Ojciec nagadał mu o mnie jakichś głupot, że to ja chciałem tego ślubu, że lubię ostry seks i BDSM… – głos Harry’ego załamał się. – Przeleciał mnie wczoraj i najwyraźniej dzisiaj zamierza zrobić to znowu. Co ja mam robić, Zayn?

– Jest teraz w domu?

– Nie, wyszedł, zanim wstałem. Wczoraj po wszystkim gdzieś zniknął. Wrócił o trzeciej nad ranem, był porządnie wstawiony. Kiedy się obudziłem, już go nie było. Nie wiem, kiedy wróci.

– Wyślij mi adres esemesem, już do ciebie jadę.

– Jedziesz? Jesteś już w domu?

– Taak, wróciłem w nocy, zaszła mała zmiana planów. Zrób mi porządną kawę, bo padam na ryj.

– Uhm, okej. Zaraz wyślę ci adres.

– Czekam.

Zayn rozłączył się.

– Sorry, tato, ale to pilne.

– Co jest pilniejszego od twojego przyszłego życia? – spytał ojciec rozeźlony.

– Przyszłe życie Harry’ego – odparł prosto Zayn, rozglądając się. Podszedł do zaklejonych kartonów z żelkami i wziął jeden. – Muszę lecieć.

– Co ty chcesz zrobić z tymi żelkami?

Zayn odwrócił głowę.

– Harry lubi żelki, ale nie sądzę, żeby w tej sytuacji paczka starczyła. Może karton zrobi na nim większe wrażenie – odparł, po czym niemal biegiem ruszył do wyjścia. Słyszał jeszcze, jak ojciec mu grozi, że obetnie mu kieszonkowe, ale Zayn go nie słyszał. W końcu żelki nigdzie nie uciekną. Fabryka mogła poczekać, a Harry nie.

 

Harry poczuł wielką ulgę, kiedy jego przyjaciel pojawił się w drzwiach jego nowego domu. Posadził go obok siebie na kanapie, wręczył mu idealnie zaparzoną kawę – Harry był mistrzem w parzeniu kawy, to jedyna rzecz, jaką umiał zrobić w kuchni – a potem opowiedział Zaynowi o wszystkim, co go spotkało przez… ostatni dzień właściwie, bo to wszystko nie trwało więcej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a Harry opowiadał o tym chyba z godzinę, nie chcąc pominąć żadnego szczegółu. Żelki, które przyniósł Zayn, trochę poprawiły mu humor i zabiły chwilowo głód.

– … i wyobraź sobie, że na dodatek zrobiłem sobie dzisiaj chyba największy obciach w życiu! – jęknął. – Poszedłem do sklepu, bo w tym mieszkaniu kompletnie nie ma co jeść, sucharki już mi się skończyły, i kiedy miałem płacić, nagle się okazało, że jest pieprzona „odmowa dostępu”. Stary zablokował moją kartę, rozumiesz? Zostałem na łasce obcego faceta, który myśli, że wziął ślub w wieku dwudziestu trzech lat tylko dlatego, że ja tego chciałem, a teraz nie mam nawet funta w portfelu. Jak źle to wygląda?

– Uh… – mruknął Zayn, nie wiedząc właściwie, co mógłby powiedzieć swojemu przyjacielowi. Obaj wiedzieli, że jeśli Harry będzie potrzebował pomocy materialnej, to Zayn bez mrugnięcia okiem mu jej udzieli, bez względu na to, czy będzie to dziesięć, sto, tysiąc czy pół miliona funtów. Wychowując się w tego typu rodzinach ceny nie miały znaczenia. 

Nawet gdyby bardzo chcieli, mieliby problem, żeby wydać te wszystkie pieniądze. Mimo tego Zayn wiedział, że Harry nie będzie chciał pożyczać od niego pieniędzy. Harry nie lubił mieć długów, nawet w stosunku do swego najlepszego przyjaciela. – Nie mam pojęcia, Harry. Wiesz, że mogę dać ci jedną ze swoich, znasz zresztą pin do wszystkich moich kart i to lepiej niż ja.

Harry zaśmiał się, widząc zakłopotanie kolegi. Nie często miał okazję zobaczyć u niego taki wyraz twarzy, co tylko dowodziło, że Zayn musi być bardzo zmęczony. Już nie raz się zdarzało, że to Harry mu mówił, jaki jest kod pin konkretnej karty Zayna. Po kilku przypadkach, kiedy bankomat najzwyczajniej w świecie wciągnął mu kartę, bo za każdym razem wbijał zły, Zayn zostawił wypłacanie pieniędzy w rękach Harry’ego.

– To nie jest rozwiązanie. Albo Louis chce mnie tutaj zagłodzić, albo już nie wiem, czemu nie ma tu nic do jedzenia. Rzucę studia i pójdę do pracy. To chyba najlepsze, co mogę w tym przypadku zrobić. Nie mogę siedzieć ciągle w domu, bo dostanę na głowę.

– Nie czepiał się o Alfę?

Harry westchnął.

– Był zły, że narobił mu w kuchni, ale myślę, że jak będę po nim szybko sprzątał, to nie będzie się czepiał. Nie wiem, co mam teraz zrobić. Jestem w kropce.

– Porozmawiaj z nim. W sumie masz cholerne szczęście, że on tego nie chciał. Jeśli mu wytłumaczysz, że też padłeś ofiarą machlojek swojego ojca, na pewno się dogadacie.

– To nie takie proste. Po tym naszym pseudo–ślubie spytał mnie, czy cieszy mnie ten ślub. Ojciec mi powiedział, że on tego ode mnie oczekuje, więc skłamałem i powiedziałem, że tak. Teraz on myśli, że ja po prostu go prowokuję, żeby robił mi krzywdę. Nie będzie łatwo go przekonać.

– Więc musimy coś wymyślić. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby dłużej trwał w błędnym przeświadczeniu.

– I dobierał mi się do tyłka? – spytał Harry kwaśno.

Zayn westchnął.

– Było aż tak źle?

Harry zawahał się.

– Uhm, wiesz… To zawsze mógł być jakiś cap, napalony na świeże mięsko, cuchnący i pierdzący w trakcie, bo jest tak stary, że nie potrafi nad tym panować… Nie było najgorzej, ale dobrze też nie było. Ja tego nie chciałem, Zayn, a on mnie nie słuchał. Nie pozwolił mi iść spać na kanapę. On mi nie odpuści. Jeśli nie wyprowadzę go z błędu, może mi zrobić krzywdę i to zupełnie niechcący. Mówiłem ci zresztą o tym BDSM.

– I naprawdę nie zauważyłeś, żeby ktoś z nim rozmawiał na twój temat i gadał mu takie głupoty?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie, nikogo nie widziałem. Zaledwie na chwilę wyszedłem na dwór, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza, to pewnie wtedy to się stało. Albo jeszcze zanim w ogóle zajechaliśmy do urzędu. Nie mam pojęcia…

Rozmawiali aż do późnego popołudnia, po czym Zayn się pożegnał i postanowił wrócić do domu. Harry chciał mu podziękować za wsparcie, chociaż wiedział, że nie musi tego robić. Znali się już tak długo, że czasami bez problemu rozumieli się bez słów.

Harry na obiad i kolację najadł się żelek, co nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Czuł silne mdłości i było mu duszno, więc przed snem zabrał jeszcze Alfę na spacer. Kiedy wrócił i zobaczył w mieszkaniu zapalone światło, jego serce zabiło mocno. Louis był w domu.

Przełknął ślinę i klęknął na podłodze, żeby wytrzeć szczeniakowi łapki. Miał nadzieję, że Louis przywiózł coś do jedzenia. W sumie po tych żelkach nie chciało mu się jeść, za bardzo bolał go brzuch, ale z chęcią przekąsiłby coś normalnego na śniadanie. Z nadzieją poszedł do kuchni i zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis nie kupił kompletnie nic. 

Prawdopodobnie zjadł na mieście, w końcu było już późno. Mężczyzna akurat wszedł do kuchni w samych bokserkach i z mokrymi włosami. Nie przywitał się z Harrym ani nawet nie dał mu do zrozumienia, że jest świadomy jego obecności. Po prostu go zignorował. Nalał sobie do szklanki soku i wypił go na jeden raz.

Harry zagryzł dolną wargę.

– Em, Louis…?

Jego „mąż” – Boże, jak to brzmiało! – zerknął na niego. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

– Tak?

– Uhm… Czy mógłbyś…? – urwał. – Mógłbyś dać mi jakieś pieniądze?

– Pieniądze? – warknął Louis. Jego wzrok stwardniał. – Dlaczego miałbym ci cokolwiek dawać?

– Bo jestem głodny – wypalił Harry, zanim zdążył to przemyśleć.

– To idź do sklepu i sobie coś kup! – Louis spojrzał na niego jak na wariata. Kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, w czym problem. A może Harry myślał, że skoro są „razem”, to jeszcze wrobi go w jakieś głupie robienie zakupów albo coś w tym stylu.

– Nie mam pieniędzy – powtórzył cierpliwie Harry, chociaż też miał ochotę pokazać, jak bardzo jest zły.

– Jak to nie masz pieniędzy? – zapytał Louis ze zdumieniem. Cała złość momentalnie wyparowała.

– Ojciec zablokował wszystkie moje karty. Jestem spłukany. Chciałem poszukać jakąś pracę, ale do tego czasu muszę coś jeść, wiesz?

– A te paczki po żelkach to niby skąd? Święty Mikołaj ci przyniósł?

– Był u mnie dzisiaj przyjaciel. Jego ojciec ma fabrykę żelek, więc przyniósł mi trochę. Wie, że je lubię.

Louis patrzył na niego, wciąż najwyraźniej nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. Harry zagryzł mocno zęby i złapał się za policzek, kiedy nagłe poczuł ból w zębie. Na szczęście zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił.

– Mogę ci dać te karty jeśli chcesz. Sam sprawdzisz – dodał Harry.

Louis pokręcił tylko głową.

– Nie trzeba. Dlaczego twój ojciec miałby to zrobić?

Harry prychnął.

– Bo mnie nie lubi, to wystarczy.

– Jaasne, a małpy umieją latać.

– Mówię prawdę! – warknął Harry. Rety, jaki ten facet miał problem?

– Przestań, nie chce mi się tego słuchać.

– Dlaczego wierzysz we wszystko, co on ci mówi, a w to co ja już nie?

– Sam się zaplątałeś w zeznaniach podczas uroczystości w urzędzie. Nie masz prawa mieć do mnie o nic pretensji.

– Więc pozwól mi to wszystko wyjaśnić. Dlaczego nie dasz mi szansy się wytłumaczyć?

– Nie mam ochoty słuchać tych bzdur – odparł jedynie Louis, po czym zwyczajnie go wyminął i wszedł po schodach na górę do sypialni. Harry westchnął ciężko. Mieszkał tu drugi dzień, a miał już tego dość. Nie dość, że w żaden sposób nie potrafił się z tym facetem dogadać, to jeszcze bolał go brzuch i nie zdziwi się, jeśli zacznie też ząb. To ukłucie bólu nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego.

Wziął naprawdę długą, odprężającą kąpiel w wannie z hydromasażem, omal w niej nie zasypiając. Alfa czekał na niego już pod drzwiami, więc gdy wyszedł, umył zęby, wziął go na ręce i poszedł na górę. Miał nadzieję, że Louis już śpi. Nie chciał żadnej powtórki z rozrywki z poprzedniego wieczora, tyłek wciąż go bolał i pulsował lekko. 

Włożył szczeniaka do jego łóżeczka po swojej stronie łóżka, a potem wsunął się pod kołdrę i westchnął, szukając wygodnej pozycji. Może Zayn wymyśli, jak dotrzeć do Louisa? Jemu chwilowo kompletnie nic nie przychodziło do głowy.

Zamarł, kiedy usłyszał szelest pościeli, a po chwili usta Louisa spoczęły na jego karku. Serce zabiło mu mocno. Już wiedział, co się święci.

– Nie dzisiaj, okej? – rzucił w przestrzeń, nie mając właściwie nadziei na to, że jego protest cokolwiek zdziała.

– Czemu? – spytał Louis pomiędzy pocałunkami. Harry’ego przeszedł dreszcz. Louis całował go o wiele delikatniej niż dzień wcześniej.

– Boli mnie trochę – odparł Harry.

Louis przestał, wahając się przez chwilę. Harry wstrzymał oddech, błagając go, żeby dał mu dzisiaj spokój.

– Nie ściemniaj – odparł w końcu mężczyzna, zsuwając mu bokserki. – Kogoś z twoim doświadczeniem nie ma prawa boleć na drugi dzień. Nie wziąłem cię aż tak mocno.

Harry już nie protestował więcej. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu się spierać ani opierać, bo i tak nie wygra.

– Nie ściemniam – powiedział cicho. – Wiedz jednak, że dla mnie to najzwyklejszy w świecie gwałt.

Louis aż wciągnął powietrze, najwyraźniej oburzony tym, co Harry do niego powiedział. Ze złością zsunął z niego całkiem bokserki, gdzieś po drodze gubiąc wcześniejszą delikatność. Harry zagryzł jedynie dolną wargę i zamknął oczy.

Musiał to po prostu jakoś przetrwać…


	3. Chapter 3

Gdy Harry się obudził, Louisa już nie było. Po raz kolejny w ogóle nie usłyszał, jak mężczyzna zbiera się do pracy. Koło łóżka czekała na niego niespodzianka w postaci małej kałuży, obok której siedział Alfa, wesoło merdając ogonem. Harry westchnął i poszedł szybko po mopa. Jeśli panele nasiąkną psimi szczochami, to nie tylko napęcznieją, ale również będą śmierdzieć, a wtedy to Louis już na pewno by go zabił.

W kuchni znalazł na stole kartę płatniczą z pinem na kartce. Widocznie Louis uwierzył chociaż w to, że jest głodny i potrzebuje jakichś pieniędzy, żeby zaopatrzyć kuchnię.

  
Ubrał się, założył psu obrożę i postanowił z nim wyjść na spacer. W międzyczasie spróbował wypłacić trochę gotówki z bankomatu. Nie chciał znowu zrobić sobie obciachu w jakimś sklepie. Na szczęście Louis nie zamierzał się z nim droczyć i podał mu właściwy pin. Harry odetchnął z ulgą i zaszedł od razu do marketu, robiąc porządne zakupy. Nie zamierzał głodować ani minuty dłużej.

W domu rozkoszował się kanapkami z wędliną i pomidorem zupełnie jakby to było danie podane w pięciogwiazdkowej restauracji. Podczas jedzenia okazało się jednak, że ma zupełnie inny problem – za każdym razem, kiedy chciał coś pogryźć, z lewej strony jeden ząb odzywał się tępym bólem. Nie mając innego wyjścia, z trudem pogryzł wszystko prawą stroną. Oglądał w lusterku zęba ze wszystkich stron, ale wyglądał na zdrowego. Kompletnie nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Wyciągnął z torby kilka gazet, które kupił w sklepie, i zaczął je przeglądać w poszukiwaniu jakichś ciekawych ofert pracy. Po kilku godzinach jednak nic zbytnio nie zwróciło jego uwagi, a miejsca, gdzie chciałby pracować, w życiu by go nie zatrudniły bez studiów i żadnego szkolenia, więc odpadały. Zayn przysyłał mu wiadomości i narzekał, że ojciec chce zrobić z niego kolejnego wielkiego producenta żelek, którym on wcale nie chce być i że znowu się nie wyspał… Harry trochę mu zazdrościł, z chęcią by się zamienił. Wolałby się męczyć w fabryce żelek niż w tym domu, nie wiedząc właściwie, czego może się spodziewać po Louisie. Właśnie ta niepewność najbardziej go denerwowała.

Gdy wieczorem poszedł się kąpać, jego twarz napuchła z lewej strony, tak samo jak dziąsło tuż przy jednym z tylnich zębów. Harry nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi, bo ząb naprawdę nie wyglądał na uszkodzony ani naruszony, ale bolał jak cholera, więc po dwóch dniach głodówki Harry zmuszony był zadowolić się na kolację jogurtem naturalnym.

Wiercił się na łóżku, nie mogąc zasnąć po części z bólu, a po części ze zdenerwowania. Nie miał pojęcia, o której może wrócić Louis, ale stresował się tym. Zdecydował też, że koniecznie musi się wybrać do dentysty, bo nie wytrzyma z tym zębem ani jednego dnia dłużej. Próbował zasnąć, ale sen jak na złość nie chciał nadejść, nawet gdy wybiła jedenasta w nocy, potem dwunasta i pierwsza… Właśnie tę godzinę wybrał sobie Louis na powrót do domu.

Harry słyszał, jak krząta się chwilę na dole, a potem wchodzi na górę i staje obok łóżka. Zielonooki starał się udawać, że śpi. Oddychał spokojnie i równomiernie. Gdyby wstrzymał oddech, Louis od razu by wiedział, co jest na rzeczy.

Mężczyzna rozebrał się po cichu do bokserek i położył się na swojej stronie łóżka.

 

Louis słyszał równomierny oddech śpiącego na łóżku chłopaka. Zawahał się chwilę. Miał ochotę na seks, ale był zmęczony i średnio podobało mu się to jak Harry na niego w łóżku reagował. Chociaż z drugiej strony, gdyby mu tak po prostu obciągnął, byłoby idealnie.

Co ja się nad nim roztkliwiam, skarcił się w myślach, to zwykły oszust, przez którego zmuszony byłem wziąć ślub. Niech teraz pocierpi trochę za to, co nawywijał.

Usiadł i zsunął z siebie bokserki. Albo mu się wydawało, albo Harry na chwilę wstrzymał oddech. Nie spał? Louis uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. No, proszę. Czyżby czekał na jakiś gest z jego strony? Cóż, w końcu nie może pozwolić, żeby Harry był zawiedziony.

– Harry? – rzucił, szturchając go lekko. – Coś tu na ciebie czeka.

Zero reakcji. Mężczyzna czekał chwilę, ale gdy się nie doczekał, ponownie go szturchnął.

– Harry? Wiem, że nie śpisz.

Louis usłyszał jak dzieciak wzdycha ciężko i odwraca się do niego przodem. Miał wrażenie, że oczy młodszego chłopaka otworzyły się szerzej, kiedy zobaczył, że Louis zsunął bokserki i dotyka swojego na wpół sztywnego penisa.

– No, dalej. – Louis skinął mu głową w stronę swojego krocza. Światła i latarnie, które rozświetlały miasto, całkiem nieźle też oświetlały ich sypialnię, mimo że apartament był położony tak wysoko. Louisowi nigdy nie przeszkadzały, więc nie zasłaniał okien na noc. – Jestem pewien, że masz utalentowane usta.

Harry po prostu na niego patrzył. W końcu pokręcił głową i grobowym głosem powiedział do niego.

– Już wolę w tyłek.

Louis jedynie uniósł brwi. Z jakiegoś powodu postawa tego chłopaka niezwykle go bawiła.

– Drugi raz nie poproszę – rzucił Louis. Rety, naprawdę miał ochotę na tego loda. Złapał go za kark i pociągnął w dół. – No, dalej. Nie ma co zgrywać niewiniątka.

Louis zacisnął dłoń we włosach dzieciaka i pociągnął go jeszcze bliżej do swojego krocza. Harry podparł się rękami obok jego bioder, żeby zupełnie nie wyryć mu tam twarzą. Louis zagryzł wargę. Może zrobił to zbyt niedelikatnie? Nie miał pojęcia, jak wycelować z tym chłopakiem. Jeśli tak bardzo lubił ostry seks, to może specjalnie mu się tak opierał? Czemu jednak twierdził, że nie chciał tego ślubu? Aż do tego stopnia bawiło go udawanie ofiary? Cóż, cokolwiek to było, mniejsza z tym. W końcu jak się skurczybyk prześpi z nim od czasu do czasu i sprawi mu przyjemność, nic mu się nie stanie.

Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć. To znaczy, podejrzewał, że ten dzień prędzej czy później nadejdzie, ale miał nadzieję, że to będzie jednak później. No i ten cholerny ząb nie dawał mu spokoju ani na chwilę, a Louis chciał, żeby mu obciągnął?

Mężczyzna najwyraźniej nie zamierzał go puścić, dopóki tego nie zrobi. Zagryzł dolną wargę. Nigdy jeszcze nikomu nie obciągał. Teraz żałował, że nie zrobił tego Zaynowi.

Wolałby to jemu obciągnąć niż temu facetowi.

Nie było jednak na to rady. Było mu już niewygodnie od tej pozycji. Musi to zrobić, chce czy nie. Im szybciej się z tym upora, tym szybciej Louis da mu spokój. Nie miał sił, żeby się z nim teraz kłócić.

Harry wystawił język i niepewnie polizał czubek. Mężczyzna sapnął, widocznie się tego nie spodziewając. Harry czuł jego piżmowy zapach. Nie był nieprzyjemny. W innych okolicznościach pewnie nawet by mu się całkiem spodobał. Po kilku liźnięciach Louis nie wytrzymał. Przytrzymał swego penisa ręką u nasady i przyciągnął twarz Harry’ego bliżej, wsuwając mu go do ust. Harry czuł, że mimowolnie sam robi się twardy. Sam fakt, że właśnie komuś obciąga, trochę go jarał. W końcu jeszcze tego nie robił.

Spróbował go wsunąć głębiej i wysunąć, ale Louis przytrzymał jego głowę z jękiem bólu.

– Au! Uważaj na zęby.

Zamknij się, bo ci go odgryzę, pomyślał zły, próbując obciągać delikatniej. Ssał go przy okazji. Starał się to robić tak, żeby nie urazić tej bolącej części twarzy.

Miał wrażenie, że ssał i lizał go całe wieki. Bolały go już usta, język i gardło, penis był cały śliski od jego śliny i twardy, ale do orgazmu było chyba daleko.

W pewnym momencie Louis wreszcie go odsunął i dokończył ręką. Gdy wychylił się, żeby to samo zrobić z penisem Harry’ego, ten odtrącił jego rękę.

– Nie trzeba. Dobranoc. – Obrócił się do niego plecami i nakrył kołdrą.

Louis spojrzał na niego ze złą miną.

– Popracuj nad obciąganiem, złotko, słabo ci idzie – rzucił Louis uszczypliwie, nawet jeśli to obciąganie nie było takie złe.

Harry wyciągnął tylko rękę i pokazał mu środkowy palec. Louis uśmiechnął się tylko do siebie lekko, ułożył i zasnął w przeciągu minuty. Harry odwrócił się na wznak i westchnął ciężko, przykrywając się kołdrą.

Zazdrościł mu tego snu. O drugiej ból zęba był już nie do wytrzymania i nie mógł leżeć na lewym boku, bo nawet kiedy twarzy dotykała poduszka, cała lewa strona twarzy pulsowała mu tępym bólem. Nie było opcji, żeby to wytrzymał do następnego dnia.

Wstał po cichu z łóżka i poszedł zjeść kolejne dwie tabletki przeciwbólowe. Umył też zęby, chcąc się pozbyć posmaku penisa z ust. Tabletki pomogły tylko na około pół godziny. Potem ból wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą.

Harry wiercił się i jęczał cicho, próbując znaleźć pozycję, w której ból mógłby choć odrobinę zmaleć, ale nic nie pomagało. Bolało i już. Wychodziło na to, że w tej sytuacji tylko dentysta może mu pomóc.

Wszedł w Internet w swoim telefonie i zaczął szukać jakiegoś dentysty, który przyjmowałby całą noc. Na szczęście takich punktów było w mieście kilka, ale tu zaczynał się problem – nie miał jak w żadne z nich dojechać. Tramwaje kursowały dopiero od 5 rano, autobusy też. Było dopiero około 3, więc musiałby czekać kolejne dwie godziny, a on czuł, że nie wytrzyma.

Spróbował dodzwonić się do jakiegoś taksówkarza, ale jak na złość nikt nie odbierał telefonu. Westchnął ciężko i potarł oczy dłońmi.

Spojrzał na Louisa i zawahał się. Może powinien go obudzić i poprosić, żeby go zawiózł? Wszystko się w nim aż burzyło przeciwko temu, oprócz jego zmęczonego bólem ciała. Ręka jakby bez udziału jego woli wyciągnęła się w kierunku mężczyzny i szturchnęła go lekko w ramię. Louis niemal natychmiast otworzył oczy rozespany i zmarszczył brwi.

– Coo? – wymruczał, ziewając. Gdy już zrozumiał, kto go budzi, wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Musiał jednak pomyśleć o tym, że Harry chce z nim uprawiać seks, bo pociągnął go w swoją stronę i pocałował, obejmując mocno w pasie rękami. Harry cały zesztywniał. Jęknął boleśnie, kiedy Louis pocałował jego szczękę z lewej strony.

– Louis, nie… – powiedział cicho. Na szczęście bez problemu udało mu się od niego odsunąć. – Boli mnie ząb. Nie wytrzymam do rana. Mógłbyś mnie zawieść gdzieś do dentysty? Proszę?

Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Zielone oczy Harry’ego patrzyły na niego z tak wielkim błaganiem, że Louis nie mógł mu odmówić.

– Dobra, zbieraj się – powiedział spokojnie, po omacku szukając swojego telefonu.

– Dziękuję – odparł Harry cicho, z wyraźną ulgą. Wstał z łóżka i poszedł się ubrać.

Louis na szczęście też się nie grzebał i po kilku minutach byli gotowi do drogi. Harry podał mu adres jednego z punktów dentystycznych czynnych całą noc, więc Louis szybko wbił adres w nawigację i ruszyli w drogę. Jechali w ciszy, z łatwością pokonując opustoszałe ulice miasta. Harry był naprawdę wdzięczny Louisowi, że go nie olał i nie kazał mu czekać do rana, mimo że ciągle ziewał i był zmęczony.

Dentysta przyjął go od razu. Gdy tylko go zobaczył, od razu powiedział.

– Ropny, hm?

– Nie wiem, ale strasznie boli, już nie da się tego wytrzymać.

– Wierzę na słowo – odparł poważnie mężczyzna. – Mhm, miałem rację. Ropny. Mogę spróbować go ratować albo po prostu wyrwać. Decyzja należy do pana.

Harry nie znosił dentystów, ale chciał już się pozbyć tego cholernego bólu, a ząb był zupełnie z tyłu, więc jeśli go wyrwie, to nikt nawet nie zauważy.

– Proszę go wyrwać. I tak już z niego nic nie będzie.

Dentysta znieczulił mu część twarzy i odczekał kilka minut aż znieczulenie zacznie działać.

Wyrwanie tego zęba nie było takie proste jak mogłoby się wydawać. Facet nie był jakiś stary, a męczył się chyba z pół godziny, zanim ząb wreszcie puścił.

– Mocne ma pan zęby – rzucił dentysta, rzucając wymęczonemu chłopakowi dziwne spojrzenie. – Ropa sama zejdzie. Proszę w żadnym wypadku nie płukać tej rany, jaką ma pan po zębie, nie pić gorących ani zimnych napojów i ogólnie uważać. Radziłbym nie lekceważyć moich słów, z tym nie ma żartów. Można dostać krwotoku.

– W porządku – mruknął tylko Harry.

Po całej tej męce z bólem teraz, kiedy znieczulenie wciąż działało i nie czuł w ogóle połowy twarzy, poczuł jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Chciał już znaleźć się w łóżku, przykryć kołdrą i zasnąć.

Gdy wyszedł z gabinetu dentysty, zobaczył Louisa siedzącego na jednym z plastikowych krzeseł. Mężczyzna podniósł się, kiedy go zobaczył.

– Już? – spytał.

Harry skinął głową.

– Ropny ząb. Kazałem mu wyrwać.

Louis wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie.

– W takim razie już możemy jechać, hm?

– Tak. Chodźmy.

W drodze powrotnej Harry usnął w samochodzie. Gdy Louis zajechał na podziemny parking, spojrzał na niego z lekką konsternacją. Ten chłopak był taki… inny. Louis nie wiedział jak to określić inaczej.

– Harry… Harry, wstawaj, jesteśmy na miejscu.

– Hm? – Chłopak otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie.

– Chodź, czas już iść spać.

– Okej…

Louis z lekkim rozbawieniem obserwował jak jechali windą do mieszkania, a potem jak Harry pospiesznie się rozebrał i zwyczajnie padł. Ten ząb musiał go naprawdę porządnie wymęczyć. Gdy Louis sam się rozebrał i położył już na łóżku, Harry odwrócił się do niego przodem, a potem nachylił nad nim i pocałował go lekko w policzek. Louis otworzył szeroko oczy.

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho Harry, wracając na swoje miejsce. Mężczyzna jeszcze chwilę patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, aż delikatny uśmiech sam wepchnął się na jego usta. Harry go pocałował. Po raz pierwszy właściwie tak z własnej inicjatywy. Do tej pory to on musiał wszystko zaczynać.

Wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał delikatnie jego ciemne loki, po czym ułożył się wygodnie i zamknął oczy, próbując zasnąć.

Harry obudził się późno, jeszcze później niż zwykle. Miał wrażenie, że cała ta wycieczka do dentysty była tylko snem, ale nie, wystarczyło przejechać językiem do zębach, żeby się przekonać, że jednego brakuje. No, jeśli tylko Louis nie wybił mu go podczas snu, to wszystko było jednak prawdą.

Alfa już na niego czekał, więc Harry ubrał się i zabrał szczeniaka na spacer. To i tak był cud, że Alfa nigdzie nie narobił. Może jeśli będzie się go wyprowadzać o regularnych godzinach, to nauczy się czekać i przestanie sikać gdzie popadnie? Harry naprawdę miał taką nadzieję.

Po spacerze dosypał psu chrupków i sam zabrał się za robienie śniadania. Akurat kończył, zdecydowany iść znowu spać, kiedy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi.

Dojście do nich trochę mu zajęło, bo penthouse Louisa był naprawdę ogromny. Gdy otworzył drzwi, w oczy rzucił mu się szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Zayna, trzymającego pod pachą spore pudło.

– Cześć, stary! – rzucił ciemnowłosy, wchodząc do mieszkania. – Tak myślałem, że pewnie cię zastanę. Zrobisz mi kawę?

Harry uniósł tylko brwi, po czym uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

– Zaraz będzie gotowa.

Zayn uśmiechnął się.

– Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć.

Po wczorajszym wygniecionym i zmarnowanym Zaynie nie było ani śladu. Tym razem jego przyjaciel był w pełni wypoczęty i aż tryskał energią. Gdy Harry wrócił z kuchni z kawą, Zayn akurat kończył wszystko podłączać i sprawdzał mikrofony.

– Chyba sobie żartujesz! – powiedział Harry, wywracając oczami. – Nie wierzę, że to tutaj przytargałeś. Skąd właściwie to masz? Minęły wieki, odkąd sprzedawali to w sklepach.

– No wiem. Krążyłem po necie, próbując wypatrzeć coś fajnego, co mógłbym sobie kupić i natknąłem się na stronę, gdzie to sprzedawali. Nie mogłem się oprzeć. – Zayn zaśmiał się. – Wziąłem ze sobą kilka rekwizytów, żeby było jak za starych dobrych czasów.

Zayn wyciągnął dwie pary ciemnych okularów i jeden z kapeluszy, który Harry kiedyś u niego zostawił. Zayn pewnie przewidział, że nie zdoła go nakłonić do przyniesienia jakiegoś z sypialni. Zbyt dobrze go znał.

Brunet wcisnął mu na głowę kapelusz, a potem założył okulary, nie zwracając uwagi na jego nadąsaną minę.

– Nie zrobię tego! – Upierał się Harry, patrząc jak Zayn sam zakłada okulary, a potem rozpina koszulę, ukazując swój ciemny, ładnie wyrzeźbiony tors. – Nie ma mowy!

 

– Jest tak jak mówiłeś, Styles jest przekonany, że nikt o niczym nie wie. Zaczął powoli wyprowadzać firmę z długów, do których doprowadzili opłaceni przez niego ludzie. Na razie wszystko idzie po twojej myśli, musimy tylko poczekać, aż zacznie pozbywać się akcji.

– To nie powinno długo zająć. W ciągu miesiąca firma powinna zacząć powoli odbijać się od dna. Co prawda kosztem niektórych pracowników, ale jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to wszyscy wrócą z powrotem. Dzięki za rozejrzenie się tak w ogóle.

Liam uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Co ty byś beze mnie zrobił, Lou.

Louis uśmiechnął się, wchodząc do windy i naciskając odpowiedni przycisk.

– Też się nad tym zastanawiam, Liam. Co prawda początkowo myślałam, że zrobienie z ciebie mojego księgowego to nie najlepszy pomysł, za bardzo lubisz robić ludzi w ciula i kazać im ganiać swoją kasę po całej sieci, no ale jednak się opłaciło.

– Oj, przestań. Gdyby twój ojciec po prostu mnie zatrudnił, nie robiłbym żadnych problemów. Od dziecka za mną nie przepadał. A poza tym… – Liam umilkł i zmarszczył brwi. – Któryś z twoich sąsiadów robi imprezę?

– Musiałby zaprosić całe miasto, biorąc pod uwagę stopień głośności.

Im wyżej jechali, tym głośniejsza była muzyka.

– Czy to nie dochodzi czasem z twojego mieszkania? – spytał Liam.

_Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like We can go out any day any night Baby I’ll take you there, take you there Baby I’ll take you there, yeah_

\- Na to wygląda.

_Oh tell me, tell me, tell me how to turn your love on You can get, get anything that you want Baby just shout it out, shout it out Baby just shout it out, yeah!_

Harry? Co, do cholery?, zastanawiał się Louis otwierając drzwi do swojego mieszkania. Obaj z Liamem weszli do środka i wyjrzeli za ścianę.

Louis patrzył ze zdumieniem na scenę rozgrywającą się przed jego oczami. Harry, z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi i wciśniętym na głowie kapeluszu oraz jakiś przystojny mulat wydzierali się w najlepsze do mikrofonów, obejmując się co chwilę albo wykonując dokładnie takie same ruchy, zupełnie jakby ćwiczyli je od dziecka.

Liam zrobił głupią minę i uśmiechnął się. Louis szturchnął go, patrząc na niego ostrzegawczo. Liam uwielbiał śpiewać i pewnie najchętniej dołączyłby do tej dwójki.

Louis patrzył jak Harry pozwala się obejmować temu chłopakowi i robił się coraz bardziej zły. Jego nawet zbytnio nie chciał dotykać, a z tym tutaj wręcz się obmacywał.

_If you don’t wanna take it slow And you just wanna take me home Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah_

\- _And let me kiss you!_ – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, obejmując dwoma rękami swój mikrofon i stojąc zdecydowanie za blisko swojego kompana jak na gust Louisa. Mulat zaśmiał się tylko, obejmując go za szyję i śpiewając dalej. Obaj śpiewali zaskakująco czysto i… ładnie. Po prostu ładnie.

Louis mimo to miał dość. Podszedł do kontaktu, tam gdzie był podłączony przedłużasz i wyciągnął wtyczkę. Muzyka gwałtownie ucichła.

Obaj chłopcy od razu się odwrócili i umilkli, patrząc na nich z konsternacją.

– Nieźle – rzucił Liam po chwili, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

– Czemu wyłączyłeś? – spytał mulat, widząc co Louis trzyma w ręce. Harry milczał. Tylko jego czerwone policzki zdradzały stopień jego zażenowania.

– Bo mam powyżej uszu tego huku – odparł Louis, siląc się na spokój. Miał ochoty wyrzucić stąd tego mulata. – Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?

– Jestem Zayn! – powiedział ciemnowłosy, odkładając mikrofon na stolik i zdejmując okulary. Sukinsyn był bez nich jeszcze przystojniejszy. – Przyjaciel Harry’ego. A ty to pewnie Louis?

Liam nie miał do tej pory okazji zobaczyć „męża” swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Gdy chłopak zdjął okulary, Liam stwierdził, że Louis mógł trafić gorzej. A właściwie, ciężko by było, żeby trafił lepiej. Dzieciak był uroczy z tymi swoimi kręconymi włosami i kocimi, zielonymi oczami. Liam sam chętnie by go wziął do swojego łóżka, chociaż… Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po obnażonej piersi mulata. Ten też był niezły. Nawet taki całkiem… Wow.

– Tak, Louis to ja. A to Liam, skoro już jesteśmy przy przedstawianiu się. Poznajcie się. – Louis wywrócił oczami i poszedł do kuchni, zostawiając tę trójkę. Musiał sobie zrobić mocną kawę, jeśli miał przeżyć ten dzień do końca.

W salonie znowu zapadła niezręczna cisza. Liam podrapał się po karku, nie mając pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć. Ugh, Louis to zawsze miał wyczucie czasu i wiedział, kiedy się ulotnić, to trzeba mu było przyznać.

Harry i Zayn spojrzeli tylko na siebie porozumiewawczo i zabrali się za chowanie urządzenia do kolorowego pudełka.

– Skąd w ogóle to macie? – spytał zaciekawiony. – Wieki nie widziałem tego w sklepach.

Zayn uśmiechnął się lekko.

– My też. Błądziłem po stronach bez celu i natknąłem się na jedną, gdzie tym handlowali, więc zamówiłem i przyszło dzisiaj rano. To była nasza ulubiona zabawka jak mieliśmy po jakieś siedem lat.

– Serio? To ciekawe, bo widzisz…

Louis chrząknął, nie pozwalając Liam’owi dokończyć. Chłopak wywrócił oczami. Jaasne, bo to taka wielka tajemnica, że oni też się tym bawili jak byli mali? Ugh, Louis ostatnio w ogóle nie wiedział, co to zabawa, a to zawsze on był największym żartownisiem w całej okolicy.

– Czy wy dwaj nie macie czegoś lepszego do roboty? – spytał Louis, patrząc na Zayna i Harry’ego.

– Ee… Na przykład co? – zapytał Harry niepewnie. Nie miał pojęcia, o co może chodzić Louis’owi.

– O ile mnie pamięć nie myli to jesteś studentem prawa. Nie wiem jak twój kolega Zach…

– Zayn – poprawił chłopak automatycznie, co Louis zignorował.

– … ale ty chyba masz od czasu do czasu jakieś zajęcia, hm?

Nie brzmiało to jak wyrzut, bardziej jak czysta ciekawość. Cóż, Louis miał rację, powinien chodzić na zajęcia, ale że prawo nigdy nie było kierunkiem, jaki chciał studiować, zwyczajnie olał te studia i postanowił zacząć inne w przyszłym roku.

– Nie chodzę na zajęcia.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo rzuciłem studia.

Louis uniósł brwi.

– Kiedy?

– Ze trzy dni temu? – Harry odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, unosząc brwi. – To i tak nie było to, co chciałem robić, więc szkoda marnować na to czas i energię.

– Uch, wyczuwam tutaj poważną konwersację – rzucił Liam, widząc zmarszczone brwi przyjaciela. – To może ja i kolega Zayn sobie pójdziemy, a wy sobie pogadacie i już.  
Nim Zayn zdążył zaprotestować, Liam już ciągnął go za rękę do wyjścia.

Mulat obejrzał się, rzucając Harry’emu przepraszające spojrzenie, po czym uśmiechnął się kpiąco do Louisa.  
– Do zobaczenia, Lewis.  
Louis o mało się nie zagotował, kiedy to usłyszał, nie miał jednak czasu zareagować, bo trzasnęły drzwi i Liama i Zayna już nie było na horyzoncie.

Westchnął i spojrzał ponownie na Harry’ego.

– Więc jeszcze raz, co z tymi studiami?

– Chcę iść na coś innego, więc te rzucam. Nie martw się, chcę iść gdzieś do pracy, więc nie będę długo pasożytem.

– Nie o to chodzi. Nie szkoda ci tych kilku semestrów, które już zaliczyłeś? Co, jeśli się nie dostaniesz na te, które chcesz albo odpadniesz na pierwszym roku? Nie lepiej dokończyć rok i wziąć dziekankę, w razie gdyby coś nie wypaliło?

– Niby lepiej, ale… – Harry urwał, zagryzając dolną wargę. – Ja tak czy siak nigdy nie chciałem iść w kierunku prawa. Nigdy. Po co mi te kilka semestrów, skoro tylko się tam męczyłem?

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

– Jak chcesz, to tylko sugestia. Gdzie twój pies?

– Ee… pewnie się schował znowu w łazience, zdaje się, że nie lubi hałasu.

– Lepiej, żebym nie znalazł tam niespodzianki.

Harry zrobił minę niewiniątka.

Zayn i Liam szli przed siebie bez żadnego konkretnego celu. Zayn czuł na sobie wzrok starszego chłopaka, co trochę go drażniło, ale też podobało mu się to. Nie trudno było zobaczyć, że Liam patrzy na niego z aprobatą.

– Podobam ci się? – spytał Zayn, nie zamierzając owijać w bawełnę.

Gdy ich wzrok się na chwilę spotkał, Liam uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

– Jesteś całkiem całkiem – powiedział.

– Gdybym był tylko całkiem całkiem, nie gapiłbyś się tak – odpowiedział ciemnowłosy.

Liam zagryzł dolną wargę. W sumie to nie miał nic do stracenia, prawda?

Już chciał zaryzykować i wepchnąć Zayna w jedną z bocznych uliczek i go pocałować, kiedy chłopak powiedział.

– Skoro wyraźnie nie możesz znaleźć żadnego tematu rozmowy, mam do ciebie kilka pytań. O co, kurwa, chodzi z tym całym ślubem Harry’ego i Louisa?

Liam podrapał się po karku.

– A o co ma chodzić? Twój kolega chciał usidlić Louisa, więc jego tatuś dał mu go na tacy w prezencie.

Zayn westchnął.

– A więc jednak… – mruknął.

– Co jednak?

– Słuchaj, Harry nie chciał brać żadnego ślubu.

– Jasne! – rzucił Liam z sarkazmem.

– To prawda – powiedział spokojnie Zayn, zatrzymując się. – Ojciec zaczął mu grozić, więc Harry w końcu się zgodził.

– Niby czym grozić?

Zayn pokręcił głową.

– Harry nie chciał powiedzieć, ale domyślam się, co to mogło być. W każdym razie, Harry się zgodził. Miałem nadzieję, że twój przyjaciel chociaż pozwoli mu się wytłumaczyć z tego wszystkiego, ale się pomyliłem.

– Czekaj, ty tak serio? – spytał Liam. – Harry naprawdę nie chciał tego ślubu, a jego ojciec mu czymś zagroził?

Zayn skinął głową.

– Jasne, nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że dwudziestolatek chce wyjść za mąż za zupełnie obcego faceta, który, nie ukrywajmy, ma dość chujową opinię w świecie?

– Eee, być może, ale… Cóż, Louis nie da sobie nic przetłumaczyć. Sam musi do tego dojść.

– I do tej pory bzykać Harry’ego wbrew jego woli?

– Harry musi sam nauczyć się z nim radzić. A poza tym, nie sądzę, żeby Louis go zmuszał, jeśli wyczuje, że Harry naprawdę tego nie chce.

Zayn wywrócił tylko oczami.

– Twój przyjaciel jest tępy, nie zdziwię się, jeśli nie zatrybi przez następny rok. Chcę pomóc Harry’emu. Ty jesteś przyjacielem Louisa, więc powinieneś chcieć pomóc jemu. Jeśli nie chcesz pomóc, trudno, sam się tym zajmę.

Lima zamrugał. Co Zayn niby zamierzał zrobić? I dlaczego tak bardzo mu zależało, żeby uwolnić Harry’ego od Louisa? Czyżby Harry mu się podobał?

– Co niby zamierzasz zrobić?

– Skąd mam to teraz, kurwa, wiedzieć? Coś wymyślę. Albo pomagasz, albo spadaj.

Liam pokręcił tylko głową. Wiedział, że to się nie skończy dobrze, ale cóż… Tak naprawdę sytuacja Louisa go jedynie bawiła. Harrym tym bardziej nie zamierzał się przejmować, ten chłopak był dla niego zupełnie obcy i nawet nie miał zbytniej ochoty go poznawać. Ale Zayn… Zayn był bombowy. I jego chciał poznać o wiele… dogłębniej.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko do zadowolonej klientki, machając jej jeszcze na pożegnanie.

Podskoczył nagle, kiedy poczuł uszczypnięcie w pośladek. Odwrócił się gwałtownie cały czerwony.

– Barbara! – krzyknął, czując jak jego policzki pąsowieją gwałtownie.

Starsza pani uśmiechnęła się do niego, obejmując go mocno.

– Cześć, Harry.

Harry westchnął, odwzajemniając uścisk.

Od całego tygodnia pracował już na pół etatu w pobliskiej piekarni razem z grupą starszych pań. Na początku nie był pewny, czy to dobry pomysł, ale okazało się, że trafił wręcz idealnie i pracowało mu się wspaniale. Wszystkie traktowały go jak swojego wnuka i bez oporów plotkowały z nim o klientach oraz swoich rodzinach. Harry czuł się tam świetnie i nawet jeśli nie zarabiał dużo, to przynajmniej miał na podstawowe wydatki.

Z Louisem praktycznie rzecz biorąc się mijał. Ku wielkiej uldze Harry’ego, mężczyzna ani razu nie próbował wymusić na nim stosunku, co pozwoliło Harry’emu poczuć się w domu bezpieczniej. Kilka razy się zdarzyło, że Louis przytulał go przez sen, ale na szczęście był to jedyny kontakt cielesny jaki ze sobą mieli. Kilka razy też zdarzyło się, że Louis wrócił do domu dopiero późno w nocy i zalatywało od niego drogim alkoholem, a dzień później jego zdjęcie z klubu pojawiało się w plotkarskich gazetach. Harry jakoś zbytnio nie przejmował się rozwiązłością swojego małżonka. Właściwie to nawet czuł ulgę, że Louis chodził zaspokajać swoje potrzeby gdzieś indziej. Nie miał nic przeciwko seksowi z Louisem, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy on sam też tego chce. Z dnia na dzień stawali się bardziej współlokatorami niż czymkolwiek więcej, przez co Harry czuł się coraz bardziej komfortowo i powoli dochodził do wniosku, że może uwolnienie się od ojca w taki sposób nie było najgorszym rozwiązaniem.

Alfie wciąż zdarzało się sikać w domu, ale regularne spacery powoli zaczynały przynosić rezultaty i szczeniak powoli łapał, że to na dworze powinien załatwiać swoje potrzeby.  
Gdy tego dnia Harry wrócił z piekarni, był bardzo głodny. Ciekła mu ślinka na samą myśl o jeszcze pachnących piecem bułkach, które Barbara dała mu przed wyjściem. Przywitał się z Alfą, który skakał na niego z radości przez dobre pięć minut, potem szybko zjadł i wziął się za mycie naczyń. Louis był strasznym bałaganiarzem. Przekonanie się o tym nie zajęło Harry’emu zbyt wiele czasu. Wciąż chodził po mieszkaniu i sprzątał po nim jego rzeczy. Teraz widocznie przyszła kolej na mycie naczyń.  
Był już przy końcu, kiedy ni z tego ni z owego w kuchni pojawił się Louis. 

– Czeeeść – mruknął mężczyzna, trąc oczy.

Harry uświadomił sobie, że Louis musiał przez cały czas być w domu, prawdopodobnie spać, bo włosy sterczały mu we wszystkie strony świata, co wydawało się Harry’emu niezwykle urocze. No i miał na sobie luźny podkoszulek oraz dresowe spodnie.

– Cześć – odparł Harry, marszcząc brwi, kiedy zobaczył przekrwione oczy Louisa i jego bladą twarz. – Dobrze się czujesz? Jesteś blady.

– Tak, tak… Jestem po prostu zmęczony.

Harry nie skomentował, kończąc myć naczynia. Wytarł ręce w ścierkę i poprawił opaskę na włosach, bo zsunęła mu się za bardzo do tyłu. 

Alfa zaskomlał. Gdy obaj zwrócili na niego uwagę, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Alfa przyniósł mu do kuchni smycz, najwyraźniej nie mogąc się doczekać, kiedy weźmie go na spacer.

– Wow – powiedział Louis zdumiony. – Mówiłeś, że go wyszkolisz, ale żeby tak… – urwał na chwilę. – Wow – powtórzył z jeszcze większym zdumieniem.

– Nie szkoliłem go – odparł Harry, kucając i głaskając psa. – Sam się nauczył. Prawda, Alfa?

Pies trącił go łapą.

– Dobra, dobra, już idziemy, marudo – skomentował Harry, podnosząc z podłogi smycz. – Kupić ci jakieś leki? Serio nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

– Mam w domu lekarstwa.

Akurat. Harry i tak podczas spaceru wstąpił do apteki i kupił kilka rzeczy, bo nie wierzył Louisowi za grosz. Nie widział nigdzie żadnych leków, więc dobrze było się zabezpieczyć.  
I dobrze zrobił, po pod wieczór Louis grzał jak piec i miał ponad 38 stopni gorączki. Harry wmusił w niego tabletkę na zbicie gorączki, syrop na gardło i kazał mu posmarować tors specjalną maścią, żeby dobrze mu się oddychało w nocy. Mimo tych zabiegów Louis i tak się kręcił w nocy i wyraźnie miał problemy ze snem. Zaczął okropnie kasłać i pociągać nosem. Starał się być cicho, żeby nie obudzić śpiącego obok Harry’ego, ale Harry miał zbyt lekki sen. Mniej więcej o trzeciej podniósł się z łóżka i jeszcze raz posmarował Louisowi klatkę piersiową, tym razem używając więcej żelu. O dziwo zdawało się działać, bo po tym zabiegu Louis zaczął jakoś swobodniej oddychać i przespał kolejne kilka godzin bez większych ekscesów.

A rano nie pozwolił mu iść do pracy i wykopał go do lekarza.

– Jesteś gorszy niż moja matka – marudził Louis, ale w końcu zdecydował się wybrać do lekarza.

Harry musiał wyjść w międzyczasie do pracy. Kiedy wrócił, Louis spał w łóżku, obejmując rękami drzemiącego szczeniaka. Alfa otworzył oczy i zamerdał ogonem na widok Harry’ego, ale ani myślał ruszyć się z objęć drugiego mężczyzny.

– Zdrajca – skomentował Harry, w duchu jednak cieszył się, że Louis polubił szczeniaka i że naprawdę nie będzie musiał go oddawać.

Dotknął ręką czoła Louisa. Wciąż było za ciepłe, ale już nie tak bardzo, jak dzień wcześniej. Na stoliku obok łóżka leżała mała reklamówka ze sporą ilością leków w środku, które lekarz musiał przepisać Louisowi. Harry pokręcił głową. Czyli jednak nie miał w domu tego, czego potrzebował.

Był zmęczony, ale w sumie nie zamierzał kłaść się spać w środku dnia. Zamiast tego postanowił odprężyć się w jaccuzi. Puścił sobie z telefonu swoją ulubioną listę odtwarzania i starał się zrelaksować.

Jego życie wywróciło się ostatnio do góry nogami. Louis na szczęście się odczepił, ale Harry mimo wszystko czuł jakąś wewnętrzną… pustkę. Odkąd zrezygnował ze studiów, praktycznie z nikim się nie widywał. Gdyby nie praca, pewnie dostałby na łeb, siedząc w domu i gadając do Alfy, bo nie było nikogo innego, do kogo mógłby się odezwać. Tak naprawdę prócz Zayna nie miał nikogo.

Jasne było, że nie może zostać z Louisem. Nic ich tak właściwie nie łączyło. Dla Louisa pewnie był jedynie intruzem, więc gdy tylko uda mu się znaleźć jakąś porządną pracę na cały etat, zacznie zbierać pieniądze na własne mieszkanie, a gdy już je nazbiera, po prostu się wyprowadzi. Weźmie Alfę i zacznie życie na własny rachunek, z dala od wszystkich bogatych snobów, którzy chcieli go tylko przestawiać jak pionka na szachownicy.

Gdy już znudziło mu się siedzenie w jaccuzi, postanowił zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia. W kuchni natknął się na Louisa, kucającego przy psiej misce i gadającego do szczeniaka.

– No, jedz. – Louis przysunął psa do miski, ale ten i tak się cofnął. – Nie udawaj, że ci nie smakuje, to przecież twoje chrupki. Bądź dobrym Alfą i to zjedz. Musisz mieć siłę, żeby rosnąć.

Harry uśmiechnął się, słysząc to. Louis miał dość specyficzny głos, z jednej strony strasznie… gejowski, ale przy tym bardzo przyjemny i łagodny. No, przynajmniej w momencie, kiedy odnosił się do psa. Do Harry’ego nigdy jeszcze nie odezwał się takim tonem. Wyglądało na to, że Alfa miał w tym domu większe przywileje niż on.

Alfa szczeknął i zamerdał ogonem, ale ani myślał zacząć jeść.

– Chyba chce się bawić – rzucił Harry.

Louis podskoczył i obejrzał się przez ramię. Zarumienił się lekko, chyba zażenowany, że Harry przyłapał go na mówieniu do psa. Podniósł się i otrzepał kolana.

– Możliwe – mruknął.

Harry otworzył lodówkę i zaczął w niej szperać za czymś do jedzenia.

– Czujesz się już lepiej? – zapytał.

Starszy mężczyzna chrząknął.

– Mhm, jasne. Wziąłem leki, wyspałem się i jest okej.

– To super – odparł Harry, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co innego mógłby odpowiedzieć. W sumie chciał jakoś nawiązać kontakt z Louisem. Chciał mieć kogoś, z kim może normalnie porozmawiać, kogoś, komu może się zwierzyć. Kogoś innego niż Zayn. Zayn był jego przyjacielem odkąd tylko pamiętał. Od czasów Zayna nie znalazł ani jednego kolejnego przyjaciela. Ba! Z nikim tak naprawdę się blisko nie trzymał. Miał paczkę znajomych, ale to nie było nic wielkiego. Chciał mieć jeszcze kogoś, z kim mógłby pogadać. Przytulić. Pocałować. Komu miał się pożalić, kiedy Zayn działał mu na nerwy? Nie miał nikogo, żeby mu o tym powiedzieć i nie było to zbyt przyjemne.

Chyba musiał się po prostu pogodzić z tym, że jest frajerem najgorszego kalibru i inni mogą go lubić, ale nigdy nie będą chcieli się z nim przyjaźnić.

– Harry? Hej, dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Louis, patrząc na niego jak na kosmitę.

Harry ocknął się i spojrzał na niego.

– Słucham? Co mówiłeś?

Louis uniósł brwi.

– Mówiłem, że jutro przyjdzie Liam i zostanie na noc. Jeśli, oczywiście, nie masz nic przeciwko?

– Eee, nie, jasne, że może przyjść – powiedział od razu Harry. To był, jakby nie patrzeć, dom Louisa. Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego „mąż” w ogóle go spytał o zdanie. Wcale nie musiał. Coś się zmieniło między nimi i Harry nie wiedział, co. Czyżby Louis zaczął wątpić w te wszystkie bzdury, które o nim usłyszał? Czy może jednak coś innego?

Louis chrząknął i dodał.

– Możesz zaprosić Zayna jeśli chcesz. Moglibyśmy razem pooglądać filmy czy coś…

Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

– Myślałem, że nie przepadasz za Zaynen.

Louis zacisnął zęby.

– No to będę miał okazję, żeby zmienić zdanie – wycedził, po czym zwyczajnie ewakuował się z kuchni, jakby bał się, że Harry pociągnie dalej temat. Alfa pobiegł za nim, nawet nie oglądając się na Harry’ego.

– Zdrajca – skomentował chłopak, wracając do przygotowywania sobie jedzenia.

 

Zayn ziewnął, siorbiąc już drugą kawę tego dnia. Nudziło mu się niemiłosiernie. Kierownik, który mu wszystko pokazywał i pomógł mu się wdrożyć w robotę, zniknął gdzieś, twierdząc, że ma spotkanie biznesowe. Zostawił Zayna samego z programem, w którym miał podane, ile na ten dzień zamówiono żelek i gdzie mają je dostarczyć. Zayn mało z tego rozumiał, zwłaszcza o tej nieludzkiej porze. Była dopiero 7, na Boga! Co za ludzie zamawiają żelki przed 7 rano?

Nudził się okropnie. Na tych cholernych komputerach firmowych nie mieli nawet żadnych gier prócz standardowego pasjansa i sapera. Nie miał sił ani ochoty na żadne z nich. Egh! Nawet do Harry’ego nie mógł zadzwonić, bo ten akurat miał wyjątkowo na popołudnie i pewnie chciał się wyspać.

Tak szczerze powiedziawszy to chętnie zamieniłby się z Harrym – dałby się pieprzyć kilka razy i leniuchowałby na całego przez 23 pozostałe godziny, nie musząc się niczym martwić, a już zwłaszcza zrzędzącym nad uchem ojcem.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Zayn podskoczył, a kawa, którą postawił sobie na kolanie, wylała się na jego spodnie i białą koszulkę.

– Fuck!

Zerwał się na równe nogi i rozejrzał się za jakąś szmatką. Był wściekły, że jak jakaś ciota jeszcze oblał się kawą. A po następną musiał iść aż na drugi koniec tego cholernego magazynu. Grrr!

Spojrzał w stronę drzwi, żeby zobaczyć, kogo niesie pół godziny po rozpoczęciu pracy. Już miał zamiar rzucić jakimś ostrym komentarzem, kiedy zobaczył, że to znowu ten sam spóźnialski, którego zauważył przy pierwszej wizycie. Przystojniak patrzył teraz na niego z miną zbitego psa i wyraźnie czekał na ostrą reprymendę.

Zayn go zignorował i zlokalizował wreszcie szmatkę na jednej z półek, więc wziął ją i zaczął ścierać kawę ze spodni i koszulki. Na szczęście miał na sobie jeszcze skórzaną kurtkę, więc wystarczyło ją zapiać i nie było widać poplamionej koszulki. Spodnie też były czarne, więc tam plamy też nie powinny rzucać się w oczy.

Ale i tak był zły.

– O co chodzi? – spytał z lekką irytacją w głosie.

– Um, przyniosłem dowód – odparł pracownik.

Zayn przypomniał sobie, że kierownik coś wspominał, że każdy pracownik w chwili rozpoczęcia pracy zostawia dowód, oni robią listę pracowników, którzy w danym dniu pojawili się w pracy, po czym tę listę drukują, wpisują liczbę godzin przepracowanych przez każdego pracownika i oddają to do księgowości – czy gdzieś tam – gdzie siedzą osoby wypłacające ludziom pieniądze.

– Jak się nazywasz? – spytał Zayn.

– Niall. Niall Horan.

– Idź i kup mi kawę. Niall. Czarną z cukrem na maksa – powiedział do niego, podając mu drobne.

Niall nie skomentował, po prostu wyszedł. Po chwili wrócił z kubkiem parującej kawy. Zayn w tym czasie doprowadził się do porządku i wcisnął dowód Nialla do pudełeczka z dowodami innych pracowników.

– Dzięki – skomentował Zayn. Przyglądał się chwilę chłopakowi uważnie. Musiał być mniej więcej w tym samym wieku co on, bo wyglądał bardzo młodo.

– Mogę już iść? – spytał Niall.

– Nie – odparł Zayn.

Niall przełknął ciężko ślinę, nie mając zapewne pojęcia, czego może po Zaynie oczekiwać.

– Usiądź i zrób coś, żebym tu nie zasnął – mruknął Zayn, wskazując mu krzesło kierownika. – Możemy grać nawet w statki, whatever.

Niall zamrugał zaskoczony, ale wzruszył ramionami i usiadł.

– Jesteś Zayn, prawda? Zayn Malik? Syn szefa?

– Taa…

– Przejąłeś chwilowo obowiązki kierownika?

– Nie, stary kazał mi tutaj siedzieć. Miałem się czegoś nauczyć, ale ten cały kierownik się zmył zanim zdążyłem wypić pierwszą kawę i w miarę ogarnąć, co się dzieje.

Niall pokręcił głową.

– Nigdy się jeszcze nie zdarzyło, żeby obaj się zwinęli.

– Obaj?

– Mhm, jest ich dwóch. Nadzorują i generalnie pilnują, żeby ze wszystkim wyrobić się na czas. Jeden jest na urlopie, ale ten drugi powinien tu być. Jesteś pewny, że nie kazali ci tutaj nic zrobić?

Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Co niby miałbym tutaj zrobić?

– Eee, pewnie listę pracowników. No i chyba powinieneś sprawdzić ilość zamówień na dzisiaj. Od tego zależy, ile ludzi jaką pracę powinno wykonywać. Tak myślę.

– Znasz się na tym?

Niall pokręcił głową.

– Niezbyt, ale trochę już tutaj pracuję i wiem mniej więcej jak to wygląda.

– Okeej… to w sumie możesz mi pomóc z tym wszystkim.

– Mogę spróbować.

Dzięki Niallowi Zayn jakoś zaczął funkcjonować. Kosztowało go to jeszcze sporo kawy, ale w końcu się rozbudził. Niall był zabawny i jak już wyluzował w jego towarzystwie, świetnie im się rozmawiało. Żartowali jak starzy znajomi. Z pomocą Nialla Zayn poradził sobie jakoś ze zrobieniem listy, przejrzał też zamówienia i skoordynował pracę w inny sposób, co okazało się dobrym pomysłem. Gdy kierownik wrócił około 15, wszystko było już prawie zrobione. Kiedy na horyzoncie zobaczyli kierownika, akurat zadzwonił do niego Harry.

– Sorry – rzucił do Nialla. – Halo?

– Hej, Zaynie. Miałbyś ochotę wpaść dzisiaj do mnie wieczorem? Louis zaprasza Liama i przydałoby mi się jakieś moralne wsparcie.

– Dzisiaj wieczorem? Jasne, Haz. Wszystko, żeby utrzeć nos Lewisowi.

– Eh, przestań. To on sam zaproponował, żebym cię zaprosił.

– Brzmi podejrzanie – stwierdził Zayn. – Nie lubi mnie. 

– Wiem, dlatego się zdziwiłem, no ale sam zaproponował.

– To może być ciekawe. – Zayn spojrzał na Nialla i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Dobra, muszę kończyć – rzucił Zayn, kiedy kierownik wszedł do środka. – Wpadnę około dwudziestej, pa.  
– Pa.

Zayn rozłączył się i schował telefon do kieszeni.

– Coś długo zajęło ci to spotkanie – burknął Zayn.

– Tak, klient niestety się trochę spóźnił. Horan, co ty tutaj jeszcze robisz? Wracaj do pracy.

– On pracuje – wtrącił Zayn, zanim Niall miał okazję choćby drgnąć. Zayn i kierownik mierzyli się wzrokiem przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym kierownik spasował i odpuścił. – Wszystko już zrobiłem, więc pozwolisz, że już sobie pójdę. Porywam Horana na spotkanie z innym klientem, nie odejmuj mu tego od czasu pracy, jasne?

Kierownik tylko skinął, najwyraźniej nie bardzo wiedząc, na co może sobie przy Zaynie pozwolić.

– Super – skomentował chłopak, ciągnąc Nialla za sobą do wyjścia. Gdy już kierownik nie mógł ich usłyszeć, Zayn zwrócił się do swojego nowego kolegi. – Masz ochotę na jakiegoś fast fooda? Ja stawiam.

– Jasne, chętnie. Jedzeniem nigdy nie pogardzam.

– Ekstra.

 

Harry nie miał pojęcia, czego ma się po tym spotkaniu spodziewać. Louis poszedł do sklepu po zakupy, zostawiając go w domu na etacie sprzątaczki. Znowu! Najdziwniejsze było to, że Louis nie wyglądał na zachwyconego tym całym spotkaniem. Harry tego nie rozumiał, bo przecież Louis sam je zaproponował. No ale cóż, w sumie mało go to obchodziło.  
Miał nadzieję, że jakoś w miarę się dogadają i będzie spokój.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, Harry spodziewał się tam zobaczyć Zayna, ale był to Liam.

– Hej – rzucił chłopak z uśmiechem. Trzymał dwie siatki z zakupami. – Jest już Zayn?

– Zayn? – zdziwił się Harry, wpuszczając go do środka. Czemu Liam pytał o Zayna?

– No tak. Też miał przecież przyjść.

Miał? Harry zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

– Pewnie przyjdzie za jakiś czas. Miał wstąpić do sklepu po kilka rzeczy. Chcesz się czegoś napić? Herbaty? Kawy? Soku?

– Poproszę sok.

Harry zabrał się za nalewanie Liamowi soku do szklanki, podczas gdy Liam wypakowywał zakupy. Widząc pytające spojrzenie Harry’ego, uśmiechnął się i wyjaśnił.

– Louis nie umie gotować, więc zamierzam przygotować kilka rzeczy, żebyśmy nie byli głodni.

– Okej. Pomóc ci w czymś?

– Nie, nie trzeba. W miarę dobrze się tu orientuję, często wpadam do Louisa po pracy. Jest tu sporo relaksujących rzeczy. Wiesz, pochodzę z biednej rodziny. Nie ma u mnie w domu takich luksusów.

– Naprawdę? Byłem przekonany, ze ktoś taki jak Louis nie będzie chciał się przyjaźnić z biednym dzieciakiem. Bez urazy.

Liam spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

– Co masz na myśli mówiąc „ktoś taki jak Louis”? O ile się nie mylę, jesteś takim samym bogatym gnojkiem jak on.

Harry westchnął.

– W sumie racja, ale ja zawsze jakoś chodziłem do publicznych szkół i nikt zbytnio nie wiedział, czym zajmuje się mój ojciec. Tak samo było z Zaynem. A Louis kojarzy mi się bardzo z moim starym. On nigdy by sobie nie pozwolił na zadawanie się z biedotą.

– Powiedz mi… – zaczął Liam, wyciągając deskę i krojąc mięso na plasterki. – O co chodzi z tym całym ślubem? Zayn twierdzi, że to był wymysł twojego ojca.

Harry westchnął.

– Bo był. Próbowałem o tym porozmawiać z Louisem, ale on jest przekonany, że kłamię.

– Dlaczego się zgodziłeś?

– Miałem swoje powody – powiedział Harry, nie zamierzając w żaden sposób się Liamowi zwierzać. Wiedział, że może robi źle, bo przecież Liam trzymał się blisko z Louisem. 

Może gdyby jemu to wszystko wyjaśnił, Louis by mu uwierzył? Może Liam wstawiłby się za nim u Louisa?

Z jakiegoś jednak powodu nie chciał tego rozwiązywać w taki sposób. Chciał, żeby Louis uwierzył jemu i tylko jemu, a nie dlatego, że uwierzył mu Liam.

– Nie chcesz powiedzieć? – Liam uniósł brew. – Czy może nie wiesz, co powiedzieć?

– Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć, to nie twoja sprawa – powiedział Harry. – Osoby trzecie nie powinny się w to mieszać.

– Już wmieszałeś w to Zayna.

– Zayn to mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

– A Louis mój.

– Więc to Louis powinien z tobą o tym porozmawiać, jeśli ma takie życzenie, nie ja.

Liam patrzył na niego chwilę, po czym wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do krojenia.

– Jak tam sobie chcesz – rzucił.

Po chwili w mieszkaniu pojawił się Louis, a zaraz za nim Zayn.

– Hej wszystkim – rzucił ciemnowłosy, podchodząc do Harry’ego i całując go na przywitanie w policzek. – Hej, Haz. Przyniosłem ci żelki, na szczęście Niall nie zjadł wszystkiego.  
Harry uniósł brwi.

– Nie wiem o czymś? – spytał.

– Spadaj! – Zayn pacnął go w ramię paczką żelek. – To mój tajemniczy spóźnialski. Oblałem się przez niego kawą, ale jest zajebisty, więc mu to wybaczyłem. Zeżarł z połowę McDonalda, nie wiem, gdzie on to wszystko pomieścił, krasnal jeden.

Harry zauważył, że i Louis i Liam patrzą na nich lekko niezadowoleni. Co ciekawe, niechęć Louisa była kierowana w stronę Zayna, a Liama w jego, co Harry nie do końca rozumiał, bo przecież hej, nic mu nie zrobił.

Całe to spotkanie było jakieś dziwne, a jeszcze się nawet nie zaczęło.

– Jest i drugi najważniejszy facet w moim życiu! – rzucił Zayn, nachylając się do Alfy i biorąc go na ręce. – Cześć, mały. Harry mi mówił, że jesteś grzeczny i nie sikasz mu już na podłogę… – głos Zayna milknął z każdą chwilą, bo postanowił przenieść się z psem do salonu. Harry popatrzył niepewnie po Louisie i Liamie, nie chciał, żeby jakoś głupio komentowali zachowanie Zayna. Louis miał zaciśnięte usta i wyglądał na niezadowolonego z całej tej sytuacji, a z twarzy Liama nie dało się nic wyczytać.

Harry zagryzł dolną wargę. Liam skończył przygotowywać to, co zaczął i po chwili cała trójka dołączyła do Zayna w salonie.

– Nie ucz go wchodzić na meble – mruknął Louis, kiedy zobaczył, że Zayn położył szczeniaka obok siebie na kanapie. Ciemnowłosy zgarnął psa i po prostu położył go sobie na kolanach.

– Tak lepiej? – spytał kpiąco.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. Wyraźnie nie podobał mu się ten ton. Harry szturchnął swojego przyjaciela, niemal błagając go wzrokiem, żeby odpuścił. Zayn wzruszył tylko ramionami i rozparł się wygodnie na kanapie.

Ten wieczór był najdziwniejszym wieczorem w życiu Harry’ego. Mniej więcej godzinę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że to Liam był pomysłodawcą tego spotkania i zaproponował je tylko po to, żeby móc spędzić trochę więcej czasu z Zaynem. Louis siedział na drugim końcu kanapy kompletnie niezadowolony i pokrzywiał się, kiedy Zayn coś komentował. Z kolei parę razy udało mu się zauważyć, że Liam mu się krzywo przygląda. Tego nadal w żaden sposób nie rozgryzł. Nie był aż taki okropny, żeby patrzeć na niego w ten sposób, prawda?

Mniej więcej o czwartej nad ranem Louis pokazał mu na migi, że pora już sobie iść na górę. Zayn i tak ledwo już kontaktował, ululany po wypiciu pięciu piw. Liam prawie w ogóle nie pił, zapewne mając już wszystko zaplanowane wcześniej. A przynajmniej tak wydawało się Harry’emu. Nic innego mu do głowy nie przychodziło.

Pożegnali się obaj z Liamem i Zaynem i poszli na górę do swojego łóżka. Harry nie zamierzał tego komentować, na pewno nie od razu, kiedy był zmęczony i chciał po prostu iść spać. Spać i zapomnieć o tym bezsensownym spotkaniu, które w większości przemilczał, tak samo jak Louis, który wchodził w interakcję jedynie z Liamem. Chłopak położył się na swojej części łóżka wyciągając rękę i głaszcząc Alfę po grzbiecie. Louis bez słowa rozebrał się do bokserek i również wszedł pod kołdrę.

– Dobranoc – mruknął.

Harry westchnął cichutko.

– Dobranoc.


	5. Chapter 5

Ta noc nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Już od dawna Harry’emu nie dokuczał ból pleców i akurat tej nocy wrócił, przekreślając jego szanse na wyspanie się.  
Ku jego zdumieniu, Louis nie zniknął rano jak to miał w zwyczaju. Gdy Harry się obudził, jego „mąż” wciąż jeszcze spał. Harry do tej pory nie dał rady rozgryźć jakim cudem Louis wstaje do pracy i Harry nigdy go nie słyszy. Miał lekki sen, powinien słyszeć jak Louis wstaje, jak dzwoni jego budzik albo cokolwiek. Każdy przecież ma lepsze i gorsze dni i zdarza się taki, gdzie po prostu zahacza się o wszystko i hałasuje się, bo nagle wszystkie martwe przedmioty zdają się wchodzić nam w drogę. Albo Louis nie miał takich dni, albo dosypywał mu coś systematycznie do jedzenia na mocny sen.

Harry stęknął cicho, czując tępy ból promieniujący z okolic krzyża na resztę ciała. Wiedział, że już nie zaśnie, więc cały obolały zsunął się ostrożnie z łóżka i ubrał spodnie, po czym zszedł powoli na dół. Żadne maści zazwyczaj nie pomagały, ale masaż tak. Zayn przeważnie był tym, który pomagał mu w takich chwilach, jeśli akurat był w pobliżu.  
Tym razem Zayn był blisko, ale leżał na łóżku kompletnie nieprzytomny. Nie był rannym ptaszkiem, dla niego dziesiąta rano była środkiem nocy. Liam leżał obok niego, łyżeczkując go od tyłu. Nawet przez sen się uśmiechał.

Harry po cichu przeszedł do kuchni i nalał sobie do szklanki mleka. Po chwili usłyszał szuranie pazurami po panelach i w kuchni pojawił się Alfa. Harry zdziwił się, bo wcześniej Alfa nie próbował schodzić po schodach, a teraz to zrobił, jakby nie było to dla niego żadnym problemem. Nachylenie się do szczeniaka jednak nie wchodziło w grę.

Krążył trochę po kuchni, próbując rozchodzić ból. Usłyszał kroki w salonie i zamykane drzwi łazienki. Zajrzał tam i po chwili zobaczył zaspanego Zayna, trącego posklejane powieki.

– Nie śpisz? – spytał Zayn niemrawo. – Jest wcześnie.

– Bolą mnie plecy – odparł Harry z cicha nadzieją, że Zayn zrobi mu masaż.

– Znowu? Powinieneś z tym iść do lekarza.

– Wiesz, że byłem.

Zayn ziewnął szeroko i jęknął cicho.

– Doobra, skombinuj jakiś olejek, wymasuję ci je.

Harry podszedł do Zayna i pocałował go w policzek.

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho.

Zayn uśmiechnął się tylko lekko w odpowiedzi. Harry wziął z łazienki olejek, który znalazł w szafce i zaniósł go Zaynowi. Zaścielił kanapę ręcznikiem i ułożył się na niej, opierając głowę na ramionach. Zayn wdrapał mu się na tyłek, siadając na nim okrakiem i otwierając buteleczkę z olejkiem.

Harry jęknął cicho, kiedy Zayn wylał mu chłodny olejek na dół pleców. Już po chwili Zayn zaczął delikatnie ugniatać jego plecy, dokładnie wiedząc co zrobić, żeby rozluźnić mięśnie i im ulżyć. Kiedy w liceum Harry dość nieszczęśliwie przewrócił się na motorze i zaczęły się te bóle, Zayn zrobił specjalny kurs na masażystę, żeby mógł mu pomóc. Nie był, oczywiście, wykwalifikowanym specjalistą, ale wiedział wystarczająco, żeby swoim masażem nie pogorszyć stanu pleców Harry’ego.

 

Louis ziewnął szeroko, budząc się powoli. Czuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w bieliźnie.

Westchnął cicho, otwierając oczy. Harry’ego nie było obok, a szkoda… nie pogardziłby porannym małym co nieco. Ostatnio dał dzieciakowi zupełnie spokój. Jego zachowanie było dziwne i Louis nie czuł się za dobrze po ich zbliżeniach. Harry był oziębły. Louis nie potrafił tak po prostu ignorować faktu, że Harry rzeczywiście nie chciał się z nim bzykać. No, albo naprawdę był świrem kochającym BDSM i w ten sposób chciał go skłonić do ostrzejszych zabaw, ale Louisa nigdy nie podniecały tego typu rzeczy, więc wolał obyć się bez seksu.

Poleżał chwilę, ignorując wzwód i po chwili mu przeszło. Ziewnął szeroko i zwlekł się z łóżka. Być może reszta już wstała. Założył spodnie i czystą bokserkę i zszedł powoli na dół.  
Aż w nim zawrzało, kiedy zobaczył Zayna siedzącego okrakiem na Harrym. Prawie nagim Harrym. Teoretycznie to nie była to jego sprawa, w końcu to małżeństwo było jakimś cholernym żartem, ale nie lubił Zayna i nie chciał, żeby ten chłopak dotykał Harry’ego. Louis miał cichą nadzieję, że Liam zajmie mulata wystarczająco, ale wyglądało na to, że jednak nie.

Harry jęknął cicho, boleśnie.

– Tutaj? – odezwał się Zayn. Louis zobaczył, jak mulat delikatnie ugniata plecy Harry’ego. – Powinieneś przejść się do lekarza i zrobić jakieś badania, wydaje mi się, że ci się pogorszyło.

– Byłem już u lekarza. Powiedział, że to normalne po takim wypadku i że nic nie da się z tym zrobić. Muszę po prostu na siebie uważać i chodzić na masaże.

– Jakim wypadku? – wyrwało się Louisowi.

Harry i Zayn obaj spojrzeli w jego stronę. Dość głośno wypowiedziane przez Louisa zdanie wyrwało ze snu Liama, który teraz przecierał zaspany oczy i próbował dojść do tego, gdzie jest o i co w tym miejscu robi.

– Jakim wypadku? – spytał Louis, podchodząc bliżej i przyglądając się uważnie Harry’emu.

– Nie sądzę, żeby Haz musiał ci się tłumaczyć – powiedział Zayn, mierząc go wzrokiem.

– W porządku, Zayn – uspokoił go Harry, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Louisa. – Wywróciłem się na motorze kilka lat temu, od tego czasu dokuczają mi bóle pleców.

– I lekarz ci powiedział, że nic się z tym nie da zrobić?

– Na to wygląda. Nie jest tak źle. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. – Bolą mnie rzadko, a zresztą i tak zazwyczaj w pobliżu jest Zayn, żeby mi wtedy pomóc, więc jest okej.

– Co on może wiedzieć na temat masażu? Może ci zrobić jeszcze większą krzywdę.

– Hej, nie musisz być taki ostry – wtrącił Liam.

Louis miał ochotę wywrócić oczami.

– Raczej mało prawdopodobne – rzucił Zayn z lekką pogardą. – Zrobiłem profesjonalny kurs, jestem w stanie wymasować Harry’emu plecy. Robię to od lat i jeszcze żyje, więc odczep się.

Zayn pokręcił głowę i skupił się na tym, co robił. Louis patrzył, jak mulat wprawnie masuje dolną część kręgosłupa. Harry jęknął boleśnie w pewnym momencie. Louis poczuł jak coś mu się boleśnie przekręca w żołądku i kompletnie mu się to uczucie nie podobało.

To, że Zayn dotykał Harry’ego tak po prostu i Harry kompletnie się przed tym nie wzbraniał, nie podobało mu się jeszcze bardziej.

– Może śniadanie? – spytał Liam, wyczuwając napiętą atmosferę. – Mam ochotę na jajka na bekonie. A wy?

– To niezdrowe – mruknął Harry – ale poproszę.

– Ja muszę lecieć – powiedział Zayn. – Umówiłem się z Niallem.

Liam wyglądał jak kopnięty szczeniak.

– Nie możesz zostać chociaż na śniadanie? Ten cały Niall chyba się nie obrazi, jeśli spotkacie się później.

Zayn uśmiechnął się tylko półgębkiem.

– Aż tak ci zależy, żebym został? – drażnił się Zayn.

Liam zarumienił się lekko, trochę zmieszany tym, że Zayn tak po prostu go skonfrontował i to przy Harrym i Louisie.

– Em…

– No skoro tak ładnie prosisz – rzucił Zayn z lekkim sarkazmem, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko – to nie mogę odmówić.

Louis popukał się w czoło gdy złapał wzrok Liama, a Harry i Zayn nie patrzyli. Liam tylko wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. Cóż miał poradzić? Zayn mu się cholernie podobał.

Louis nie chcąc patrzeć na bliskość Zayna i Harry’ego, poszedł za Liamem do kuchni. Słyszał denerwujący śmiech Zayna z salonu i miał ochotę coś rozwalić, a nawet nie wiedział czemu.

Tak wybić Zaynowi z dwie jedynki… To byłoby piękne, nawet jeśli serio nie wiedział, dlaczego ten chłopak go tak denerwuje.

Liam chyba czuł się trochę upokorzony, bo przygotowywał dla nich śniadanie w ciszy i z nieszczęśliwą miną. Rzadko można było zobaczyć Liama w tym wydaniu, więc tym bardziej upewniało to Louisa, że Zayn poważnie zakręcił mu w głowie. Kolejny powód, żeby dupkowi przemeblować twarz.

Śniadanie zjedli prawie że w ciszy, czasami któryś z nich coś powiedział, ale to była rzadkość. Po śniadaniu Zayn zwinął się szybko z mieszkania, całując głośno Harry’ego na pożegnanie – Louis się zastanawiał, czy on to robi specjalnie – a w ślad za nim poszedł też Liam.

– Harry? – odezwał się Louis, kiedy Harry wrócił z góry ubrany w świeże ciuchy.

– Tak?

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, Harry totalnie otwarty i jakiś taki niewinny. Przez chwilę słowa jego ojca na temat preferencji Harry’ego w łóżku wydawały się kompletnie absurdalne. Jak taki dzieciak mógł chcieć, aby ktoś robił mu w łóżku krzywdę, wiązał go i bił? Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie.

– W niedzielę jest bankiet, na który zostaliśmy zaproszeni. Chcę, abyś mi towarzyszył.

– Bankiet?

– Tak, dla śmietanki towarzyskiej, że tak powiem. Połączony z akcją charytatywną. Zostaliśmy zaproszeni. Mógłbym pójść sam, ale chcę, żebyś mi towarzyszył.

– W niedzielę wieczorem? – Harry podrapał się po głowie.

– Tak. Coś nie tak?

– Nie, nie… Jeśli ci zależy to pójdę.

– Świetnie. Byłeś już na takim bankiecie wcześniej?

Harry skinął głową.

– Tak, kilka razy, ojciec mnie zabrał. Nie martw się, nie przyniosę ci wstydu.

– Nie miałem tego na myśli.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, Louis usłyszał jedynie miękko wypowiedziane „okej”. Aż się na niego zagapił.

Harry skupił się na szczeniaku, którego najwyraźniej zamierzał zabrać na spacer. Matko, ten dzieciak był taki przystojny. Kiedy schylił się, żeby zapiąć Alfie smycz, Louis miał perfekcyjny widok na jego tyłek opięty obcisłymi dżinsami oraz szczupłe uda. W ogóle nogi Harry’ego były czymś, o czym powinno się pisać sonety i pieśni pochwalne. Potem może jeszcze kilka o jego wąskich biodrach, szerokich ramionach, kilku robiących wrażenie tatuażach. I włosach. Lekko kręconych, układających się miękko wokół jego twarzy i nadających mu wyglądu cherubinka.

Louis pokręcił głową. Nie i jeszcze raz nie. Zaczął mu powoli stawać, więc starał się wypchnąć te myśli ze swojej głowy. Nadal nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie Harry zażyczył sobie tego małżeństwa, skoro starał się przebywać z dala od niego. Louis zabronił mu przenieść się na kanapę i posłuchał go, ale nie przejawiał żadnego zainteresowania Louisem. Gdzie był chłopak, który tak bardzo szalał na punkcie Louisa, że aż wmanewrował go w małżeństwo? Chyba w kompletnie innej rzeczywistości.

Wmawianie sobie, że Harry kiedykolwiek chciał go poślubić, nie miało już najmniejszego sensu. To było oczywiste, że gdyby Harry miał wybór, byłby gdziekolwiek, ale nie u jego boku.

 

Następnym razem Harry spotkał się z Zaynem w jego mieszkaniu. Zayn nie mieszkał z ojcem, wysokie kieszonkowe wystarczało na o wiele więcej niż utrzymanie i wynajmowanie drogiego mieszkania. Nie miało może aż tak wysokiego standardu, jak mieszkanie Louisa, ale wystarczające, żeby tylko mała liczba osób mogła sobie na nie pozwolić.

– Jestem w kropce – powiedział Harry, obrysowując palcem brzeg swojej szklanki. – Wszystko się tak dziwnie… uspokoiło. No wiesz, niby śpimy razem i ze sobą mieszkamy, no i ja za nim sprzątam i… Rozumiesz. Ale to tyle. Zupełnie jakbyśmy byli współlokatorami. Myślisz, że powinienem z nim pogadać? O tym całym ślubie i w ogóle?

– Hmm – mruknął Zayn. – Chyba by wypadało wreszcie to wszystko wyjaśnić? Razem powinniście zdecydować, co dalej.

– Wiem…

– Gdyby chciał, żebyście spróbowali jednak być parą, zgodziłbyś się? – zapytał Zayn z ciekawością.

Harry zawahał się. To było trudne pytanie. Z jednej strony Louis był spoko facetem, przystojnym i na pewno mogliby się jakoś dogadać, ale z drugiej Harry nie chciał być z nim tylko dlatego, że akurat nawinął się pod rękę. Na samym początku, kiedy Louis zmusił do go seksu i obciągania ciało Harry’ego reagowało na tego mężczyznę bardzo niechętnie. Dopiero kiedy Louis zdystansował się od niego i nie wymuszał nic na nim, Harry powoli przyzwyczaił się do jego obecności i zaczął zauważać jego zalety. Pragnąć go. Gdyby teraz wspólnie zdecydowali, że chcą uprawiać ze sobą seks, Harry z chęcią poszedłby z nim do łóżka. Louis był w porządku. Dbał o Alfę, nie robił żadnemu z nich krzywdy i jeszcze zawiózł Harry’ego w środku nocy do dentysty, a wcale nie musiał tego robić.

– Nie wiem – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Jest w porządku, lubię go, ale… – Pokręcił głową. – Nie mówię nie, okej? Jest przystojny, jest ułożony, nie robi mi nic złego… Nie wiem tylko, czy to by wystarczyło, gdybyśmy zechcieli być ze sobą.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

– Może akurat? Wiesz, nie jesteśmy już w wieku, kiedy wierzymy w te bzdury o wielkiej miłości. Między ludźmi potrzeba chemii. Nie wiem jak ty, ale on aż się gotuje, kiedy widzi mnie w pobliżu ciebie.

– Naprawdę? – spytał Harry zaskoczony. – Nie zauważyłem. Za bardzo rozpraszał mnie Liam, próbujący mnie zasztyletować wzrokiem.

Zayn zaśmiał się.

– Liam chyba mnie lubi.

– Raczej na pewno. Chcesz z nim spróbować?

– Nie wiem. Może? Jest fajny i łatwo daje się podpuścić. Na pewno jeszcze trochę się z nim podroczę. Pewnie i tak chodzi mu tylko o seks. – Zayn wzruszył smętnie ramionami.

– Może jednak nie? – zaprotestował Harry.

– Daj spokój. Dobrze wiesz, że wszyscy widzą we mnie tylko ładną twarz – powiedział Zayn z przekąsem. – Nikt nie widzi prawdziwego mnie. Nikogo to nawet nie obchodzi, wszyscy najchętniej by mnie tylko zaliczyli i chełpili się tym jak trofeum.

W słowach Zayna było dużo żalu, ale Harry wcale się nie dziwił. Faceci byli prawdziwymi świniami. Po kilku akcjach Zayn zaczął się odpłacać pięknym za nadobne i był wręcz okrutny dla niektórych chłopaków, którzy się nim interesowali. Zayn bronił się w ten sposób przed tymi, którzy faktycznie nie widzieli w nim nic więcej niż fajne ciało do pobzykania. Zayn chciał faceta, który potrafiłby docenić jego osobowość, a nie tylko urodę. Harry miał nadzieję, że Zayn wkrótce znajdzie taką osobę. Zasługiwał na szczęście.

Gdy Harry wrócił do domu, Louis siedział w salonie z Liamem. Liam klikał zawzięcie w klawiaturę, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– Ha, mam cię! – powiedział zadowolony. – Dobra, wszedłem do systemu. Coś jeszcze oprócz numerów kont i danych transakcji?

– Nie, tyle wystarczy. Chcę, żebyś znalazł sposób na przelanie tej kasy w zupełnie inne miejsce, ale na to musimy jeszcze poczekać, aż zdecyduje się wysprzedać akcje.  
– Co robicie? – spytał Harry zaciekawiony.

– Nic ważnego – odparł Louis, najwyraźniej nie chcąc, żeby Harry wiedział.

– Em… Okej… – mruknął Harry trochę zgaszony. Rozmowa z Zaynem natchnęła go trochę i dała mu nadzieję, że może faktycznie coś z tego może być, a tu takie… coś.

Nie chcąc im przeszkadzać w tym, co robili, Harry przygotował sobie w kuchni kilka kanapek, a potem poszedł z nimi na górę. Był prawie w połowie pierwszej części „Igrzysk śmierci”, kiedy do sypialni wszedł Louis.

– Zamawiamy jedzenie na wynos, masz na coś ochotę? – spytał.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie, dzięki, zjadłem już kanapki.

– Na pewno nic?

– Na pewno.

Zapadła cisza.

– Nie chcesz zejść do nas na dół? – spytał Louis po chwili.

– Nie, nie chcę wam przeszkadzać. – Ton Harry’ego był neutralny. Nie gniewał się, że Louis i Liam coś robili i nie chcieli mu powiedzieć, co.

Louis mimo wszystko chyba czuł się trochę nieswojo, bo stał niepewnie w wejściu.

– Nie chciałem cię urazić – zaczął ostrożnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

– Wiem. Nic się nie stało.

– Na pewno? Może jednak przyjdziesz? Będzie nam raźniej.

Harry widział, że Louisowi rzeczywiście na tym zależy, więc westchnął i skinął głową. Wyłączył film i zamknął laptop.

– To co do jedzenia? – spytał ponownie Lou.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– A co w ogóle zamawiacie?

– Pizzę. Jakieś specjalne preferencje?

– Podwójny ser.

– Tylko tyle? – Louis uniósł zabawnie brwi.

Harry skinął.

Liam sączył piwo, siedząc na podłodze oparty o kanapę. Jego laptop był zamknięty. Mina mu zrzedła, gdy zobaczył Harry’ego. Zamówili pizzę i rozmawiali cicho, czekając aż ją przywiozą. Harry też poczęstował się piwem. Po piwie zawsze dobrze mu się spało, a że miał na poranną zmianę, to akurat.

Gdy Louis poszedł odebrać pizzę, Harry spytał.

– Podoba ci się Zayn?

Liam spojrzał na niego niechętnie.

– Nawet jeśli to co?

– To przez niego tak bardzo mnie nie lubisz?

– Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że cię nie lubię.

– Daj spokój, widzę jak na mnie reagujesz. Zayn to mój przyjaciel. Jeśli ci się podoba, musisz też zaakceptować mnie.

– To nie twój interes.

Harry westchnął ciężko. Przesiadł się obok Liama i zgarnął jego komórkę ze stołu. Zanim Liam zdążył zaprotestować, Harry wpisał mu w komórkę numer Zayna, a potem jeszcze wszedł w notatki i zapisał mu adres. Gdy skończył, odłożył komórkę na miejscu.

– Zayn uwielbia sztukę. Rysuje i rzeźbi. Jestem pewny, że możesz coś wymyślić.

Liam patrzył przez chwilę na niego zupełnie zaskoczony.

– Adres? – spytał po chwili.

– Zayn wynajmuje tę pracownię. Spędza tam całe boże dnie. Tylko, Liam… Nie każ mi tego żałować. Jeśli chcesz go tylko przelecieć, daruj sobie.

Zanim Louis wrócił, Harry akurat zdążył przesiąść się na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce. Louis usiadł obok niego, taktownie nie komentując ciszy, jaką zastał w pokoju.

To był miły wieczór. Liam przestał ciskać w stronę Harry’ego błyskawice i całkiem przyjemnie im się rozmawiało. Louis siedział tuż obok, ich uda dotykały się. Harry’emu podobała się ta bliskość. Podobało m się, kiedy Louis ocierał się ramieniem o jego ramię, kiedy go szturchał, jak Harry się z nim drażnił, kiedy Louis „sprawdzał” czy Harry ma łaskotki. To było przyjemne.

Gdy już zaczęło się robić późno, Harry poszedł się kąpać, a potem spać. Louis przyszedł jakieś pół godziny później, również już po kąpieli. Ułożył się na swojej połowie łóżka.

– Lou? – odezwał się Harry cicho. Mimo krążącego w jego żyłach alkoholu nie mógł zasnąć.

– Hm?

– Mogę… mogę się przytulić?

Louis nie odpowiadał przez krótką chwilą. Harry miał nadzieję, że Louis nie pomyśli sobie, że chce czegoś więcej. Harry rzeczywiście chciał się po prostu przytulić.

– Jasne – odparł mężczyzna po chwili.

Przysunęli się do siebie bliżej i objęli. Harry pozwolił się objąć od tyłu. Louis przytulił się do jego pleców. Harry odetchnął. Zawsze lubił mieć ludzi blisko siebie i to się nie zmieniło. Zasypianie z drugim człowiekiem tak blisko było dla Harry’ego niezwykle komfortowe.

– Dobranoc – powiedział miękko Harry, lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

– Dobranoc – odparł Louis w jego włosy.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem po prostu zasnął.

 

Bankiet był tak nudny jak Harry spodziewał się, że będzie. Nic jednak nie mógł na to poradzić. Uśmiechał się kiedy trzeba i udawał, że świetnie się bawi. Na takich uroczystościach wszystko robiło się na pokaz, więc starał się promienieć ze szczęścia i mówił wszystkim, jak bardzo się cieszy, że on i Louis są razem. Louis robił dokładnie to samo. Co jakiś czas łapali się za ręce albo całowali w policzek, śmiejąc się ze swoich żartów, nawet jeśli te Harry’ego były beznadziejne. Albo Louis był świetnym aktorem, albo te żarty naprawdę go śmieszyły. Harry nie znał go na tyle długo, żeby móc to rzeczywiście stwierdzić.

Kiedy udało mu się wreszcie zniknąć na chwilę i zaszyć na tarasie, wrócił myślami do swojego pomysłu. Chciał wreszcie na poważnie z Louisem o wszystkim porozmawiać i ustalić z nim parę rzeczy. Wyjaśnić co nieco. Chciał przygotować kolację – wiedział już mniej więcej jak Louis wraca – i podjąć temat. Zayn zachęcał go do tego rękami i nogami, tym bardziej że Harry miał do powiedzenia coraz więcej dobrych rzeczy o Louisie, zupełnie zapominając o tych złych. 

No i tym bardziej, że…

Zaczęło się między nimi coś dziać. Coś dobrego. Louis nadal nie próbował niczego więcej niż przytulania go w łóżku, ale ich dom zdawał się dosłownie tętnić nierozładowanym napięciem seksualnym. Harry zaczął łapać się na przyglądaniu Louisowi zbyt długo, na fantazjowaniu o jego tyłku, mięśniach. Chciał wsunąć palce w jego starannie ułożone włosy i je zmierzwić, żeby wyglądały jak wtedy, kiedy był chory. Reagowali na siebie nawzajem udając, że nic między nimi się nie dzieje, ale działo się i to sporo. Harry co noc przeklinał fakt, że śpią razem w łóżku i prócz prysznica nie ma za bardzo kiedy rozładować napięcia seksualnego. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem udawało mu się ukrywać przed Louisem swój wzwód, skoro miał go prawie cały czas w jego obecności. Nagle z chłopaka, który nie miał już nastoletnich problemów z utrzymaniem swojego ciała w ryzach, stał się znowu bezradnym w tych spawach nastolatkiem. Coś powinno być z tym zrobione.

Musiało. 

Odetchnął głęboko. Dochodziła już północ, więc ruszył na salę, próbując odnaleźć Louisa. Szybko mu się to udało.

– Kochanie – zagadał, uśmiechając się przepraszająco do jego rozmówców. – Czy mógłbym się prosić na chwilę?

– Państwo wybaczą – powiedział Louis, patrząc przepraszająco na swoich rozmówców i odszedł od nich kawałek. – Coś się stało?

– Chciałbym już wrócić do domu. Mam jutro na poranną zmianę, chciałbym choć trochę się wyspać.

– Pracujesz jutro z rana? – zdumiał się Louis. – Dlaczego słyszę o tym dopiero teraz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– To bez znaczenia.

– Dla mnie to ma znaczenia – syknął Louis. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

Harry westchnął.

– Powiedziałeś, że ci zależy, więc przyszedłem. Nie widzę w tym żadnego problemu, po prostu wyjdę wcześniej i po kłopocie.

– Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć – odparł tylko Louis z wyrzutem.

Złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę szatni.

– Też wychodzisz? – zdziwił się Harry.

– Oczywiście. Przyszliśmy razem i razem stąd wyjdziemy. Poza tym, i tak już załatwiłem co chciałem

– Och. W porządku.

Obaj przyjechali na miejsce taksówką i tak samo wrócili do domu. Harry czuł już, że kleją mu się oczy. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że wcześnie kładzie się spać i szybko wstaje. 

Ubłagał Louisa, żeby mógł pierwszy wziąć prysznic. Zrobił to szybko i po kwadransie leżał już zadowolony pod ciepłą kołdrą.

Nie spał jeszcze, jak Louis przyszedł i ułożył się po drugiej stronie łóżka. Przynajmniej w pierwszej chwili. Potem przysunął się bliżej o objął Harry’ego w talii, opierając czoło między łopatkami Harry’ego. Posiadanie kogoś tak blisko było przyjemne.

Harry zasnął w mgnieniu oka.


	6. Chapter 6

Już zza drzwi słyszał śpiew Zayna. Gdy słyszał go po raz pierwszy, od razu wiedział, że Zayn jest naprawdę dobry. Tym razem tylko się w tym upewnił.

Stał przy drzwiach przez dłuższą chwilę, słuchając go. Miał przyjemny dla ucha głos. To było aż niesprawiedliwe, jak wiele Zayn dostał – urodę, świetny glos, bogactwo. Niektórzy ludzie dążyli do tego całe życie i nie byli w stanie tego osiągnąć, a on dostał to na srebrnej tacy.

Gdy piosenka się skończyła i Zayn również zamilkł, Liam zdecydował się wreszcie zapukać. Usłyszał ciche kroki i po chwili drzwi się otworzyli, ukazując sylwetkę Zayna. Mulat wydawał się zaskoczony.

– Zabiję Harry’ego – powiedział na przywitanie, odwracając się i idąc w głąb mieszkania. Drzwi jednak pozostawił otwarte.

Liam wszedł do środka. Pierwsza rzecz, jaka rzuciła mu się w oczy, to graffiti. Było na wszystkich ścianach, przedstawiając głównie różne postacie z komiksów jak Batman czy Spiderman. Drugą rzeczą była masa przyrządów artystycznych, starannie poukładanych na kilku stołach, jakby Zayn naprawdę dbał o te rzeczy i pilnował, żeby wszystko zawsze wracało po pracy na swoje miejsce.

Trzecią rzeczą był fakt, że Zayn ma na sobie jakiś poplamiony farbami i powyciągany t–shirt oraz obcisłe spodnie z dziurami na kolanach. Nawet w takim wydaniu, z nieułożonymi włosami i w tych ciuchach, prezentował się fantastycznie. To powinno być zabronione.

Zayn podszedł do czajnika i nalał do niego wodę z butelki, włączając go po chwili.

– Więc? – spytał. – Co cię sprowadza?

Liam wzruszył ramionami.

– Może po prostu chciałem cię zobaczyć?

– I bałeś się, że się nie zgodzę? Dlatego nic o tym nie wiedziałem?

– A chcesz, żebym sobie poszedł?

Zayn spojrzał na niego z nieprzeniknioną miną.

– A jeśli powiem, że tak?

Liam udawał, że się zastanawia.

– To sam pójdę na tę wystawę obrazów, która jest dzisiaj wieczorem w Muzeum Narodowym.

Zayn spojrzał na niego z większym zainteresowaniem. Liam w duchu podziękował Harry’emu za danie mu tej wskazówki. Gdyby nie to, pewnie już by wylądował za drzwiami.

– Interesujesz się sztuką? – spytał Zayn.

Liam wzruszył ramionami.

– Niezbyt.

Zayn westchnął cicho, wyciągając kubki z szafki.

– Naprawdę go zabiję.

 

Harry długo się zastanawiał, co mógłby przygotować na kolację dla Louisa. W końcu zdecydował się na przygotowanie fajitas i do tego jakiegoś ciasta na zimno. Był wykończony po całym tym bankiecie i nocnej zmianie, więc odespał w ciągu dnia. Spytał też specjalnie Louisa, o której wraca do domu, żeby wszystko było cieple, gdy przyjdzie. Gdy wybiła godzina siódma wieczorem, wszystko czekało na stole. Harry miał nadzieję, że świece to nie była przesada, ale bardzo mu zależało na tej rozmowie i chciał, żeby wszystko wypadło idealnie. Ubrał się ładnie z nadzieją, ze może Lou doceni jego starania.

Gdy minęła siódma, a Louis się nie pojawił, Harry trochę się zaniepokoił, bo był pewien, ze odpowiedź brzmiała „do siódmej”.

Westchnął więc tylko ciężko i po prostu czekał. Louis mógł przecież utknąć w korku albo stracić poczucie czasu, to było całkiem normalne.

Jego telefon zawibrował. Harry uśmiechnął się do ekranu.

„Z Liamem w muzeum na wystawie <3 :D”

I za chwilę drugi.

„Ale i tak nie żyjesz”

„Bawcie się dobrze” – odpisał i zdecydował się zadzwonić do Louisa.

– Halo?

– Cześć – powiedział niepewnie. – O której będziesz w domu?

– Nie wiem, pewnie kolo północy, a coś się stało?

Harry zagryzł dolną wargę, czując jak cała nadzieja związana z tą kolacją po prostu się ulatnia. Planował ją od dawna, a teraz wreszcie było między nimi na tyle dobrze, że to wydawało się mieć sens i…

I chyba nadszedł czas, żeby wylądować na planecie Ziemia.

– Nie, wszystko gra, tylko wydawało mi się, że miałeś być w domu. Chciałem tylko sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku.

– Tak, jak najbardziej – odpowiedział Louis. Wydawał się być zaskoczony tym telefonem. W tle słychać było śmiech kilku osób, ktoś zaczął wołać Louisa. – Słuchaj, muszę kończyć. Widzimy się później.

Harry uśmiechnął się tylko do siebie smutno.

– Okej.

Czy on sobie to wszystko tylko uroił? Wydawało mu się, że Louis też powoli zaczynał go lubić, a teraz nagle się okazało, że wolał gdzieś wyjść na miasto niż wrócić do domu. Wiedział, że Harry już wrócił.

Może to było tylko jego pobożne życzenie? Może powinien znaleźć drugą pracę, żeby mieć trochę więcej pieniędzy, a potem rozglądnąć się za jakimś mieszkaniem? Rozważał już nawet zamieszkanie u Zayna przez jakiś czas, ale teraz, kiedy Liam zdawał się na serio do niego podbijać, nie chciał mu przeszkadzać.

Wkurzony, że jak zwykle okazał się idiotą, wyrzucił całe przygotowane przez siebie jedzenie do śmieci, pozmywał naczynia, posprzątał i zaczął szukać w Internecie jakiegoś mieszkania. Trochę udało mu się już zaoszczędzić, więc może dałby radę coś wynająć już teraz? Bał się trochę tego, ale wiedział, że zawsze ma jeszcze Zayna, więc odważenie się na ten krok było o wiele łatwiejsze niż bez przyjaciela.

Znalazł też kilka ofert pracy, które go zainteresowały. Był załamany tym wszystkim, co się ostatnio działo. Myślał, że powoli wychodzi na prostą, że wszystko zaczyna się układać, ale nic tak naprawdę nie zaczynało się układać. Miał dość tego, że Lou uważał go za kanciarza, przez którego musiał brać ten cholerny ślub. Czuł się źle z tą całą sytuacją. Chciał, żeby wszystko było wreszcie jasne. Czy to było takie trudne? Czy Louis choć raz nie mógł z nim współpracować? Przyjść na tę cholerną kolację i posłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia?

Pochlipywał trochę przy przeszukiwaniu sieci. Louis, jak się okazało, nie wrócił o północy, tylko godzinę po tym, jak Harry do niego zadzwonił. Alfa pobiegł się przywitać, merdając wesoło ogonem.

Harry pospiesznie otarł policzki, żeby Louis przypadkiem nie zobaczył jego łez i patrzył uparcie w ekran swojego laptopa, nie mając siły ani ochoty na przebywanie w pobliżu Louisa.

– Hej – rzucił mężczyzna, wchodząc boso do salonu.

– Cześć – odparł Harry beznamiętnie. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, jak brzmiał jego głos. Chciał, żeby choć raz ktoś, przy podejmowaniu decyzji, wziął też pod uwagę jego uczucia.

Czy to było tak wiele?

– Co robisz? – zagadał Louis, patrząc na niego ostrożnie. Chyba wyczuł, że Harry nie ma humoru.

– Szukam mieszkania – odparł Harry, siląc się na spokój.

Louis zamarł.

– Mieszkania? Po co ci mieszkanie?

– Przestań – niemal warknął Harry. – Mam tego dość. Nie chciałem brać z tobą żadnego cholernego ślubu, okej? Jeśli dalej w to wierzysz to jesteś skończonym debilem. Nie ma sensu, żebym tutaj zostawał, skoro nie jestem mile widziany.

– Eee… – Louis miał oczy jak pięć złotych. – Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że nie jesteś tutaj mile widziany.

– Nic nie musiałeś mówić, nie jestem głupi – odparł tylko Harry czując, że znowu napływają mu łzy do oczu. Zagryzł mocno dolną wargę, chcąc je powstrzymać. Był już zmęczony tym wszystkim… Tym jak wszyscy go traktowali, ignorowali. Zawsze musiał dosłownie żebrać o uwagę innych ludzi. To było upokarzające i miał już tego po prostu dość. Jeśli wyprowadzenie się z tego mieszkania miało mu pomóc w rozpoczęciu nowego życia, to właśnie to zamierzał zrobić – wyprowadzić się.

– Hej – powiedział Louis miękko, podchodząc do niego i kucając przy nim. Odstawił laptop na bok i chwycił dłonie Harry’ego w swoje. W jego oczach malowała się troska. – Co się dzieje?

To było już dla niego za dużo. Harry czuł, jak łzy zaczynają mu spływać po policzkach.

Louis wyglądał na lekko przestraszonego tą reakcją, ale dość szybko się otrząsnął. Pogładził kciukami wierzch dłoni Harry’ego.

– Ja nie chciałem tego ślubu – wyszlochał. – Ojciec mnie do niego zmusił. Dlaczego mi nie wierzysz?

Louis westchnął ciężko.

– Sęk w tym, że ci wierzę – powiedział cicho. Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Louis kontynuował. – Dotarło to do mnie już jakiś czas temu.

– Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś? – spytał Harry z lekkim wyrzutem. – Masz pojęcie, jak czułem się przez ten cały czas z myślą, że jesteś przekonany, że to wszystko moja wina?

– Przepraszam… Po prostu… – Louis zawahał się. Westchnął po raz kolejny. – Chyba w pewnym momencie zaczęło mi zależeć i nie chciałem, żebyś odszedł.

Harry z wrażenia aż przestał płakać. Louis patrzył na ich złączone dłonie, trochę przybity i zawstydzony. Nie chciał spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczy.

– Czemu nie przyszedłeś o tym po prostu porozmawiać?

Louis pokręcił głową.

– Jasne. Nagle się okazuje, że ty faktycznie totalnie tego nie chciałeś, a seks to tak naprawdę nie był seks, tylko praktycznie rzecz biorąc gwałt. Jak niby miałem zacząć na ten temat rozmowę? Tym bardziej, że zachowywałem się jak ostatni kutas w stosunku do ciebie. 

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko przez łzy. To była prawda.

– Miałeś też swoje dobre momenty – powiedział cicho.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie nie chcąc tego przyjąć do wiadomości.

– Jeśli naprawdę chcesz się wyprowadzić, nie będę cię powstrzymywał. Wiedz jednak, że ty i Alfa jesteście tutaj mile widziani i możecie zostać tak długo, jak chcecie.

Harry milczał przez chwilę. Nie tego chciał. Chciał, żeby Louis mu uwierzył, żeby z nim szczerze porozmawiał i żeby razem ustalili, co dalej. Wyprowadzka sama w sobie nie była tym, co Harry chciał. Miała być tylko środkiem do celu, niczym więcej.

– Lou?

– Tak?

– Pocałuj mnie. Proszę.

Louis spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, najwyraźniej się tego nie spodziewając. Uniósł się i pocałował Harry’ego niepewnie w usta, czekając na jego reakcję i nie wierząc, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Harry oddał pocałunek niemal od razu. Objął go za szyję i przyciągnął do siebie, rozchylając posłusznie wargi i pozwalając Louisowi wsunąć się do środka.

Louis niemal od razu to zrobił. Przesunął się w bok i usiadł na kanapie obok Harry’ego, całując go namiętnie.

Przez chwilę tylko się całowali, próbując znaleźć wspólny rytm i przyzwyczaić się do całej sytuacji.

Harry wplótł palce we włosy Louisa, rozkoszując się ich miękkością. Zacisnął zęby na jego dolnej wardze. Czuł, jak jego penis sztywnieje coraz bardziej i bardziej. Jęknął cicho. 

Louis tak wspaniale go całował i dotykał. Był delikatny i cierpliwy, nie tak jak na początku.

Nie zastanawiając się długo, Harry wdrapał się na jego kolana i usiadł na nich okrakiem, zaciskając palce na swetrze Louisa. Poruszył biodrami, chcąc zrobić coś więcej niż tylko to, co robili.

– Tyłek, mój tyłek, chwyć mnie za tyłek – wymamrotał Harry między pocałunkami.

Louis sapnął w jego usta i niemal od razu ścisnął jego pośladki przez jeansy, przyciskając chłopaka mocniej do siebie. Ich krocza otarły się o siebie i obaj jęknęli cicho.

Lou odsunął się lekko. Oddychał szybko i wyglądał, jakby ten ruch był dla niego bolesny. Oparł czoło na ramieniu młodszego chłopaka.

– Harry… Harry, jeśli nie chcesz się ze mną kochać to teraz jest odpowiedni czas, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć.

W pierwszej chwili Harry nie bardzo rozumiał, co Louis ma takiego ważnego do powiedzenia, że przerywa w takim momencie. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego znaczenie jego słów. Pokręcił głową.

– Chcę – odparł cicho. – Chcę się z tobą kochać.

Louis jęknął cicho.

– Bycie tak gorącym powinno być zabronione – wymruczał, składając delikatne pocałunki na boku szyi Harry’ego.

– I vice versa.

Louis westchnął cicho. Opuszki jego palców zawędrowały na rozporek Harry’ego. Rozpiął sprawnie jego pasek, potem odpiął guzik i rozsunął zamek. Wsunął dłoń w środek i objął dłonią jego członek. Harry zacisnął pięści na jego włosach, pojękując cicho.

Oparli się o siebie czołami, patrząc jak druga dłoń Louisa odchyla bardziej spodnie i bieliznę. Członek Harry’ego dosłownie wystrzelił w górę, kiedy Louis odsunął bardziej bieliznę.

Lou objął go dłonią i zaczął pieścić delikatnie. Ciało Harry’ego spięło się jeszcze bardziej. Nie zastanawiając się długo, Lou objął go w pasie i uniósł do góry. Harry automatycznie objął go nogami w pasie.

Trochę się bał, kiedy Louis wnosił go na górę po schodach, ale na szczęście dotarli na łóżko bez problemów. Louis wyciągnął prezerwatywę i lubrykant i rzucił to na łóżko, wpijając się w usta Harry’ego. Chłopak rozsunął nogi, robiąc mu między nimi miejsce i oddał namiętnie pocałunek. Louis w takim wydaniu podobał mu się o wiele bardziej.

Wsunął mu dłonie pod koszulkę, chcąc dotykać jak najwięcej ciepłej i gładkiej skóry. Drugą zsunął z siebie niecierpliwie spodnie i bieliznę na uda, ocierając się o Louisa.

Mężczyzna odsunął się od niego na chwilę i zaczął się pospiesznie rozbierać, patrząc na niego roziskrzonymi oczami.

Harry widywał Louisa już w samych bokserkach, nawet nagiego, ale wcześniej się zbytnio nie przyglądał, nie chcąc, żeby Louis sobie coś pomyślał. Teraz mierzył go wygłodniałym wzrokiem. Podobało mu się to, co widział.

Louis był szczupły, ale nie za mocno. Był taki w samy raz. Miał jędrny tyłek – totalnie było za co złapać – i umięśnione nogi. Harry wyciągnął dłoń i objął palcami jego członka trochę niepewnie.

– Podoba ci się to, co widzisz? – spytał Louis lekko zachrypniętym głosem. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w szybkim tempie.

Harry skinął głową. Przesunął dłonią po brzuchu kochanka. Louis podszedł do niego bliżej na kolanach. Harry oblizał usta, czując jak serce zaczyna mu mocniej dudnić w piersi. 

Zawahał się przez chwilę, gapiąc się na penisa w swojej dłoni, po czym sapnął cicho i polizał czubek. Louis wstrzymał oddech, patrząc na niego niemal błagalnie. Harry ujął go w dłoń niżej i wsunął powoli do ust.

– Och, tak, tak, tak, kurwa, tak… – szeptał Louis.

Harry przez chwilę tylko pieścił go delikatnie językiem i nawilżał własną ślina, biorąc po chwili trochę głębiej.

Louis zamknął oczy, próbując się nie ruszać, ale nic nie mógł poradzić, że jego biodra mimowolnie sunęły w przód, a jego penis wchodził głębiej w usta Harry’ego. Musiał zamknąć oczy, bo gdyby mógł patrzeć, to chyba doszedłby od razu. Był tak twardy jak jeszcze nigdy.

Harry odsunął się, patrząc na niego niepewnie. Oblizał lekko nabrzmiałe usta.

– Chciałbyś pieprzyć moje usta? – spytał.

– Matko, Harry…

– Chcesz? – Nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. – Chcesz, prawda? Dalej, zrób to. Chcę, żebyś pieprzył moje usta.

Harry złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w dół na materac. Ułożył się na plecach, czekając aż Louis ulokuje się nad jego głową.

– Och, kurwa… – sapnął Louis, przesuwając penisem po policzku i nosie Harry’ego, zanim wreszcie czubek dotknął jego malinowych ust. Harry posłusznie rozchylił wargi, pozwalając mu się wsunąć do środka. Gdy wcisnął się głębiej, niezbyt mógł zobaczyć jego twarz, więc skupił się na rytmicznym wsuwaniu się do środka. Starał się nie wsuwać zbyt głęboko. Nie wiedział jak duże doświadczenie na Harry i jak głęboko jest w stanie go przyjąć.

Jęknął cicho, wciskając się do środka raz za razem. Harry nie protestował, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli. W pewnym momencie Louis zatrzymał się na chwilę, po czym ostrożnie wsunął się głębiej. Harry przytrzymał jego biodra, żeby nie mógł wejść jeszcze głębiej.

Louis odsunął się całkiem. Jeszcze chwila i by doszedł, a nie chciał zrobić tego w taki sposób.

– Za głęboko? – spytał tylko.

– Uhm, sorry…

Louis pocałował go w czoło.

– Wszystko gra. Chciałbyś się nauczyć brać go głębiej?

Chłopak skinął głową.

– Tak, ale może innym razem. Teraz chcę to wreszcie zrobić.

– Co? – droczył się Louis.

– Chcę się z tobą kochać.

– Kochamy się przez cały czas.

– Nie odpuścisz, póki tego nie powiem, co?

– Jakbyś zgadł! – zaśmiał się Louis, przeczesując swoje jasne włosy.

Harry wywrócił oczami, rozsuwając szerzej nogi i dotykając palcami swojej dziurki.

– W takim razie poradzę sobie sam.

Niemal od razu Louis odsunął jego ręce, z wyrazem twarzy, który mówił „nie ma mowy”. Harry uśmiechnął się tylko w ten swój cholernie czarujący sposób.

– Obróć się na brzuch.

Chłopak zrobił to bez najmniejszego protestu, unosząc tyłek do góry najwyżej, jak mógł. Louis dotykał przez chwilę jego pośladków, jakby chciał go oswoić z dotykiem, po czym wylał mu w rowek trochę lubrykantu. Harry zaczął mamrotać coś w stylu „zimne”. Louis to zignorował, przesuwając palcem po małej, różowej dziurce, zanim wreszcie wsunął go do środka.

Gdyby nie to, że był tak cholernie twardy, bawiłby się jego dziurką całymi godzinami. Nie miał jednak na tyle siły ani samozaparcia, więc założył prezerwatywę, nawilżył ją i nie czekając dłużej, delikatnie zaczął w niego wchodzić.

Harry zacisnął dłonie na poduszce i spiął się lekko, ale pomijając to przyjął go w siebie dość ufnie. Louis przez chwilę poruszał się delikatnie, wsuwając w niego tylko kawałek swojego penisa, zanim wreszcie pchnął głębiej.

Harry jęknął pod nim przeciągle.

– Okej? – spytał Louis.

Chłopak kiwnął głową, opierając ją po chwili na poduszce. Starszy mężczyzna wsunął palce w jego włosy. Uwielbiał je. To, jak wyglądały i jak układały się na głowie Harry’ego. 

Nigdy jakoś nie zwracał specjalnej uwagi na włosy innych facetów, ale te Harry’ego dosłownie zwaliły go z nóg.

Zacisnął zęby i wsunął się ostrożnie do samego końca, po czym niemal od razu wycofał. I z powrotem do środka. Z każdym jednym pchnięciem przyspieszał coraz bardziej. Harry pojękiwał pod nim z przyjemności. Louis oparł dłonie na jego biodrach i patrzył spod zmrużonych powiek, jak jego penis wchodzi w dziurkę chłopaka bez żadnego problemu.

Niemal przeoczył moment, w którym Harry sięgnął do swojego penisa i zaczął się pospiesznie masturbować.

– J– ja zaraz – wyjęczał Louis, zaczynając już gubić rytm.

Harry zakwilił coś w odpowiedzi, spinając nagle wszystkie mięśnie. Louis wiedział, co to oznacza.

Zaledwie po kilku sekundach doszedł mocno w Harrym, czując jak orgazm wstrząsa jego ciałem. Spocony i zdyszany oparł czoło o plecy chłopaka, próbując uspokoić oddech. 

Ostrożnie wycofał się z niego, zawiązał niedbale prezerwatywę i rzucił ją gdzieś obok łóżka zwalając się jak kłoda na pościel obok kochanka.

Leżeli obaj obok siebie, oddychając ciężko po gorącym seksie. Policzki Harry’ego były słodko zarumienione, a oczy błyszczały od emocji. Louis przysunął się do niego i pocałował go w czoło. Jego ręka mimowolnie powędrowała w stronę włosów Harry’ego i zaczęła się nimi bawić.

Minęło kilka bądź kilkanaście dobrych minut, które przeleżeli w kojącej ciszy, kiedy wreszcie Harry przeciągnął się zadowolony. I spytał.

– Więc… co teraz?

Louis spojrzał na niego.

– A co ma być? Zostajesz ze mną i koniec.

– Z tego co pamiętam, nie jesteś typem, który chce się wiązać.

– Może zmieniłem zdanie? – Harry tylko uniósł brwi. Louis westchnął. – Dobra, z mojej strony wygląda to tak. Nie chciałem tego, ale stało się. Okazało się, że nie jesteś taki zły. Chciałbym… żebyśmy spróbowali. Być razem, mam na myśli. I zobaczyć, co z tego wyjdzie. Jeśli nie to trudno. Ale miałbym do siebie żal, gdybym tak po prostu pozwolił ci odejść.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

To nadal był dla niego trochę szok. Kilka godzin wcześniej siedział załamany na kanapie i szukał mieszkania dla siebie i Alfy, a teraz się okazało, że być może będzie mógł tutaj zostać. Że Louis go chce. Jego i tylko jego i to nie był sen.

Nachylił się do niego i pocałował go czule w policzek, przytulając się do niego.

– Przed tobą uprawiałem seks tylko trzy razy – wystrzelił.

Louis odsunął się lekko i spojrzał na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami.

– Pierdolisz!

– Nie. Em, ten ślub i w ogóle. Cała ta sprawa z BDSM to jakaś bzdura. Mój chłopak, z którym to zrobiłem, nie mieszka już od dawna w Londynie. Wydaje mi się, że jest w stanach, więc nie mogliście ze sobą gadać. Był palantem i cieszę się, że skończyłem z nim, zanim w ogóle zacząłem.

– Tylko z nim…?

– Niee… – Harry zagryzł dolną wargę. – To trochę głupia historia. Pierwszy raz zrobiłem to z Zaynem.

Louis wywrócił oczami.

– Czemu mnie to nie dziwi?

– To nie było do końca zaplanowane. Wiesz, my zawsze byliśmy blisko. Całowaliśmy się i dotykaliśmy. Mieliśmy do siebie zaufanie, więc od nastoletnich lat eksperymentowaliśmy razem. Nasz pierwszy raz… To był przypadek. Zjaraliśmy się trawą u niego w domu. Żaden z nas nawet tego nie pamiętał, tyle że były ślady spermy i cholernie bolała mnie dupa. – Lou parsknął. – No, uhm… Drugi raz… tak jakoś uznaliśmy, że powinniśmy zrobić to porządnie, więc jakiś tydzień później zrobiliśmy to jeszcze raz, tym razem w pełni świadomie. A potem był ten chłopak i na tym koniec.

– Teraz to czuję się już całkiem jak kompletny kutas. Pewnie mnie nienawidziłeś za tę pierwszą noc.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

– A wiesz, że nie? Byłem zły na ojca, bo wiedziałem, że to on namieszał. Chciałem cię nienawidzić, ale… nie mogłem. Wiedziałem, że to nie twoja wina.

– Jesteś zbyt dobry dla swego własnego dobra.

– Jeśli nawet, to korzystaj.

Louis zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. Szczera rozmowa była tym, czego potrzebowali, żeby wszystko sobie poukładać.

– Jutro – wymruczał – pójdziemy razem do jakiegoś klubu, gdzie upijemy się w trupa i będziemy tańczyć do upadłego. Co ty na to?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Brzmi świetnie. Tylko muszę cię uprzedzić, że jestem koszmarnym tancerzem. Na pewno cię podepczę.

– To się okaże. – Louis pocałował go lekko w biceps i odetchnął głęboko. Kto by pomyślał…

No kto?

Czyżby stary Styles, chcąc zrobić im na złość, wyświadczył im największą przysługę w ich życiu?

Dobrze był móc trzymać Harry’ego w ramionach. Nie tak jak to było na samym początku, kiedy Harry wzbraniał się przed każdym jego dotykiem. Kiedy nie chciał z nim uprawiać seksu. Louis był taki głupi, wierząc w to, co powiedział mu ojciec Harry’ego… Powinien był wiedzieć od razu, że cała ta sprawa śmierdziała na kilometr i coś jest nie tak. Na szczęście Harry był kochany i nie miał mu tego za złe.

No i nie miał nic przeciwko kochaniu się z nim. Dobry seks to mimo wszystko podstawa każdego związku, zwłaszcza gejowskiego, a Harry zachwycał go na każdej jednej płaszczyźnie. Widać było, że lubi być blisko partnera podczas seksu i uwielbia się tulić. Louis był z tego niezmiernie szczęśliwy, bo on też uwielbiał się tulić, a zazwyczaj jego kochankowie nie.

Harry był inny.

Gdy jego kochanek już dawno spał, on leżał w sypialni patrząc w sufit i napawając się ciepłem drugiego ciała obok siebie. Bawił się włosami Harry’ego, co jak się okazało, Harry absolutnie uwielbiał. Miło było móc go tak po prostu dotykać. Jeszcze długo nie spał, czując jakąś dziwną radość i pozytywną energię. Podobało mi się to, co właśnie się działo. 

Ba! Był zachwycony tym, co się działo. Nie tak dawno był przekonany, że nie ustatkuje się jeszcze przez długie lata, ale przy Harrym zaskakująco szybko zmienił zdanie.

Z nim chciał spróbować i tylko to się liczyło.


	7. Chapter 7

– What the fuck?!

Harry spojrzał na Zayna znad swojego kubka z kawą. Siedzieli w kuchni, podczas gdy Liam i Louis robili coś na laptopach w salonie. Liam, dotąd zwykle spokojny i całkiem opanowany, widocznie nie miał najlepszego dnia. Jego przekleństwa było słychać w całym domu już od jakichś trzydziestu minut. Harry tego nie komentował, ale w końcu nie wytrzymał i spojrzał na Zayna porozumiewawczo.

Zaczęli się śmiać w tym samym czasie.

– Coś ty mu zrobił? – spytał Harry, biorąc łyk kawy z kubka.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

– Przetrzymałem go – powiedział z rozbawieniem.

– Zrobiłeś co?

– No wiesz, byliśmy razem w tym muzeum… Widziałem, że nudzi go to jak cholera, ale dzielnie wytrwał u mojego boku przez kilka godzin i nawet całkiem nieźle udawał, że mu się podoba. Potem odprowadził mnie do domu. Zaprosiłem go do środka na wino i chyba myślał, że zamierzam mu dać. – Harry zagryzł dolną wargę, próbując powstrzymać śmiech. – Skończyło się na tym, że wylądował na noc na kanapie i tylko się przelizaliśmy. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że nie był zbyt zachwycony.

Nie musiał. Frustracja w głosie Liama nie była trudna do wyczucia.

– Myślałem, że go lubisz? – Harry uniósł brwi.

Zayn westchnął, ponownie wzruszając ramionami.

– Bo lubię i w sumie jak go zapraszałem do mieszkania to w konkretnym celu, ale potem doszedłem do wniosku, że jak trochę poczeka to nic mu się nie stanie. Nie zamierzam mu dać tak po prostu, nawet jeśli chcę. Droczenie się z nim jest całkiem zabawne.

Harry wyszczerzył się.

– Zależy ci. Ha!

Zayn tylko wzruszył ramionami – znowu – bo nie było tam nic do dodania. Taka była prawda, nie zamierzał tego ukrywać, a już zwłaszcza przed Harrym. Nie na darmo nazywał go swoim przyjacielem.

Louis wszedł do kuchni, niosąc w rękach dwa kubki.

– O czym plotkujcie? – spytał, wstawiając wodę na herbatę.

– O tym, że zafarbowałeś wszystkie moje białe majtki na różowo – odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się lekko.

Louis wywrócił oczy z irytacją.

– Nie wszystkie, Harold. Tylko kilka par! – mruknął. – Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że w bębnie ukryła się jedna czerwona skarpetka?

Zayn zaśmiał się.

– Jestem pewien, że twój wizerunek na tym nie straci, Harry.

– Oj, przestań.

– Kilka prań i znowu zrobią się białe – dodał Louis, splatając ręce na piersiach.

Zayn i Harry tylko się zaśmiali, widząc jego obronną postawę.

Ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi.

– Pewnie nasza kolacja – stwierdził Louis, zalewając saszetki z herbatą wrzątkiem. – Lepiej chodźcie do nas.

– Już skończyliście?

– Niee, ale nie ma dzisiaj z Liama zbyt wielkiego pożytku, więc zajmiemy się tym po prostu innym razem.

Harry i Zayn tylko spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Zachowanie Liama – czy też może bardziej jego frustracja – niezwykle ich bawiła.

Gdy już Lou i Harry wszystko sobie wyjaśnili i obgadali na spokojnie całą sytuację, ich relacje znacznie się poprawiły. Było to widać od samego początku, gdy tylko obudzili się razem rano obok siebie i zaczęli dzień od całowania się i pieszczenia. Harry już teraz wiedział, że takie leniwe poranki będą jego ulubionymi i liczył na to, że będzie ich jak najwięcej.

Okazało się, że Louis jest bardzo dotykalski i zaborczy. Patrzył wilkiem na każdego, kto śmiał spojrzeć na niego dwa razy albo go dotknąć. Harry uważał, że to absolutnie urocze, zwłaszcza że Lou nic na ten temat nie mówił. Wydawał się kompletnie nieświadomy tego, że w ogóle to robi. Albo też może tego, że robi to tak ostentacyjnie.

Wieczór spędzili w miłej atmosferze, dogryzając sobie i całkiem nieźle się bawiąc. Louis świetnie się bawił, dogryzając Liamowi na różne tematy, ciekawy, ile Liam jeszcze wytrzyma. Harry tylko uśmiechał się zza brzegu swojego kubka, zadowolony z tego, w jakim kierunku zmierzało jego życie.

Następnego dnia postanowili wybrać się razem na zakupy. Nie mieli nic konkretnego do kupienia, ale Louis stwierdził, że im obu przyda się kilka nowych rzeczy i że mogą trochę zaszaleć. Harry w pierwszej chwili chciał zaprotestować, ale potem machnął na to ręką. Nie zamierzał nastawiać się w ten sposób, że ten związek się rozpadnie. A jeśli tak się stanie, zawsze może te wszystkie rzeczy zwrócić.

Po jakichś dwóch godzinach buszowania po różnych markowych sklepach usiedli w restauracji i zamówili sobie obiad. Louis przeprosił go na chwilę i poszedł do toalety, a Harry wyciągnął telefon i zaczął się nim bawić.

– Proszę, proszę, kogo to moje oczy widzą.

Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w zimne oczy swojego ojca. Jego serce stanęło na chwilę, zanim zaczęło bić w przyspieszonym tempie.

Kiedy wróci Louis? Harry miał nadzieję, że jak najprędzej.

– Cześć, tato – odparł tak spokojnie, jak tylko mógł.

U boku jego ojca stała jakaś jasnowłosa piękność. Nie wyglądała jednak jak kobieta „do towarzystwa”, więc pewnie było to spotkanie biznesowe.

– Dobrze wyglądasz – stwierdził mężczyzna, patrząc na niego i zezując na torby z zakupami, które Harry położył obok siebie. – Widzę, że małżeństwo ci służy.

– Bardziej niż ci się wydaje – odparł Harry. – Zdaje się, że…

– Pan Styles! – Louis uśmiechnął się sztucznie, podchodząc do ojca Harry’ego i podając mu rękę. – Co za niespodzianka.

Nie zabrzmiało to, jakby to była przyjemna niespodzianka.

– W rzeczy samej. Właśnie mówiłem Harry’emu, że wydaje się szczęśliwy w małżeństwie.

Louis uśmiechnął się słodko.

– Och! Przyznaję, że na początku nie byłem tym wszystkim zachwycony, ale podstawiony przez pana człowiek miał rację, Harry w łóżku to prawdziwa rakieta. – Harry sapnął, patrząc na Louisa z niedowierzaniem i czując, jak gorąco wstępuje na jego twarz. Kobieta obok jego ojca przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby miała upuścić torebkę z wrażenia. – Na szczęście kawałek z BDSM był zmyślony, nie muszę go wiązać ani bić, żebyśmy obaj byli zadowoleni. – Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i klepnął ojca Harry’ego przyjacielsko w ramię. – Dziękuję. Dał mi pan w prezencie chłopaka moich marzeń. Jak już adoptujemy, z pewnością zaprosimy pana na uroczystość. To w końcu dzięki panu się zeszliśmy.

– S–słucham? – wydukał mężczyzna, przez chwilę kompletnie nie mogąc się połapać w sytuacji. – Co masz przez to na myśli?

Harry spojrzał na niego pewnie. Mając u boku Louisa nie musiał się bać swego ojca.

– No wiem, że nigdy nie wspominałem, ale jestem gejem. – Rozłożył ręce. – Dogadanie się nie zajęło nam dużo czasu?

Zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie, co wywołało jeszcze tylko lepszy efekt. Jego ojciec tylko popatrzył na niego z niezadowoleniem i obrzydzeniem.

– Już dość mnie zawstydziłeś – powiedział. – Porozmawiamy innym razem.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Towarzysząca mu kobieta spojrzała na nich ze zdumieniem i poszła w śladu ojca Harry’ego.

Louis usiadł obok Harry’ego. Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, gapiąc się w stół. Harry uniósł wzrok na Louisa zawstydzony. Zagryzł dolną wargę widząc, że Louis przygląda mu się. Na jego ustach drgał lekki uśmieszek. Wyglądało to, jakby Louis próbował go powstrzymać, nie będąc pewnym, czy aby nie przesadził.

Usta Harry’ego drgnęły. Rozchichotali się w tym samym czasie, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to naprawdę się stało. Udało im się na chwilę opanować, kiedy pojawiła się kelnerka z ich jedzeniem, ale potem dopadła ich kolejna salwa śmiechu. Harry widział, że jego ojciec patrzy na nich przez całe pomieszczenie z niezadowoloną miną, ale na szczęście po chwili się odwrócił i zajął kobietą, którą do tej restauracji przyprowadził.

– Zamierzamy adoptować? – spytał Harry, uśmiechając się lekko do Louisa i biorąc się za jedzenie.

Louis westchnął teatralnie, idąc w jego ślady.

– No, cóż… Zawsze chciałem mieć dużą rodzinę.

Harry zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

Kto by pomyślał?

Zayn omal nie pękł ze śmiechu, kiedy Harry opowiedział mu całe zdarzenie z restauracji.

– Czemu mnie tam nie było? – spytał, cały czas chichocząc mu do słuchawki. – Jezu, to musiało być bezcenne.

– Było. W pierwszej chwili chciałem walnąć Louisa za to, co powiedział, ale mina mojego ojca i tej laski była tego warta.

– No ja myślę. Nie spodziewałem się po nim czegoś takiego. Może jednak nie jest taki zły.

– Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś.

– To jest nas dwóch. Powiedz mi lepiej jak tam przygotowania do randki?

Harry mimowolnie się zawstydził, chociaż sam nie wiedział, dlaczego. Może dlatego, że Zayn nazwał to „randką”. A może dlatego, że myśl o wyjściu gdzieś z Louisem w charakterze jego partnera nadal przyprawiała go o szybsze bicie serca. Niby stale byli na etapie, gdzie tak naprawdę się docierali i sprawdzali, czy to w ogóle wypali, ale Harry czuł, że to jest właśnie to. Że to właśnie tego chce. Kiedy Louis przestał traktować go jak intruza i dzieciaka, który wkopał go w małżeństwo… to było jakby wszystkie elementy układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. Harry był szczęśliwy. Naprawdę bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy. Kiedy wychodził rano do piekarni, zostawiał Louisowi kanapki do pracy. Gdy miał na popołudnie, wstawał wcześniej i przygotowywał mu rano porządne, pełnowartościowe śniadanie i jadł razem z nim. Wieczorem jedli razem kolację, rozmawiając o głupotach, przytulając się i całując. Potem zazwyczaj szli się kochać, a jeśli byli na to zbyt zmęczeni, to przestawali na samym całowaniu. Zasypiali razem, przytuleni do siebie, ze splątanymi nogami i oparci o siebie czołami. Czasami, gdy Harry wracał późnym wieczorem z piekarni, Louis czekał już na niego z wanną pełną gorącej wody. Alfa był zazwyczaj nakarmiony i po spacerze, co Harry naprawdę doceniał. Praca w piekarni mocno obciążała jego plecy, przez co bóle się nasilały i pojawiały coraz częściej. Odprężające kąpiele były po pracy wszystkim, czego potrzebował.

– Harry? Jesteś tam?

 

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że trzyma telefon przy uchu i że Zayn go o coś spytał.

– Eee, sorry. Co mówiłeś?

Zayn zaśmiał się.

– Pytałem, czy jesteś gotowy na randkę? Wybrałeś już coś seksownego?

– Ciężko to przeżyć tak jak się powinno kiedy osoba, z którą wychodzisz, gapi się na ciebie jak grzebiesz w szafie.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego z drugiego końca pokoju, naciągając na tyłek spodnie. Harry zagapił się na niego.

– Awww… – Skomentował Zayn. – Jesteście absolutnie uroczy. Nie mogliście tak od razu? Tyle czasu musiało minąć, żeby moje biedne uszy mogły odpocząć.

– Przestań. Ty i Liam nie jesteście lepsi.

– Wypraszam sobie. My nie wybieramy się na żadną romantyczną kolację na dachu jakiegoś cholernego wieżowca, gdzie będzie co prawda piździć, ale będzie można oglądać gwiazdy i panoramę miasta.

Harry zaśmiał się.

– Przestań. To brzmi strasznie z twoich ust.

– To brzmi strasznie z ust każdego.

Harry tylko wywrócił oczami.

– Dobra. To gdzie idziesz z Liamem?

– Ha. Chciałbyś, żebym ci powiedział, co?

– Zayn!

– Nic ci nie powiem. I widzę już Liama, więc…

– Zaayyyn – jęknął Harry, mając ochotę tupnąć jak dziecko. – Weź mi powiedz.

– Nie–e. Nie, nie i jeszcze raz n…

Zayn nagle urwał i wziął gwałtownie oddech.

– Zayn?

Ktoś zaczął krzyczeć z daleka. Harry’emu zmroziło krew w żyłach.

– Zayn?! Powiedz coś?

Louis spojrzał na niego pytająco, zapinając guziki koszuli. Harry odwrócił się do niego plecami.

\- Och, fuck… – usłyszał z drugiego końca linii.

– Zayn, hej, Zayn! – Głos Liama rozbrzmiał w głośniku. Harry słyszał, jak drży z przerażenia.

– Liam? Liam, co się sta…?

– Zayn, Zayn, patrz na mnie. Nie zamykaj oczu, słyszysz? Zayn!

– Harry? – Louis obrócił go w swoją stronę i spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony. Harry tylko pokręcił głową.

– Liam? Zayn?!

Louis wyrwał mu telefon z ręki.

– LIAM! – krzyknął do telefonu. – Podnieś ten cholerny telefon z ziemi.

Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę.

– Myślisz, że nas wkręcają? – spytał cicho z nadzieją, że to tylko głupi żart.

Jak się okazało po połowie godziny pełnej nerwowego oczekiwania, Zayn i Liam nie stroili sobie z nich żartów. Liam w końcu zadzwonił do Louisa. Był w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby wyjaśnić im przez telefon, co się stało. Podał im po prostu adres szpitala i poprosił, żeby przyjechali.

I zadzwonili po rodzinę Zayna.

Gdy dotarli do szpitala, Liam już na nich czekał. Na jasnoniebieskiej koszuli, w którą był ubrany, było sporo plam krwi.

– T–to Zayna? – spytał Harry, blednąc.

Liam skinął ponuro głową, patrząc w przestrzeń pustym wzrokiem.

– Co się stało? – spytał Louis.

Liam pokręcił głową, drapiąc się po głowie.

– To się stało tak szybko – wybełkotał. – Czekałem na niego przed kinem. Umówiliśmy się tam. Widziałem jak idzie w moją stronę. Rozmawiał przez telefon. A potem nagle zderzył się z jakimś facetem. Ten facet… on zaczął uciekać. A Zayn upadł, łapiąc się za brzuch. Kiedy do niego dobiegłem, miał całe ręce we krwi… Ten facet chyba dźgnął go nożem.

– Co z Zaynem?

– Przewieźli go już do osobnego pokoju, ale jest nieprzytomny. Lekarz nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć, bo nie jestem członkiem rodziny. Dzwoniłeś do kogoś?

Harry skinął głową.

– Dzwoniłem do jego taty. Powinien tu wkrótce dotrzeć.

– Złapali tego, kto to zrobił? – spytał Louis.

Liam skinął głowa.

Louis i Harry usiedli obok Liama i czekali w ciszy, nie wiedząc, co innego mogliby zrobić. Harry i Louis trzymali się przez cały czas za ręce. Dzięki temu Harry czuł się o wiele pewniej.

Ojciec Zayna szybko dowiedział się wszystkiego o stanie syna i przekazał im, na szczęście, dobre wieści. Mimo że Zayn został dźgnięty dość paskudnie, bo dość głęboko i to przez całą szerokość brzucha, to jednak jego życiu nie zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo. Musiał tylko odpoczywać i oszczędzać się do czasu zdjęcia szwów, a wszystko powinno być w porządku.

Pozwolono im do niego wejść, więc cała czwórka z tego chętnie skorzystała. Obudził się po jakiejś godzinie, przemęczony i obolały.

Liam wyglądał, jakby miał się tam rozpłakać.

– Kto to jest? – spytał cicho ojciec Zayna, patrząc jak Liam całuje jego syna w czoło i mówi coś do niego cicho, trzymając go za rękę.

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– To jest Liam.

– Jego chłopak?

– Em… – Harry zagryzł dolną wargę. – Zdaje się, że jeszcze wciąż nad tym pracują. Liam widział całe zdarzenie z daleka, nie przyjął tego za dobrze.

– Rozumiem. – Ojciec Zayna patrzył na nich przez chwilę, intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Potem uśmiechnął się lekko do Harry’ego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – Dziękuję, że przyjechałeś i mnie o wszystkim powiadomiłeś. Myślę jednak, że nie ma sensu, żebyśmy tu wszyscy tkwili. Ja i… Liam zostaniemy z Zaynem. Jedźcie z… – uniósł pytająco brwi, patrząc na blondyna stojącego zaraz obok Harry’ego.

– Jestem Louis.

– … z Louisem do domu i odpocznijcie. Z pewnością macie dość wraże na dziś.

Harry spojrzał pytająco na partnera. Louis tylko skinął głową. Nie było sensu, żeby wszyscy siedzieli i męczyli Zayna. Lepiej było go zostawić z Liamem i ojcem i zajrzeć do niego następnego dnia.

– Okej – powiedział Harry. Podszedł do Zayna i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Hej. Jak się czujesz?

Zayn oderwał wzrok od Liama i spojrzał na Harry’ego.

– Jak wyrzygany śledź. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Po prostu się cieszę, że to tylko tak się skończyło, chociaż zdecydowanie zamierzam usunąć bliznę laserem.

Harry wywrócił oczami. Gdy usłyszał słowa Zayna, poczuł niebywałą ulgę. Jeśli tak gadał, to znaczy, że nie było z nim aż tak źle. Harry nie musiał się już martwić o jego bezpieczeństwo.

– Ja i Louis idziemy teraz do domu, ale odwiedzimy cię jeszcze, okej?

– Sorry, że zepsułem wam randkę.

– Nic się nie stało. Ważne, że nic ci nie jest. Widzimy się jutro?

Zayn skinął głową.

– Jasne.

– Okej, to do zobaczenia.

– Do zobaczenia.

Droga do domu upłynęła w całkowitym milczeniu. Harry nie miał ochoty nic mówić, zatopiony w swoich myślach. Louis też się nie odzywał, też najwyraźniej nie mając ochoty na czcze gadanie.

– Idziesz się ze mną położyć? – spytał Harry.

– Tak szybko?

Harry skinął głową, wzdychając.

– Jestem zmęczony.

– Okej. – Louis pocałował go w czoło i pociągnął za sobą do sypialni. – Chodź.

Alfa pobiegł za nimi po schodach bez najmniejszego wahania. Już nauczył się po nich wchodzić, ale wciąż miał opory przed schodzeniem.

Harry westchnął ciężko, leżąc na wznak na łóżku i patrząc w sufit.

– Nie rozumiem – mruknął cicho.

– Hm? Czego? – spytał Louis, nachylając się nad nim i zasysając się zaraz pod jego jabłkiem Adama. Harry odchylił głowę do tyłu, dając mu lepszy dostęp.

– Dlaczego ten facet to zrobił? Przecież… Zayn tylko sobie szedł. Nie miał przy sobie nic wartościowego, zresztą ten facet nawet nie próbował kraść. On na niego wszedł i go zranił, tak… po prostu. Och! Umm… T–to – Harry zamknął oczy – nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

– Mhm... – było jedynym komentarzem Louisa.

Harry próbował skupić się na tym, co stało się wcześniej, ale Lou mu nie pozwalał, obcałowując jego szyję i pospiesznie rozpinając guziki jego koszuli. Już po chwili mężczyzna pieścił jego sutki i ich okolice, gładząc ręką jego bok. 

– Lou… – jęknął Harry z lekką naganą w głosie. To w końcu była poważna sprawa.

– Bądź już cicho – odparł tylko Louis, unosząc się i oblizując usta. Gdy ich wzrok się spotkał, Harry uświadomił sobie, że Louis parzy na niego z pożądaniem i napad na Zayna jest ostatnim, na co ma ochotę. – Chcesz żebym zrobił ci loda?

Czy chciał? Co to w ogóle było za pytanie? Oczywiście, że chciał.

– Chcę.

Louis nachylił się i pocałował jego krocze przez spodnie.

– Poproś – wymruczał, przesuwając ręką po sporej wypukłości.

– Och! Proszę! Proszę, zrób mi loda!

Louis tylko się uśmiechnął lekko. Rozpiął mu pasek, potem guzik i rozporek. Zsunął mu lekko spodnie, łapiąc za materiał na udach i ciągnąc w dół.

Harry był już zupełnie twardy. Louis miał dość drobne dłonie jak na mężczyznę, a Harry dość sporego penisa jak na swoją budowę, więc ręka Louisa wydawała się jeszcze mniejsza, kiedy objął go palcami.

Louis na szczęście nie zamierzał się z nim droczyć. Przesunął dłoń bardziej ku nasadzie i wsunął go sobie do ust. Harry wygiął się w łuk, pojękując cicho. Uczucie było nieziemskie.

– Nie wiedziałem, że to takie przyjemne – mruknął cicho.

Louis natychmiast przestał. Harry spojrzał na niego z lekkim wyrzutem, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego się zatrzymał.

– Nikt ci nigdy nie obciągnął? – spytał Lou zdumiony.

Harry zagryzł dolną wargę i pokręcił przecząco głową, lekko zawstydzony.

– Nawet Zayn? Ale… – Louis pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. – A ty jemu?

Harry znowu pokręcił głową.

– Uhm, ty byłeś pierwszy… – powiedział zawstydzony. Właśnie dlatego nigdy się tym nie chwalił. Ludzie zawsze tak reagowali na tego typu rewelacje, więc lepiej było trzymać je dla siebie. Wiedział tylko Zayn i tak było dobrze.

– Czego jeszcze nie robiłeś? – spytał mężczyzna.

– Nie wkładałem.

– To jakaś sugestia?

– A dałbyś mi?

– Hmm.. – Louis udał, że się zastanawia. – Z reguły nie lubię dawać, ale twój przypadek – przesunął z uwielbieniem wzrokiem po jego ciele – jestem skłonny przemyśleć.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Nie brzmiało to może do końca jak tak, ale zdecydowanie nie brzmiało jak nie.

– Bierz się do roboty. Proszę.

Louis parsknął, słysząc „proszę”, ale pospiesznie wrócił do swojej poprzedniej czynności.

Zdecydowanie wiedział, co robi. Pieścił go z wprawą i doświadczeniem, biorąc go całego do ust, co nie było takie proste, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Harry czuł, że główka jego penisa prześlizguje się po jego gardle i myślał tylko o tym, że on też chce się tego nauczyć.

Nawet nie bardzo wiedział, w którym momencie złapał głowę Lou i zaczął go ciągnąć bliżej, jednocześnie pchając do środka. Mężczyzna pozwalał mu na to, otwierając szeroko usta.

– L–ouis… Ja… ja zaraz…

Louis tylko skinął głową, dając mu nieme przyzwolenie. Harry spiął się cały i doszedł w jego ustach. Louis przełknął i powoli się odsunął, jeszcze delikatnie przesuwając językiem po rowku na czubku penisa.

Harry oddychał ciężko. To było takie przyjemnie… Wiedział, że to jest przyjemne, ale nigdy nie sądził, że aż tak. Louis pocałował go w czoło, w policzek i szczękę, bawiąc się jego włosami. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. To było takie przyjemne. Louis dawał mu ogromne poczucie bezpieczeństwa i… miłości. Harry mógłby z nim leżeć w tym łóżku do końca swojego życia.

– Lubisz moje włosy, co? – spytał cicho, kładąc mu głowę na piersi.

– Są kręcone – odparł Louis, jakby to usprawiedliwiało wszystko.

– Lubisz chłopców z kręconymi włosami?

– Nie. Lubię twoje kręcone włosy.

– Hmm…. Co jeszcze mojego lubisz?

Louis uśmiechnął się lekko. Nawet kompletnie mu nie przeszkadzało, że tylko Harry miał orgazm.

– Mam zacząć od tego co podoba mi się najbardziej? Czy wymieniać bez jakiejś specjalnej kolejności?

– W kolejności.

– Okej. Dobra, to numer jeden to zdecydowanie twoje uda.

– Uda? – Harry uniósł brwi. Obaj mieli na twarzach głupkowate uśmiechy. To brzmiało bardziej jak flirt niż rozmowa osób, które tak właściwie ze sobą są.

– Mhm, uda. Najlepsze uda, jakie w życiu widziałem. Jak się po coś nachylasz i na ciebie patrzę to aż mi się robi gorąco. Kocham Alfę, bo zazwyczaj dzięki niemu mogę podziwiać takie widoki.

– O–kej. Dobra. Co dalej?

– Potem są włosy. O tym już powiedziałem. Potem…. Potem reszta nóg. Serio, nie znam innego faceta, który miały tak zgrabne nogi jak ty. Dosłownie stworzone, żeby oplatać się wokół moich bioder.

– Przestań, bo się zawstydzę! – rzucił Harry ze śmiechem. Zawsze czuł się całkiem komfortowo ze swoim ciałem, ale nigdy nie uważał się za specjalnie ładnego. Nogi co prawda faktycznie miał szczupłe, ale od pasa w górę był dość mocno zbudowany. Nie był gruby, nie był nawet pulchny, po prostu… Uważał, że mógłby mieć trochę mniejsze bicepsy i w ogóle. Wyglądał trochę, jakby trenował boks, z tym że nie miał takich mięśni jak bokserzy.

– Potem… potem są twoje usta. Jak cię pierwszy raz zobaczyłem, kompletnie wściekły, że wmanewrowałeś mnie w małżeństwo, pomyślałem, że te wargi będą świetnie wyglądać na moim kutasie.

Harry sapnął oburzony.

– Nie pomyślałeś tak!

Louis położył rękę na sercu.

– Pomyślałem, ale hej, trochę przeszła mi złość na ciebie.

– Jesteś niemożliwy.

– No co? Nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że nie ma nic bardziej podniecającego niż wyobrażanie sobie ciebie z moim…

– Przestań! – Harry uszczypnął go w bok. Rumieniec na jego policzkach był oczywisty. – Coś jeszcze czy to już koniec?

– Nie, oczywiście, że jeszcze nie koniec. Tutaj nie mogę się zdecydować, które wolę bardziej. Twoje oczy czy dołeczki w policzkach, które się pokazują jak się uśmiechasz.

– Dopiero oczy? Tak na samym końcu? Myślałem, że to pierwsza rzecz, jaką się zauważa.

– Ja zauważyłem najpierw usta, potem włosy, a potem dopiero oczy. A dołeczki – Louis westchnął lekko przygaszony, przesuwając kciukiem obok jego ust – dopiero kiedy zacząłeś się przy mnie uśmiechać.

Harry spojrzał na niego z pytającą miną. Louis brzmiał na lekko przybitego i smutnego. Czyby czuł się dalej źle z tym, co działo się na samym początku ich znajomości? Przecież nie było aż tak źle.

– Lou…

– Tak, wiem… Po prostu trochę mi głupio za to, że ci nie wierzyłem.

– Lou, nie było tak źle, jak myślisz. Spodziewałem się o wiele gorszych rzeczy. Summa summarum było całkiem okej. Serio, Lou, chcę żebyś o tym zapomniał, okej?

Louis nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale chyba nie był w nastroju, żeby o tym dyskutować.

– Hmm, gdzie byliśmy.

– Przy oczach i dołeczkach. 

– Ach, racja. Oczy. Cudne, zielone oczy. I dołeczki. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że może to być dla mnie coś atrakcyjnego, a jednak. Dobra, co my tam jeszcze mamy. Hmm z walorów fizycznych chyba już starczy, co? Wymieniłem co najmniej połowę ciebie, która jest absolutnie perfekcyjna. Mógłbym dodać kutasa, dupę, brzuch i całą resztę, ale nie jestem typem rozpieszczających swoich partnerów, więc sorry, złotko. – Harry zaśmiał się. – Och, z pozostałych walorów twój śmiech jest zdecydowanie w moim Top10. W ogóle twój głos… Uwielbiam jego brzmienie. Sposób, w jaki wszystko wymawiasz, przeciągając. Normalnie by mnie to irytowało, ale ciebie nigdy nie mam dość. Mógłbyś mi recytować Biblię, a i tak bym cię słuchał.

– Kiedyś to przetestuję – obiecał Harry.

– Mhm… Potem jest jeszcze twój sposób bycia. To, jak zajmujesz się Alfą i że wstajesz specjalnie rano, żeby mi przygotować śniadanie. Prócz mamy nikt mi nigdy nie robił śniadania. To miłe.

Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, jeśli było to w ogóle możliwe. Cieszył się, że Louis docenia jego wysiłek.

– To może teraz wady? Chyba że nie dasz radę uwinąć się w godzinę, to wtedy zostawimy to sobie na inny dzień.

– W sumie to mam tylko jedną.

– Tylko jedną? Tylko jedna rzecz ci się nie podoba? To musi być w takim razie coś ekstra.

– Jest. – Louis spojrzał na niego z miną naburmuszonego dziecka. – Nie podoba mi się, że tak się upierasz przy pracowaniu. Jestem w stanie nas utrzymać.

Harry westchnął.

– Wiem, że jesteś, ale czuję się lepiej, mając też swoje własne pieniądze. Poza tym, co mam robić, kiedy ciebie nie ma? Zanudziłbym się tutaj na śmierć.

– I tak mi się to nie podoba.

– Nie mogę być kimś bez wad.

Louis klepnął go w tyłek z niezadowoloną miną.

– Dobra, to może teraz chcesz usłyszeć, co mnie się w tobie podoba?

– Och, nie musisz nic mówić. – Louis machnął ręką, uśmiechając się przekornie. – Ja jestem perfekcyjny.

Harry zaśmiał się, całując go w policzek.

I jak tu go nie kochać?


	8. Chapter 8

Gdy Harry dostał wezwanie na przesłuchanie w sprawie napadu na Zayna wiedział, że coś jest na rzeczy. Cała ta sprawa śmierdziała na kilometr od samego początku. Coś mu w tym wszystkim nie pasowało. To, że wezwano akurat jego, było trochę dziwne, ale skoro mógł pomóc, to właśnie to zamierzał zrobić.

Posadzili go w jakimś pokoju z jednym, patrzącym na niego dziwnie policjantem. Czuł się tam, jakby to on zaatakował Zayna, a przecież nie zrobił nic złego.

Zadawano mu mnóstwo dziwnych pytań. Nawet mu sugerowano, że to on zlecił ten napad. Harry nie dał się jednak wyprowadzić z równowagi. Wiedział, że to ma tylko go zdenerwować. Pewnie myśleli, że coś ukrywa i jeśli odpowiednio go przycisną, to im powie coś, co rzuci na sprawę inne światło. Harry był przekonany, że nie posiada żadnych ważnych informacji, kiedy nagle uświadomił sobie, że być może jednak coś wie.

Opowiedział im całą historię swojego ślubu i tego, jak jego ojciec mu groził, że jeśli się na niego nie zgodzi, to wtedy jego ojciec skrzywdzi Zayna. To było bardzo prawdopodobne, zwłaszcza po tym nieszczęsnym spotkaniu w restauracji. Jego ojciec był zdolny do tego, żeby kogoś wynająć i zlecić mu napad z nożem. Harry już wszystkiego mógł się po nim spodziewać.

Louis czekał na niego w swoim samochodzie przed komisariatem.

– I jak? – spytał o razu, gdy tylko Harry wsiadł do środka i zamknął drzwi.

– Traktowali mnie jak gówno spod buta – westchnął. – Jakimś cudem wpadło im do głowy, że mogę mieć z tym coś wspólnego. I chyba nawet mam.

– To znaczy? – Louis uniósł brwi zaskoczony.

Harry westchnął ciężko.

– Uhm, nie zastanawiałeś się nigdy, czemu zgodziłem się wziąć z tobą ślub? Jak już wiedziałeś, że to nie był mój pomysł?

Louis zamrugał.

– Eee… Nie. Właściwie to nie. – Chwila ciszy. – Eee, czemu?

Harry westchnął.

– Ojciec mi powiedział, że zabije Alfę na moich oczach, a potem jeszcze dodał, że Zayn to taki roztrzepany chłopak i łatwo mogłoby mu się stać coś złego. Wystraszyłem się, że on naprawdę mu może coś zrobić, więc… zgodziłem się.

Louis uderzył głowę w kierownicę.

– Teraz czuję się jak kutas do kwadratu.

– Masz ładnego kutasa – wypalił Harry tak n z tego ni z owego.

Lou spojrzał na niego z dziwną miną, chyba nie wiedząc, jak to skomentować.

– Em, dziękuję. I… skoro już jesteśmy przy tego typu rzeczach… Chyba wypada mi też coś wyznać. Liam i ja… wymyśliliśmy pewien plan. Widzisz, twój ojciec sabotuje niektóre firmy. Płaci ludziom, żeby robili tam dużo szkód, a kiedy akcje firmy gwałtownie spadają, wykupuje potajemnie część z nich, a sam oferuje pomoc. Firmy podpisują z nim umowy i dają mu wolną rękę, chcąc poprawić swoje wyniki. Wtedy on przejmuje pakiet kontrolny, przywraca firmę do jej pierwotnego stanu i sprzedaje akcje warte z dziesięć razy więcej. Masa ludzi traci przez to pracę z dnia na dzień. Wiele z nich już nigdy nie wraca, co doprowadza firmę do ruiny, bo nie stać jej na szkolenie wszystkich nowych pracowników. Dowiedziałem się o tym już jakiś czas temu, ale dopiero po przejęciu firmy po ojcu mogłem coś zrobić. Pozwoliłem mu na jego machinacje i osłabienie naszej wartości na rynku, a potem przejęcie firmy. Liam cały czas czeka na moment, aż twój ojciec zacznie wyprzedawać akcje i gromadzić pieniądze. Wtedy zamierza mu je… zwinąć

– Co zamierzacie zrobić z tymi pieniędzmi?

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

– Dać premię lojalnym pracownikom. Zapłacić wszystkim pensję na czas. Część dać tym, którzy stracili pracę. Mam kontakt z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, Harry. Jest ich sporo. Część z nich żyje z zasiłku. Dopóki twój ociec nie pozbędzie się akcji, nie mogą wrócić.

– Dlaczego?

– Między innymi dlatego, że twój ojciec zaczyna stawiać firmę na nogi od zwolnień pracowników. Chce zaoszczędzić na tych, którzy wydają mu się niepotrzebni. Zostawia techników, wykształconych inżynierów i ekspertów, ale wykopuje z roboty wszystkich innych. Odkąd zabrał się za moją firmę, pracę straciło aż 78 osób. Połowa z nich pracowała tam od lat. Wiem, że to, co robię, może ci się w pewien sposób wydawać nieetyczne, ale twój ojciec dorobił się na złodziejstwie. Chcę go pokonać jego własną bronią.

Harry nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Louis nie starał się w żaden sposób wybielić swoich czynów. Mówił rzeczowo o tym, co robił i dawał Harry’emu możliwość oceniania, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie. Poza tym, jakaś część Harry’ego była przekonana, że jego ojciec sobie na to zasłużył. Gdyby nie oszukiwał ludzi i nie rzucał im kłód pod nogi, nikt nie próbowałby dla odmiany wyrolować jego.

– Nie chcę o tym myśleć – powiedział. – Cokolwiek się stanie, sam się o to prosił. To nie jest dobry człowiek. Nie chcę, żeby stała mu się krzywda, to w końcu mój ojciec, ale to tyle. Jedźmy do Zayna, dobrze? Chciałbym sprawdzić, co u niego.

– Jasne.

Zayn miał się całkiem nieźle, jak się okazało. Weszli akurat w momencie, kiedy Zayn i Liam całowali się dość… namiętnie.

– Może jednak przyjdziemy później, Harry? – powiedział Lou głośno.

Liam i Zayn odsunęli się od siebie jak na komendę i odwrócili głowy w ich stronę.

– Widzę, że już ci lepiej – stwierdził Harry, podpierając się pod boki.

Zayn zachichotał.

– Rwie jak cholera, ale daję radę – powiedział. – Niedługo mnie pewnie wypuszczą. Nie mam uszkodzonych żadnych organów.

– Głupi ma zawsze szczęście – skomentował Louis.

Zayn pokazał mu środkowy palec. O dziwo, Louis tylko się zaśmiał i pokręcił głową.

– Pasujecie do siebie z Liamem – stwierdził tylko.

– Ty z Harrym też – odbił piłeczkę Liam. – Wiadomo już coś więcej na temat tego napadu?

– Nam zbyt wiele nie powiedzą, ale podejrzewam, że mają jakieś poszlaki.

Harry starał się nie myśleć o tym, że być może to on pośrednio przyczynił się do tego, że Zayn wylądował w szpitalu. Jeśli to naprawdę był jego ojciec… Zayn byłby bezpieczny, gdyby nie kolegował się z Harrym. Jeśli to był jego ojciec, to leżał w szpitalu tylko i wyłącznie przez Harry’ego. Ta myśl nie była zbyt przyjemna, nawet jeśli życie Zayna nie było zagrożone.

– Przestań – powiedział Louis, kiedy jechali już do domu. – Wiem, co ci chodzi po głowie. – Harry westchnął ciężko. – To nie twoja wina, Harry, i nie chcę, żebyś myślał inaczej.

– Ale nic by się nie stało, gdyby Zayn się ze mną nie kolegował. Byłby bezpieczny.

– Nawet jeśli – zaczął Louis poważnie – twój ojciec jest w to wszystko zamieszany, nic z tego nie jest twoją winą. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. To twój ojciec jest za wszystko odpowiedzialny i to jego należy obwiniać, jeśli faktycznie miał związek z tym napadem.

Harry zagryzł tylko dolną wargę. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że czuł się winny. Miał nadzieję, że to jednak nie był jego ojciec i że Zayn został celem przez przypadek.

\- Nie myśl o tym – powiedział Louis, kładąc mu rękę na udzie i zaciskając palce uspokajająco. – Zamiast się zamartwiać, zamówmy jakieś żarcie z dostawą do domu, najedzmy jak prosiaki przy dobrym filmie, a potem popracujmy intensywnie nad zbędnymi kaloriami w sypialni, hmm?

Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Brzmi jak niezły plan – powiedział spokojnie.

Lou uśmiechnął się do niego. Cmoknął go w policzek, kiedy stali na czerwonym świetle.

Jak postanowili, tak zrobili. Wzięli sobie na wynos chińszczyznę z pobliskiej restauracji i zanieśli to do domu. Rozsiedli się w salonie na podłodze i zjedli to, rozmawiając o wszystkim i niczym. Potem poszli do sypialni i spędzili tam czas do wieczora, uprawiając seks i drzemiąc między jedną namiętną rudną a drugą.

\- Nie usiądę na dupie przez tydzień – poskarżył się Harry wieczorem, kiedy wieczorem schodzili nago do kuchni, żeby zrobić sobie kanapki.

\- Usiądziesz. – Louis zacisnął zaborczo dłoń na jego pośladku i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – Po tym, co jeszcze z tobą dzisiaj zrobię, już nie.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

\- Grozisz czy obiecujesz?

\- Hmm? A jak myślisz? – Lou objął go w pasie i przycisnął do mebli, wpijając się namiętnie w jego usta. Harry syknął, kiedy jego nagi tyłek zetknął się z zimnym blatem, ale szybko o tym zapomniał, obejmując Louisa za szyję i oddając pocałunek.

Harry pierwszy się odsunął.

\- Przestań, bo zaraz znowu będę twardy.

\- To co? – Louis uniósł brwi i przysunął się z powrotem.

Harry odsunął się jeszcze bardziej w tył.

\- Jestem głodny. Burczało mi w brzuchu jak mnie pieprzyłeś ostatnim razem.

Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Mnie też. Pomyślałem jednak, że wolę cię pieprzyć z pustym brzuchem niż iść się najeść i nie pieprzyć cię wcale.

\- Jesteś niepoprawny. Rób herbatę, a ja szybko machnę jakieś kanapki i będziemy mogli wrócić do łóżka.

\- Oki.

Obaj zabrali się za swoją pracę w ciszy. Louis nastawił wodę na herbatę i zaczął szperać w szafkach za ich kubkami. Harry wyciągnął z lodówki potrzebne rzeczy i błyskawicznie przygotował im kanapki.

Zabrali to wszystko na górę i zjedli w łóżku, a potem kochali się po raz kolejny, już z pełnymi brzuchami. Louis nawet nie musiał go rozciągać ani zbytnio nawilżać. Zmieniał tylko gumkę, odpoczywali trochę i robili to znowu. Harry zawsze był ciekawy, jak to wygląda. Ze swoim poprzednim chłopakiem zrobił to tylko raz – i nie było zbyt przyjemnie – a z Zaynem w sumie z przypadku. Nie chcieli tego kontynuować, bojąc się o swoją przyjaźń. Louis był pierwszym mężczyzną, jego pierwszym facetem, z którym dopiero dowiadywał się, co oznacza bycie w związku. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, co oznacza seks do upadłego.

\- Miałeś przede mną dużo facetów? – spytał Harry ni z tego ni z owego, kiedy leżeli obok siebie na łóżku, bawiąc się swoimi palcami.

Louis spojrzał na niego.

\- Mhm, więcej niż chciałbym przyznać – odpowiedział szczerze. – Byłem ogromnym zwolennikiem jednonocnych numerków, więc… Cóż, przez moje łóżko przewinęło się sporo facetów, ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie jestem kimś, kto zdradza. Jeśli deklaruję się na jakiś związek, nie honoruję skoków w bok u żadnej ze stron. O to nie musisz się bać.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nie boję się. Jestem po prostu ciekawy. Wiesz, że nie mam zbyt wiele doświadczenia. Chciałem po prostu wiedzieć, jak to było u ciebie.

\- Pierwszy raz uprawiałem seks jak miałem z siedemnaście lat z… - Louis westchnął ciężko. - … z Liamem.

Harry zrobił wielkie oczy.

\- Coo?! Z Liamem? – Pchnął go w bark. – Tak czepiałeś się mnie i Zayna, a sam nie byłeś lepmłuely…- Louis zatkał mu usta ręką.

\- Wiem, wiem… Nic nie poradzę, że byłem trochę zazdrosny.

\- Trochę?

\- Dobra, bardzo. Chcesz posłuchać czy nie?

Harry udał, że zamyka buzię na kłódkę. Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Okej. Więc… miałem wtedy siedemnaście lat. Obaj po prostu chcieliśmy mieć to z głowy, tym bardziej że wszyscy dookoła się chwalili, że już to robili. Oczywiście, większość faktycznie tylko się chwaliła i na tym koniec. My poszliśmy o krok dalej. To był jeden jedyny raz, kiedy to zrobiliśmy. Nam obu tak średnio się spodobało. Obaj odetchnęliśmy z ulgą, że ten drugi nie chce tego powtarzać. To było trochę jak bzykanie się z rodzeństwem, serio. A potem… każdy z nas szukał przygód z innymi ludźmi. Mieliśmy totalnie różne typy. Nigdy nie zdarzyło się nam rywalizować o faceta. Na studiach robiliśmy to z każdym, kto wpadł nam w oko i miał ochotę się zabawić. Było kilka dziwnych akcji jak na przykład kiedy Liam patrzył jak pieprzę się z jednym kolesiem i na odwrót. Było też raz tak, że każdy z nas kogoś sobie przyprowadził i robiliśmy to na jednym łóżku. Matko, jak sobie teraz o tym pomyślę, to studia były dzikie. – Harry tylko patrzył na niego wielkimi oczami. Słyszał, że takie rzeczy się dzieją na studiach, ale nigdy jakoś nie brał w tym udziału ani nawet nie był w pobliżu. Wolał się spotykać z Zaynem i upijać. – Po studiach obaj trochę się ogarnęliśmy. Zaliczaliśmy sporo facetów, ale już każdy w swoim własnym mieszkaniu albo mieszkaniu tego kolesia, bez żadnych dodatkowych ludzi w pomieszczeniu.

\- Sporo o tobie piszą w gazetach.

\- Większość to bzdury. Sam rozpuszczałem o sobie te plotki, bo musiałem sobie trochę zszargać opinię na potrzeby planu mojego i Liama. Ostatnimi czasy byłem naprawdę grzeczny. Kiedyś szalałem jak wariat i nie zamierzam tego ukrywać. Jest jak jest.

\- Jestem ciekawy, jak wyglądałeś na studiach.

Lou prychnął.

\- Ty zawsze wiesz, gdzie trafić, co? Tak się składa, że wyglądałem jak nerd. Chciałem być nauczycielem dramatu, ale ojciec mi nie pozwolił, więc ubierałem się jak ostatni frajer. Nosiłem okulary zamiast szkieł…

\- Masz słaby wzrok?

\- Mhm, noszę szkła. Wyglądam strasznie w okularach.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Na pewno nie. Musisz kiedyś je dla mnie założyć. Proszę.

\- Zastanowię się. O czym to ja…?

\- O ubieraniu się jak nerd.

\- A, tak. No właśnie. Chciałem w ten sposób odstraszyć innych i chyba nawet całkiem nieźle mi to szło.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- W życiu bym się tego po tobie nie spodziewał.

Louis tylko wzruszył ramionami. To była przeszłość, nic już na to poradzić nie mógł. Jeśli Harry chciał z nim być, musiał ją zaakceptować.

 

Po kilku dniach Zayn wreszcie mógł opuścić szpital. Wszyscy chcieli być przy tym, ale on był zbyt zmęczony i obolały, żeby jeszcze użerać się z całą chmarą zatroskanych jego stanem ludzi. Dał Liamowi klucze od swojego mieszkania i poprosił go o przygotowanie wszystkiego na jego powrót, a Harry i Louis odebrali go ze szpitala. Ojciec Zayna chciał przy tym być, ale Zayn mu zabronił i kazał lecieć na spotkanie, które już wcześniej umówił na ten termin, tłumacząc mu, że Harry i Liam się nim zaopiekują. Jego ojciec nie był zachwycony, ale w końcu machnął ręką. Zayn był zbyt uparty, żeby się z nim wykłócać.

Leki dosłownie go powaliły, gdy tylko położył się na łóżku w swoim mieszkaniu. Przyłożył głowę do poduszki i od razu poczuł, że odpływa.

Czuł, że Harry całuje go w czoło na dowidzenia, słyszał cichą rozmowę w kuchni, a potem trzask drzwi i ciszę.

Westchnął cicho. Tego potrzebował. Ciszy i spokoju.

Gdy się obudził, na dworze było już zupełnie ciemno. Ktoś przykrył go ciepłym kocem. Było mu tak błogo, że mógłby się stamtąd nie ruszać do końca życia. No, gdyby jeszcze nie czuł przeszywającego bólu z każdym ruchem to byłoby idealnie.

\- Obudziłeś się? – usłyszał cichy szept.

Zayn zamrugał i obrócił głowę. Tuż obok niego leżał Liam, grając w jakąś grę na swoim telefonie.

\- Mhm… Nawet nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś – mruknął mulat, ponownie zamykając oczy.

\- Chyba nie myślałeś, że zostawimy cię tutaj samego.

\- Hmm, nie wiem… Po prostu chciało mi się spać.

\- Chcesz coś zjeść? Albo pić?

\- Wody.

Liam wstał bez słowa i wyszedł z pokoju. Wrócił po chwili ze szklanką wody. Pomógł Zayn’owi usiąść i podał mu szklankę. Chłopak napił się łapczywie. Dopiero kiedy wszystko wypił zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo chciało mu się pić.

Odetchnął głęboko.

\- Matko, mam nadzieję, że to pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy jakiś świr atakuje mnie nożem.

Liam odstawił szklankę na stolik nocny. Usiadł obok Zayna i pocałował go w policzek.

\- Ja też mam taką nadzieję - mruknął. – Z mojej perspektywy też nie wyglądało to zbyt dobrze.

Zayn uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się zadziornie.

\- Martwiłeś się o mnie? Och, Liam, to słodkie.

\- Jakbyś nie wiedział! – Liam szturchnął go w pierś. Zayn jęknął z bólu. – Sorka.

\- Z seksu chyba nici, dopóki nie zdejmą mi szwów – rzucił Zayn w przestrzeń. 

Liam zamrugał, patrząc na niego z zaskoczeniem.

\- Z seksu? Chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks?

\- Nie wspominałem nic o tobie – droczył się Zayn.

Mina Liama od razu zrzedła. Zayn uśmiechnął się.

\- Żartuję. Oczywiście, że z tobą. O kim niby miałbym mówić? O Lewisie?

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Z tobą nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

\- Jestem otwartą księgą.

\- Mhm-mm, chyba napisaną po chińsku.

\- Pocałuj mnie.

Liam wywrócił oczami, trochę wyprowadzony z równowagi tą rozmową. Nachylił się i pocałował Zayna w usta, od razu wsuwając mu język do środka i pogłębiając pocałunek. Zayn nie opierał się, też go całując zapamiętale. Liam popchnął go na łóżko i położył się przy nim na boku, żeby było im wygodniej.

Zayn ujął jego twarz jedną ręką, mrucząc cicho z zadowolenia.

Liam nie był osobą z kompleksami, nie wstydził się swojego ciała ani nie miał oporów przed jego pokazywaniem, ale przy kimś z wyglądem Zayna każdy czułby się odrobinę niepewnie. Tak naprawdę Liam nie wierzył, że Zayn może odwzajemnić jego zainteresowanie i przez cały ten czas wszystko na to wskazywało. Teraz jednak leżał z nim na łóżku, całowali się i Zayn mówił o tym, że chce uprawiać z nim seks.

Nie wyglądało to jak jakiś przelotny romans. W końcu spotykali się, całowali i wyraźnie obaj na siebie działali. Czyżby rzeczywiście miał u niego szanse? Wszystko na to wskazywało, ale jakoś nie do końca mógł w to uwierzyć. To wydawało się zbyt piękne, żeby mogło być prawdziwe.

\- Starczy – mruknął Zayn, odsuwając się lekko. – Robię się twardy, a nie ma nic gorszego niż czekanie, aż z powrotem zrobi się miękki.

\- Chętnie ci obciągnę.

\- Kusząca propozycja, ale na pewno napiąłbym mięśnie brzucha i bym tylko pogorszył sprawę. Dwa tygodnie, Liam. Tyle musisz jeszcze wytrzymać.

Liam jęknął tylko cicho. Miał przy sobie najprzystojniejszego chłopaka, jakiego w życiu widział i nie mogli nic z tym zrobić. Za jakie grzechy życie go tak torturowało?

 

Louis wszystko sobie przemyślał. Nie był głupi, widział jak dobrze on i Harry się zgrali. Pasowali do siebie i nie zamierzał tego zaprzepaścić przez głupotę. Po raz pierwszy to, że Harry tak uparł się przy pracowaniu, było mu na rękę.

Planował to prawie dwa tygodnie, zanim wreszcie nadszedł odpowiedni dzień. Harry miał na popołudnie, a on sam był wolny jak dzik na zakręcie. Gdy tylko jego kochanek – chłopak, małżonek? – wyszedł do pracy, zabrał się do roboty. Zadzwonił do restauracji, z którą już wcześniej się dogadał co do zaserwowania mu jedzenia na wynos i ogłosił, że to jest właśnie ten dzień. Obiecali, że o siódmej popołudniu ktoś pojawi się u niego pod drzwiami z jego zamówieniem.

Wyciągnął z kredensu świece zapachowe i ustawił w salonie przy oknie stolik. Zaścielił go ładnie, ułożył talerze i postawił świece. Wszystko musiało być idealnie. Z tego właśnie powodu nawet nie próbował sam nic gotować. Pewnie puściłby kuchnię z dymem, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić. Ten dzień miał być idealny i nic nie mogło go zepsuć.

Mniej więcej godzinę przed powrotem Harry’ego prawie wszystko było gotowe. Alfa poszedł gdzieś spać, zadowolony ze spaceru, a Louis poszedł pospiesznie pod prysznic. 

Kolejne pół godziny zastanawiał się nad tym, w co powinien się ubrać. Chętnie założyłby coś odświętnego, to w końcu była ważna chwila. Zależało mu jednak na swobodzie, no i nie chciał, żeby Harry przebierał się przed tą kolacją w coś specjalnego. To mogłoby go zestresować, a nie o to mu chodziło. Wybrał więc czarne, obcisłe spodnie, biały podkoszulek i cienki, błękitny sweter, podkreślający kolor jego oczu. Nie zdążył nawet przejrzeć się w lustrze, kiedy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi.

Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy już zapłacił za jedzenie i postawił je obok stolika. Trochę się stresował. Louis sprzed roku by turlał się po podłodze ze śmiechu, widząc samego siebie rok później w takim stanie. Pewnie by nawet nie uwierzył, że za rok będzie desperacko pragnął związać się z kimś na stałe.

Ale chciał. To było dziwne. Niepojęte, ale chciał. Bardzo. I miał nadzieję, że Harry też tego chce.

Napisał do chłopaka wiadomość.

„ Kiedy bd w domu?”

Na odpowiedź nie musiał długo czekać.

„5 min. tramwaj mi zwiał”

„czekam :)”

Harry odpisał po raz kolejny.

„Już się za mną stęskniłeś? :P”

Lou uśmiechnął się do telefonu i odpisał.

„Czekam nagi w łóżku już do godziny xd”

„Och…”

I za chwilę jeszcze jeden.

„To już biegnę :D”

Louis akurat zdążył nałożyć jedzenie na talerze i zapalić świecie, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza. Serce dudniło mu w piersi jak głupie, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

\- Już jestem! – krzyknął Harry od progu.

Zdjął buty i podszedł do drzwi od salonu. Jego policzki były zarumienione od zimna. Odwijał właśnie szalik z szyi, kiedy stanął jak wryty, chyba nie wierząc w to, co widzi.

\- Cześć – powiedział Lou trochę niepewnie.

\- Cześć – odparł Harry, uśmiechając się lekko. Zdjął szalik i czapkę i rozpiął guziki płaszcza. – Zrobiłeś kolację? – Spytał Harry mile zaskoczony.

Lou podrapał się po karku. Alfa wyskoczył dosłownie znikąd i zaczął skakać po Harry’m, witając go. Harry pogłaskał psa, ale cała jego uwaga była skupiona na Louisie.

\- Wolałem nie próbować, bo obaj nie mielibyśmy gdzie mieszkać.

Chłopak zaśmiał się, podchodząc do ładnie zastawionego stolika. Louis odsunął mu krzesło, przesadzając z każdym ruchem. Harry zachichotał, zajmując swoje miejsce i pozwalając się obsłużyć. Reakcja Harry’ego trochę uspokoiła skołatane nerwy Louisa. Sprawnie otworzył butelkę jednego z najlepszych win, jakie miał i nalał im obu po pół lampki. Gdy zajmował swoje miejsce naprzeciw Harry’ego był już o wiele spokojniejszy.

Stolik był na tyle mały, że ich kolana zderzały się pod spodem, ale żaden z nich nie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Smacznego. Wybrałem wszystkie twoje ulubione dania.

\- Widzę właśnie – mruknął Harry. Uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust. – Będę cięższy o jakieś dwa kilo jak to wszystko zjem.

\- Myślę, że jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy.

Uśmiech Harry’ego tylko się poszerzył. Obaj zaczęli jeść w ciszy. Harry na pewno był zmęczony po pracy. Louis wiedział o jego bólach pleców i miał nadzieję, że uda mu się znaleźć dla niego jakąś inną pracę, która nie będzie tak mocno ich obciążać.

W pewnym momencie zaczęli rozmawiać i drażnić się trochę ze sobą. Harry miał czerwone policzki i Louis nie wiedział, czy przez tą całą sytuację, czy przez wypite do tej pory wino.

\- Było przepyszne – powiedział Harry. – Dziękuję.

Louis skinął głową, zadowolony z tego, że Harry docenił jego starania.

\- To może teraz – zaczął mężczyzna, patrząc Harry’emu prosto w oczy – porozmawiamy o tym, dlaczego zdecydowałem się to wszystko przygotować.

Harry skinął głową.

\- To nic złego, mam nadzieję? – spytał.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie jestem takim sukinsynem, żeby kogoś odprawiać taką kolacją. Po prostu… Uhm, jakiś czas temu wszystko się między nami wyjaśniło i postanowiliśmy spróbować. – Harry tylko na niego patrzył. – Ostatnie tygodnie były absolutnie fantastyczne. Ja – Louis przełknął nerwowo – chcę, żeby tak zostało na stałe. I… chciałbym wiedzieć, czy ty czujesz tak samo. Jeśli nie… to w porządku, rozumiem. Ja…

Harry nachylił się do niego przez stół i pocałował go mocno w usta. Lou zaprotestował, widząc jak nagły ruch Harry’ego przewraca świecę.

\- Pali się!

Szybko postawił ją z powrotem i zagasił serwetką to, co zaczynało się palić. 

\- Och. Przepraszam. – Harry zagryzł dolną wargę.

Louis tylko pokręcił głową, przyciągając go do siebie mocno.

\- Jak mam to niby odebrać? Spadaj, Lou czy może żyjmy razem długo i szczęśliwie?

\- Zdecydowanie żyjmy razem długo i szczęśliwie.

Louis odetchnął z ulgą. Kamień spadł mu z serca.

\- Miałem nadzieję, ze to powiesz – wymruczał zmysłowo.

Harry uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny. To było zaskakujące, jak często Harry się uśmiechał. Na początku Harry nie uśmiechał się wcale. Lou miał nadzieję, że tak już nigdy nie będzie. Chciał, żeby Harry był szczęśliwy.

Bardzo.

\- Kochaj się ze mną – wymruczał młodszy chłopak, wpijając się mocno w jego usta.

Lou nie zamierzał protestować.

Wtedy nagle zadzwonił telefon.

Obaj jęknęli, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.

\- Nie odbieram – mruknął Louis, wracając do obcałowywania szyi Harry’ego. – To pewnie nic ważnego.

Telefon umilkł, a potem rozdzwonił się po raz kolejny.

Lou sapnął wściekł i odebrał.

\- Czego?

\- Kicaj tu raz dwa, Styles zacząć pozbywać się kasy ze swojego oficjalnego konta.

\- Fuck.

Dlaczego akurat w takim momencie?!

\- Coś się stało? – spytał Harry.

\- Musimy jechać. Dzwonił Liam. Twój ojciec zaczął zacierać ślady. To ostatnia faza naszego planu.

 

Trzy godziny później było już po wszystkim. Każdy jeden funt, cent czy dolar, jaki posiadał ojciec Harry’ego, znalazł się na koncie, które stworzył Liam. Część przelał bezpośrednio na konto Louisa – odkupienie sporej ilości akcji własnej firmy poważnie nadszarpnęło jego budżet. Część Liam przelał sobie, żeby mieć z czego żyć przez następny rok czy dwa. Trochę zamierzali przeznaczyć na premie dla pracowników i zadośćuczynienia, a reszta miała czekać, aż będzie potrzebna. Harry chciał mieć wyrzuty sumienia, że jego ojciec został potraktowany w taki sposób, ale jakoś nie potrafił. Zasłużył sobie na wszystko, co go spotkało.

\- O, kurwa, nie wierzę! Chłopaki, słuchajcie! – Zayn zwiększył głośność w telewizorze.

\- …został dzisiaj aresztowany pod zarzutem oszustw podatkowych oraz zlecenia zabójstwa niejakiego Zayna M. Policja posiada niezbite dowody na popełnione przez niego przestępstwa, za które grozi mu do dwudziestu lat pozbawienia wolności. – W tle było widać, jak ojciec Harry’ego jest prowadzony w kajdankach do radiowozu. - Niestety pieniądze, które pan Dan S. niesłusznie zatrzymał, zostały prawdopodobnie przelane na zagraniczne konto. Ustaleniem tego zajmują się już specjalne służby. Z miejsca zdarzenia mówiła dla państwa…

\- Nie wierzę. – Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- To chyba… sprawa załatwiona? – Lou uniósł brwi.

Liam objął Zayna od tyłu i pogłaskał go po ramieniu.

\- A to kutas – rzucił Zayn. Harry westchnął tylko ciężko. Zayn zmarszczył brwi, widząc jego smutną minę. – Hej, hej, hej! Co to za mina? Przecież wiesz, że to nie twoja wina.

Harry tylko spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy.

\- Harry – warknął Zayn ostrzegawczo. Odsunął ręce Liama i podszedł do przyjaciela. – Wiesz, że to nie twoja wina. Zginąłbym już setki razy gdyby nie ty. Okradliby mnie i zabili, pobili za niewyparzony ryj, rozjechali, bo wszedłem na pasy, a było czerwone… Nie życzę sobie, żebyś się obwiniał.

\- Ale to mój…

\- Harry.

\- No ale pom…

\- Harry.

Harry westchnął ciężko. Nie mógł się kłócić z taką argumentacją, prawda?

\- Okej.

\- Nie brzmiało to przekonująco. – Zayn zaczął go łaskotać po bokach. Harry odsunął się gwałtownie.

\- Okej, okej! – zgodził się szybko. Miał straszne łaskotki.

\- Teraz lepiej.

Louis pokręcił tylko głową. Patrząc na tę dwójkę jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć, że kiedykolwiek był zazdrosny. Liam spojrzał na niego z miną kopniętego psa, więc po chwili, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, zdecydował, że muszą już wracać do domu. Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale na szczęście nie protestował, kiedy dosłownie zaciągnął go na korytarz.

\- Spieszymy się gdzieś? – spytał Harry w samochodzie.

\- Nie.

\- To czemu wyszliśmy tak szybko?

\- Zdjęli dzisiaj Zaynowi szwy, prawda?

\- Mhm.

\- I jest już sprawny fizycznie.

\- Powiedzmy.

Louis westchnął.

\- Harry, oni chcą się bzykać.

Harry zamrugał, prostując się na siedzeniu.

\- Och.

Louis tylko uśmiechnął się, widząc minę swojego partnera. Sam był wykończony. Najzabawniejsze było to, że tyle czasu planował jak załatwić Stylesa i wyeliminować go z gry, a teraz zupełnie go to nie obeszło. Myślał tylko o tym, żeby wrócić do domu i uprawiać namiętny seks ze swoim facetem, a potem rano obudzić się, czując pachnące bułeczki prosto z piekarnika. Harry ostatnimi czasy sporo piekł, wykorzystując to, czego nauczył się w pracy. Mama Louisa często sama piekła chleb i bułki. Nie dlatego, że była staromodna, tylko dlatego, że bardzo to lubiła. Teraz, kiedy to Harry się tym zajmował, Lou nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że jego mieszkanie zaczęło pachnieć domem.

Cały Harry pachniał jak dom. Był ciepły i kochany.

Jak dom.

Kocham go, pomyślał, zezując na niego. Harry drapał się po głowie, chyba nadal myśląc o tym, co do niego powiedział. Miał zmarszczone brwi, a na jego twarzy malowała się konsternacja. Wyglądał jak idiota, ale Louis i tak go kochał.

Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, rozjaśniając się jak słońce.

Kocham go, pomyślał po raz kolejny i pokręcił głową.

Jakoś nie potrafił się tym przejąć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej:)  
> Jak widzicie, jest to już koniec tej historii. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało ;)  
> Pozdrawiam!


End file.
